Chronicles
by Saphira Kirkland
Summary: Doscientos años han pasado desde que la guerra entre Picas y Tréboles estallara. Doscientos años desde que la última Reina de Picas muriera y su familia fuera condenada a la clandestinidad. Llegó el momento de resurgir. ¿Será capaz de estar a la altura de su destino?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, aquí Saphira con su primer proyecto: Un Cardverse bastante largo y realmente espero que no se os haga un poco cansino ^^'**

 **En fin, espero que lo disfrutéis y que los personajes no me hayan quedado muy Ocs**

 **Advertencias: lenguaje de Scott y creo que poco más ^^'**

 **Por si las dudas:**

 **Scott = Escocia**

 **Dylan = Gales**

 **Ian = República de Irlanda**

 **Patrick = Irlanda del Norte**

 **Sin más, dentro capítulo :3**

* * *

Año 994

Era un día caluroso, y cinco chicos estaban en el lago disfrutando del cumpleaños del menor de ellos, quien cumplía 10 años. Era un día caluroso, en aquella laguna, donde pocos rayos del sol podían colarse entre las ramas del bosque que la rodeaba. La vegetación verde, el agua cristalina y la cascada de fondo lo hacían un lugar idílico en el que pasar la tarde. El mayor de los chicos, Scott estaba entrenando al pequeño Arthur, mientras los gemelos jugaban en aquel agua tan clara y Dylan, el segundo mayor preparaba una hoguera e improvisaba cañas de pescar.

\- Enano, debes flexionar la rodilla antes de inclinar el cuerpo para esquivar, sino estarás haciendo el tonto como aquellos dos- dijo el mayor, mientras veía como los gemelos ejecutaban una de sus tantas bromas a Dylan, quien en aquel momento estaba atando un cordel a un palo.

Los gemelos se acercaban silenciosamente a Dylan con un buen puñado de gusanos y sin que ninguno de los dos se lo esperase, se giró y les tendió las cañas de pescar tan rudimentarias que había hecho.

\- ¿Por qué no hacéis algo de provecho en lugar de el idiota por un rato? Poneos a pescar y luego seguís jugando – Dijo Dylan con una sonrisa y una de sus cejas alzadas.

\- Pero eso es aburrido – protestó Ian.

\- Ya sé, ¿por qué no vamos a tirarle agua a Scott?

\- Pat, eso es igualmente aburrido, pero tengo una idea mejor – dijo Ian con una sonrisa para nada fiable. Ambos se fueron en busca de algo donde llevar los gusanos para la pesca.

Al ver esto, Dylan negó con la cabeza y se sentó al lado de la hoguera. Vio como Scott le enseñaba una llave a Arthur, lo despeinado y agotado que se veía, y pensó en lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas desde que sus padres murieron. De eso hacía ya cinco años, y desde entonces iban de ciudad en ciudad, escondiéndose de los guardias, malviviendo con lo que podían conseguir, y lo mucho que habían aprendido sobre la mala vida. Los gemelos robaban, y se hacían cada vez más ágiles cuando se metían en las turbas del mercado. Scott era un maestro en la lucha, y cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad pensaba en entrar en el gremio de asesinos para que pudieran vivir mejor con lo que le pagasen. Dylan también aprendió el arte de la lucha, pero ni por asomo quería ser asesino como su hermano. Él quería aprender, quería retomar los estudios, volver a leer sus libros de dragones, reinas y caballeros, leer sobre los tiempos anteriores a los cuatro reinos, sobre los dioses, en definitiva, sobre todo lo que se pueda leer. La incógnita era Arthur, puesto que, aunque fuera inteligente y ágil, no tenía habilidades que lo destacaran.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que había alguien a su lado, que era ni más ni menos que el objeto de sus pensamientos.

\- Arthur, ¿termino el entrenamiento de hoy? – pregunto Dylan mientras se recostaba y se ponía cómodo.

\- Scott dice que es mejor que descanse lo que queda del día, que mañana será un largo camino hasta la capital – dijo Arthur con voz cansada.

\- Entonces será mejor que duermas y hagas lo que ha dicho ¿no?

\- Sí, pero ¿y si los gemelos me gastan una broma de las suyas?

\- No te preocupes, yo les vigilare, además están ocupados intentando escapar de Scott, mira – señalo Dylan con una sonrisa.

Los gemelos intentaban escapar de un Scott al que le acababan de tirar los gusanos que se suponía que iban a ser para pescar, y que al final habían acabado enredados en la maraña de pelo desordenado y semejante a una hoguera que tenía el mayor por pelo. Después de unos minutos de persecución en la orilla, Patrick fue atrapado y llevado a la parte más profunda de la laguna. Allí Scott cogió la nuca de Patrick y el borde del pantalón y acto seguido, sumergió en el agua la mitad del cuerpo del chico. Unos segundos después lo sacó y lo volvió a sumergir. Mientras tanto, Ian subió a uno de los árboles que allí había y con una liana, se balanceó y se lanzó al rescate de su hermano gemelo al grito de:

\- Yo te salvaré Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaglugluguglug – la liana no aguantó su peso y se rompió, provocando que cayera de espalda y se hundiera. Scott soltó a Patrick, y con un suspiro de cansancio ante la idiotez de los gemelos, fue a donde cayó Ian a volverlo a poner a flote. Mientras avanzaba, iba mascullando algunas palabrotas que aprendió en alguna taberna, las cuales deberían censurarse ante la mente inocente de cualquiera. Dylan y Arthur estaban recostados mirando y riéndose del espectáculo.

Un buen rato después, cuando Scott y los gemelos lograron cazar y pescar algo para comer, se dispusieron a descansar un poco a la sombra de aquellos árboles. Se rindieron todos al sueño, salvo Dylan, quien se veía sumido en sus pensamientos, los cuales giraban en torno a lo mágico que se veía ahora el bosque. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de los juegos de luces provocadas por las sombras y la luz de la tarde. Los matices cada vez más verdes, que se resaltaban al llegar al reflejo del agua, que se resaltaba como si fuera una laguna mágica en la que de un momento a otro saldrían las ninfas a jugar.

Se dispuso a cerrar los ojos, y se quedó dormido, soñando con hadas que jugaban, dragones que lo llevaban hasta los límites de la realidad, seres que solo podías encontrar en la imaginación de un niño que sueña con un mundo fantástico y maravilloso del que nunca se querrá ir.

* * *

Despertó pasado un tiempo, había anochecido, y hacía tanto frio que ya ni el abrigo de su hermano cumplía su función. Se levantó de allí y miró a su alrededor, viendo que la hoguera se había apagado, y que las luciérnagas ni se habían dignado a aparecer. Pensó en llamar a Dylan para que volviera a encender la hoguera, pero antes de eso tenía que recoger algo de madera.

Con ese objetivo en mente, terminó de ponerse en pie y fue andando a la espesura del bosque. Fue tanteando en el suelo las ramitas y hojas secas, que formarían un buen montoncito para la hoguera. Pensó que sus hermanos lo regañarían por haberse metido en el bosque sólo, cosa que nunca antes se había atrevido a hacer. Suerte que estaban dormidos.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a un camino tapado por la maleza, y allí escuchó un murmullo. Decidido a continuar e investigar ese sonido, que venía amortiguado de aquella maleza y metido en sus pensamientos de que ya era lo bastante mayor como para seguir adelante sin necesitar a sus hermanos, se hizo un hueco en la maleza y se coló por él, sin notar que un trozo de su camisa quedó atorado en una de las ramas y que la camisa acabo rompiéndose. Unos minutos después, en los que pensó que ya no saldría de allí, escuchó lo que era aquel murmullo: cantos. Había alguien cantando, un grupo de mujeres, las voces estaban coordinadas y hacían una muy bella melodía que hacía que recordara a su madre, a quien apenas recordaba. Solo podía recordar que era tan rubia como él y que sus brazos, cuando lo cogía, eran muy cálidos.

Los canticos seguían, y lo guiaban hasta poder salir del agujero. Cuando salió vio un pequeño claro del bosque iluminado por farolillos dispuestos en círculo. Podía ver que había montoncitos de lo que parecía ser musgo, a modo de camas o cojines, tenían pinta de ser mullidos y cómodos. Soltó las ramitas que había ido recogiendo y se encaminó hacia uno de estos montoncitos. Dudaba en tocarlo, ya que podrían estar húmedos o ser fríos, o tal vez se lo tragarían y ya no podría volver con sus hermanos, como en aquellas historias que le contaban a veces, que hacían que se abrazara a Dylan y no lo soltara hasta el siguiente amanecer.

"Como decía Ian, quien no arriesga no gana" pensó mientras recordaba los consejos que algunas veces le daban sus hermanos. Fue acercando la mano poco a poco, y entonces acarició el musgo. Contrario a lo que pensaba, era suave y cálido al tacto, es más, invitaba a descansar sobre él, y eso estuvo a punto de hacer de no ser porque oyó los canticos que lo habían atraído allí. Pudo localizar un pequeño círculo de luces azules, y comprobó que de allí venían aquellas voces que desde hacía rato estaba oyendo. Lo que había tomado por luces azules no era ni más ni menos que el brillo de unas pequeñas hadas azules que al ver que tenían la atención del pequeño, dejaron de cantar y lo rodearon.

El pequeño Arthur se asustó un poco y se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo cuando vio que las pequeñas hadas no dejaban de dar vueltas a su alrededor, haciendo ruidos de emoción. Llegó un hada algo más grande que las demás y con una palmada dijo:

\- Niñas, dejad a nuestro invitado, ¿no veis que lo estáis asustando con esas atenciones?, traedle algo de comer y algo de abrigo, que se sienta como en casa.

Una vez dicho esto, el hada creció y se volvió del tamaño de una mujer adulta, de rasgos delicados, alas de seda y ojos negros llenos de una profunda sabiduría. Vestía un sencillo vestido azul que se movía alrededor de ella, de un material que parecía etéreo. Pronto las otras pequeñas hadas trajeron un manto que colocaron encima de Arthur y que parecía hecho con el mismo tipo de musgo que había visto antes, solo que había sido tejido. También trajeron raíces y bayas, zumos, mermeladas, vino, distintos tipos de tortas y galletas, algunos pasteles y bebidas calientes. Pusieron todo esto en un tocón lo bastante amplio como para cumplir la función de mesa y acercaron dos taburetes.

El hada invitó a Arthur a sentarse en uno de ellos y le sirvió un poco de una pócima espesa y oscura en un vaso tallado de madera clara. También le tendió un plato que contenía un pastel y varias galletas.

\- Deja que me presente pequeño, soy Seren, una de las pocas hadas del tiempo y la magia que quedan – dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora. – También soy la madre de estas pequeñas traviesas, no te haremos nada tranquilo – añadió mientras extendía una mano a Arthur.

\- Y-yo me llamo A-Arthur, un placer – dijo entrecortado y sonrojado a la vez que extendía y tocaba la mano del hada.

\- Qué jovencito tan adorable – dijo una de las hadas, haciendo que Arthur se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

\- Es taaan lindo, madre ¿podremos quedarnos aquí esta noche? – pregunto otra hada.

\- De acuerdo hijas, pero estaos tranquilas, en breve vendrán más invitados, preparad asientos para ellos y unos lechos porque vendrán agotados – pidió Seren con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar qui-quiénes vendrán señorita? – Preguntó Arthur con timidez y aún sonrojado.

\- Viniste con tus hermanos, ¿cierto?, los esperaremos y tomaremos algo mientras llega el momento – Dijo el hada con tranquilidad.

\- No les dije a mis hermanos que vendría, y creo que no podría encontrar el camino de vuelta – Dijo Arthur avergonzado y temiendo la regañina que le dedicarían. Scott enfadado daba mucho miedo.

\- No te preocupes pequeño, encontraran el camino, de hecho, ya deberían estar al llegar…

* * *

\- ¡¿Pero dónde mierda se habrá metido ese puto enano!?

Levaban dos días buscando en aquel bosque, pero no había forma humana de encontrar a su pequeño hermano. Dos días en los que no habían comido apenas y dormido mucho menos, peinando a fondo aquel bosque, pero nada, ni un mísero rastro. Scott cada vez estaba más enfadado, cansado y preocupado, pero eso último no lo reconocería nunca. Dylan a su vez sí que demostraba su preocupación, y cada vez estaba más nervioso. Ian y Patrick por su parte colaboraban en lo que podían, pero no eran tan buenos rastreadores como sus hermanos. Todos estaban preocupados por el pequeño Arthur desde que Ian se despertó para ir a vaciar su vejiga y se dio cuenta de que faltaba uno de ellos.

 _Flashback_

Despertó a gritos a sus hermanos, ganándose una colleja de parte del mayor.

\- Como vuelvas a despertarnos así, vas a tener que comer sopa el resto de tu puta vida, ¿me has entendido? – amenazó el mayor con voz de ultratumba.

\- Vale, pero Arthur no está, ¿lo buscamos y luego me matas? – dijo Ian ya acostumbrado a que Scott lo amenazara, lo hacía siempre y cada vez la amenaza era más original, – lo malo es que está oscuro, pero creo que podremos rastrearlo.

Comenzaron a buscar las huellas, que cada vez se alejaban más del claro, y cuando llegaron a la zona donde el pequeño había comenzado a escuchar los canticos, llegaron a un callejón sin salida. Ya no había más huellas, así que decidieron que buscarían algún otro rastro por el bosque.

 _Flashback_

Y así llevaban dos días, y no parecía que las cosas fueran a cambiar mucho.

Se reunieron en el punto muerto donde perdieron las huellas de Arthur para ver si alguien había visto algo o sabía algo del pequeño. Scott deseaba despertar de aquella pesadilla y ya ensayaba la bronca que le iba a echar al pequeño. Dylan tenía ganas de llorar por la frustración, y también pensaba en algún castigo para el pequeño, pero sin ser tan duro como el mayor. Los gemelos, que habían escuchado algo raro al llegar, estaban por volver a la búsqueda viendo cómo estaban los mayores, cuando volvieron a escuchar algo raro.

\- Scott, Dylan ¿habéis oído eso? – pregunto Patrick volviendo a prestar atención.

Se escuchó de nuevo, un murmullo cerca de ellos. Se volvieron todos al unísono y lo vieron. Una pequeña luz azul que bailaba cerca de un arbusto. Patrick fue el primero en avanzar hacia aquella lucecilla, despacio, para no asustar lo que fuera que era eso. La luz por su parte avanzo hacia el matorral, y abrió un agujero por el cual podía meterse perfectamente un niño de diez años, y que agrandó y profundizó formando así un túnel. Patrick metió la cabeza dentro del túnel y vio un trozo de tela, que recordó que era de la camisa que llevaba su hermanito.

\- ¡Chicos, acabo de encontrar algo! – dijo Patrick después de forcejear para sacar el trozo de tela. Fue a enseñársela a sus hermanos y se la dio a Dylan.

\- Esto es de Arthur, ¿se habrá metido por allí? – dijo el castaño después de examinar la pieza.

\- Como haya desaparecido estos dos días por perseguir a un puto conejo me hago un abrigo con su piel y le doy la paliza de su vida – amenazó cabreado el mayor.

Avanzó hacia el túnel e introdujo la mitad del cuerpo. Uno a uno y poco a poco, los hermanos avanzaron por aquel sitio. Un muy buen rato después, pudieron salir. Se sacudieron las ramas y hojas que habían quedado enganchadas en sus ropas y dirigieron la vista hacia su alrededor. Vieron el bosque, los farolillos y los montoncitos de musgo, pero lo que más les llamo la atención fue la mujer que miraba hacia ellos y la persona que tantos quebraderos de cabeza les había causado en los dos últimos días.

\- ARTHUR – gritaron los cuatro, pero con entonaciones diferentes.

Scott fue el más rápido y cogió a su hermano de las solapas de la camisa y lo alzó a su misma altura.

\- Pequeño saco de mierda, ¡¿Eres consciente del lío en el que te has metido?! Juro por las tumbas de madre y padre que voy a abrirte en canal y hacer que los buitres se te coman las entrañas, me beberé tu sangre y te romperé todos y cada uno de los huesos de tu cuerpo ¿me has oído? – Dijo Scott con voz de ultratumba. Arthur pudo ver que los ojos de su hermano eran de un furioso verde oscuro, como el de las hojas de los pinos en lugar de su habitual verde pradera. Arthur empezó a llorar de miedo, su hermano estaba furioso y sabía que era muy capaz de llevar a cabo su venganza. Por suerte para él, Dylan cogió a Arthur y lo abrazó poniéndolo a salvo de la ira del mayor.

\- ¿Sabes lo preocupados que nos tenías? No debiste irte así, hermanito, ¿Qué habría pasado si te atacan unos depredadores? – empezaba a decir Dylan mientras calmaba a Arthur.

\- Lo siento, perdón por haberme ido de esa forma, sólo quería ir a por leña para la hoguera – decía sollozando el pequeño.

\- Menudos dos días nos has hecho pasar hermanito, ya me contaras tu secreto para esconderte de esta forma – dijo Ian con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Dos días? Si no creo que haya pasado más de media hora desde que me fui – respondió el pequeño extrañado. Aquella respuesta dejó helados a los hermanos.

\- Creo que eso puedo explicarlo.

Todos se giraron hacia aquella mujer, que había pasado desapercibida para los hermanos al haber estado tan centrados en el pequeño. El hada los vio divertida, eran unos buenos chicos, y habiendo visto la preocupación y la alegría en los ojos del mayor al encontrar a su hermanito, sabía que era perfecto para la tarea que le encomendarían.

\- Por favor, tomad asiento y comed algo, seguro que estáis hambrientos – habiendo dicho esto, el hada se sentó y puso a disposición de los chicos la comida y la bebida que las pequeñas hadas prepararon al llegar Arthur.

Los hermanos se sentaron alrededor de esa mesa, y sus estómagos rugieron como leones hambrientos. Los cuatro enrojecieron y empezaron a coger alimentos y a servirse la bebida, casi con timidez, haciendo que su anfitriona sonriera de forma dulce y divertida.

\- Mi nombre es Seren, soy una de las pocas hadas del tiempo y la magia que quedan, y en este claro vivo con mi familia desde hace doscientos años, cuando la última reina de Picas falleció. Este claro está protegido con mi magia para que ningún humano lo pueda encontrar. Pero vosotros cinco no sois humanos corrientes, por lo que podéis estar aquí y contar con mi ayuda o con mis hijas para lo que queráis – contó Seren. Tomo un sorbo de su copa de vino antes de continuar. – El tiempo en este claro esta ralentizado, eso quiere decir, que mientras fuera pasan dos días, aquí dentro sólo han pasado un cuarto de hora.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con que no somos humanos corrientes? – preguntó Dylan extrañado.

\- Vuestro apellido es Kirkland, ¿cierto? – Sonrió al ver la cara de desconcierto de los chicos. – Vuestra familia es una de las más antiguas del mundo, y ha cumplido siempre un papel importante en este mundo. Será un honor ponerme a vuestro servicio una vez que despertéis.

\- ¿Despertar? Si ya estamos despiertos, ¿qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Patrick dejando de lado el pastel que estaba atacando.

\- Cuando llegue os terminaré de explicar lo que pasa. Con vuestro permiso, iré a preparar un par de cosas que seguro necesitareis. Cuando queráis podéis ir a dormir en algunos de los lechos que os hemos preparado – dijo el hada mientras se levantaba, les señalo los montones de musgo y empequeñeció. La vieron volar hacia uno de los árboles y mientras intercambiaban miradas de confusión, siguieron comiendo mientras los gemelos comentaban lo bueno que estaba todo. Cuando probaron aquel brebaje oscuro se les iluminó la mirada a los cinco y mientras los gemelos, Arthur y Scott peleaban por un poco, Dylan se servía lo poco que quedaba en la jarra.

Poco se podían decir, ya que, entre la boca llena de pasteles y galletas, que a los gemelos se les cerraban los ojos y que Scott no estaba de humor cuando vio que el brebaje se lo termino Dylan, decidieron irse a dormir en cuanto vieron que la última lucecilla azul desapareció. Scott fue a uno de los montoncitos más alejados, mientras que los gemelos, Dylan y Arthur se apretaban en el montoncito más grande que encontraron. En cuanto cerraron los ojos cayeron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Hacía rato que el sol había salido y las hadas preparaban la mesa con el desayuno. Los chicos seguían dormidos como troncos, los gemelos estirados cuan largos eran, Arthur abrazaba a Dylan en sueños, y Scott al final se acercó a ellos cuando se hubieron dormido. Seren miraba la escena con dulzura, y fue a por unos polvos dorados que sopló sobre ellos. Los chicos fueron abriendo los ojos y se desperezaron, murmurando unos "buenos días" con voz dormida. Se terminaron de espabilar al ver la comida sobre la mesa y se apresuraron a sentarse y a servirse una taza de aquella pócima tan espesa que había resultado ser chocolate.

Scott y Dylan comían ya más tranquilos y descansados, les había sentado bien y agradecían mucho esas horas de sueño. Los gemelos y Arthur, aunque también habían descansado como hacía mucho que no lo hacían, volvieron a comer con ansia al principio, y luego ya más tranquilamente. Seren los acompaño con una taza de un brebaje oscuro, y rojo que no era espeso como el otro. Una vez que vio que los chicos ya terminaron de comer, comenzó a hablar.

\- Había una vez un reino en guerra, un reino antiguo que fue destruido, y el mundo se sumió en caos. Los dioses en aquel momento escogieron doce nobles familias que se destacaron sobre todas las demás por su nobleza, valentía y otros valores que impresionaron a los dioses – tomó una pequeña pausa para tomar un sorbo de su pócima. - Estos decidieron dividir el mundo en cuatro reinos, Picas, Corazones, Tréboles y Diamantes. Pusieron a tres de esas familias a gobernar cada reino, y escogieron a dos personas que viajarían entre los reinos para guardar la paz entre los mismos.

\- Si no es molestia, ¿por qué nos está contando esta historia? – preguntó Scott con educación.

\- Una de esas familias es la familia Kirkland – respondió Seren. Los chicos pusieron cara de desconcierto ante la revelación, incluso Ian se atraganto un poco con el zumo que tomaba. – De esas doce familias la única que desapareció fue la familia García, ya que murieron todos hace doscientos años.

\- Pero fueron dos familias las que desaparecieron en aquella guerra – replicó Dylan.

\- Así es, la otra familia que despareció no fue porque murieran sus miembros, sino que huyeron y se ocultaron. Hasta hoy – dijo Seren con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Entonces un antepasado nuestro huyó de la guerra? – preguntó Arthur atando cabos. Seren asintió a esto, confirmando lo que todos empezaban a sospechar.

\- La familia Kirkland ha sido el linaje de reinas de Picas desde que los dioses fundaron los reinos. La última reina de Picas, Alice Kirkland, murió en batalla, pero antes de ello hizo que su hijo Oliver, junto a Alistair, su As, tomaran uno de los pasadizos de palacio y huyera. Desde entonces el reino de Picas ha estado sin reina y sin As– pasó su mirada por los hermanos deteniendo su mirada por un segundo en Scott y en Arthur. Tres pequeñas hadas se acercaron y murmuraron algo en su oído. Asintió brevemente y se puso en pie. – Hoy, después de doscientos años, la Reina y el As del reino de Picas despertarán, y cuando estén listos volverán a ocupar el sitio que les corresponde. Seguidme, por favor.

Los chicos se levantaron, aun asimilando lo que el hada les acababa de decir. Aquello quería decir que ellos tenían linaje real, y que dos de ellos debían ser la reina y el as, pero ¿qué pasaría con los otros tres?, ¿Quiénes serían el As y la Reina?, ¿y por qué "reina" si los cinco eran chicos? No entendían nada, y muchas dudas pasaban por sus mentes. Arthur tomó la mano de Scott, Dylan iba delante, y los gemelos iban sumidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que Ian se atrevió a preguntar:

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que viviremos en palacio rodeados de lujo y riquezas y que no volveremos a pasar hambre?

\- Sí, pequeño, pero no aun, todavía tenéis mucho camino por recorrer antes de poder vivir con comodidad – le respondió Seren con una risita. Le causaba gracia el tono inocente que había utilizado aun cuando sabía que era un diablillo.

A Ian se le iluminó la cara con esa respuesta, y empezó a imaginar cómo sería el palacio, los escondites, las bromas, las comidas, y un sinfín de cosas que le comentó a Patrick. Mientras ellos charlaban, el hada los condujo a otro claro, más grande, rodeado de flores, y un gran árbol, que dejaba pasar algunos rayos del sol del mediodía. En el centro del claro había una gran multitud de hadas azules, y otras criaturas del bosque, que rodeaban a una criatura que solo podía existir en los cuentos y en la imaginación. Un delicado cuerno en espiral se alzaba sobre su frente, sus crines de un delicado color marfil, y sus cascos hendidos, no daban lugar a dudas; estaban delante de un unicornio, tan inmaculado y puro como la inocencia de un niño. Los chicos se quedaron quietos, sin poder salir de su asombro, y el unicornio se acercó poco a poco, hasta quedar a menos de unos tres pasos de ellos.

\- ¿Quién de vosotros es Arthur? – preguntó el unicornio. Tenía una voz angelical, y sus ojos guardaban los secretos de todo un mundo mágico. Arthur apretó la mano de su hermano, se sentía cohibido ante aquella criatura, y aun, aunque la tenía enfrente y tan cerca, no creía que las historias que a veces le contaba Dylan fueran ciertas. Estaba nervioso y maravillado, y por fin, pudo alzar una mano hacia la criatura.

\- Acércate sin miedo, pequeño, no te haré daño – dijo el unicornio con dulzura.

Arthur dio un par de pasos tímidamente y soltó a su hermano, que aún seguía asombrado ante la existencia de aquel ejemplar. El unicornio bajo la cabeza delicadamente hacia el niño y acarició su cara con el morro. Una corriente de energía cálida recorrió a Arthur por todo el cuerpo, concentrándose en el pecho, una corriente de energía que, aunque cálida, no quemaba y mucho menos era desagradable. Cerro los ojos, y durante unos minutos se dejó acariciar por aquel bello animal, hasta que por fin se separó y se terminó aquella sensación de bienestar. Abrió los ojos y vio que los rodeaba una extraña energía azul, mirara a donde mirara aquella energía lo rodeaba por completo. Miro a sus hermanos y Scott, Ian y Patrick lo miraban con el mismo desconcierto con el que él se miraba a sí mismo. Sólo Dylan parecía sospechar lo que le pasaba a su hermanito, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto, Seren habló.

\- El unicornio ha despertado tus poderes, que no eran pocos – dijo -, ahora podrás usar la magia y lo más importante, te deberás preparar para ser la nueva Reina de Picas.

\- ¿Pero ¿cómo puedo ser yo la "reina" si soy un chico? - preguntó Arthur aun asombrado. Nunca pensó que podría usar la magia, y mucho menos ser alguien de la realeza, empezaba a pensar que había sido un error haberse levantado para ir a por leña aquella noche, lo que estaba pasando era simplemente incomprensible.

\- La Reina puede ser tanto hombre como mujer, igual que el Rey o el Jack – Respondió el unicornio con voz suave. – No te preocupes, sé que ahora te parece imposible, pero también sé que serás la mejor Reina que haya habido jamás. Y estarás acompañado de tus hermanos y de gente que te ayudará en los momentos difíciles. Ahora – dijo mientras miraba a los mayores -, es el turno de Scott. Da un paso al frente querido.

Scott hizo lo que decía con la determinación en su mirada. Si era cierto que su hermano pequeño iba a ser la reina, sabía que él iba a ser el As, es decir, su protector, con lo que debía ser fuerte. El unicornio levanto la cabeza hacia él, y acarició su mejilla con el morro, tal y como había hecho con Arthur. Cerro los ojos mientras sentía aquella corriente de energía, y sintió que aquel calor se acumulaba en su pecho. Un rato después, aquella corriente de energía paró, sintió vacío y frío, igual que cuando sus padres murieron, dejándole como única herencia la tarea de proteger a sus hermanos. Abrió los ojos y vio su reflejo en los ojos de la criatura, alargó la mano hacia las crines del unicornio y las acarició. Arthur hizo lo mismo, y despacio acarició el cuello del animal.

El unicornio se acercó a Dylan y a los gemelos, y les miro a los ojos.

\- También tengo algo para vosotros – les dijo, y acercó el morro a la cara de Dylan, repitiendo el proceso que con sus hermanos. También hizo lo propio con los gemelos, y cuando se alejó de ellos los cinco emanaban aquella aura azul que los rodeaba por completo.

\- Ahora todos habéis despertado vuestros poderes mágicos, tal y como los tenían vuestros antepasados. Ahora, Dylan, sígueme, tengo algo para ti – dijo Seren. Dylan miró a Scott como si fuera a negarse, pero el mayor asintió. Si quisieran hacerles daño habían tenido mucho tiempo, además el hada les había dado comida y alojamiento y tenían la sensación de que podrían confiar en ella. Dylan se adelantó pues y acompañó al hada hacia un lugar apartado. De un arbusto sacó lo que parecía una gema roja demasiado grande como para ser una joya.

\- Supongo que pensarás que esto es una gran joya ¿no? – el castaño asintió. – Podría decirse que sí, puesto que la gente antiguamente pensaba que cada uno de estos valía tanto como la vida del Rey – Dylan alzó una de sus cejas. – Es un huevo de dragón, la mayoría desaparecieron y se refugiaron hace doscientos años, pero al igual que vosotros, deben resurgir ya ¿no crees? – preguntó con una risita al ver el brillo de sus ojos.

\- ¿Por qué me lo da a mi si la Reina y el As son mis hermanos? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Porque ellos ya tienen bastante con ser la Reina y el As, y dudo mucho que Ian y Patrick sean capaces de cuidar de una criatura como esta. Por eso te la doy a ti – dijo Seren colocando el huevo en los brazos de Dylan. – Además, sé que te gustan bastante y también que serás un muy buen criador – elogió.

Dylan se sonrojó un poco ante el elogio y preguntó: - ¿Cuándo se abrirá?

\- Si no me equivoco – pensó un poco la respuesta, - dentro de unas horas, no sé exactamente cuándo – terminó de decir el hada con una sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias Seren, cuidaré de él – Dijo Dylan mientras le sonreía e iba hacia donde sus hermanos. Estos miraron con curiosidad lo que traía en los brazos, y se quedaron jugando durante un buen rato.

Seren y el unicornio fueron a un aparte para hablar.

\- Seren, confío en que les contarás cuáles son sus poderes ¿no? – pregunto el unicornio mientras un pequeño puñado de hadas las rodeaban.

\- Por supuesto, pero lo haré mañana, creo que por hoy han sido suficientes descubrimientos y no quisiera sobrecargarlos con demasiada información – razonó Seren. – Así pues, empezaré a entrenarlos y a que desarrollen por ellos mismos sus poderes.

\- Bien pensado Seren. Debo irme, mi misión aquí ha terminado – dijo el unicornio. Fue con paso elegante hacia los chicos y les dijo: - Sed fuertes, niños, utilizad bien mis regalos, y que vuestros días sean largos y escasos vuestros contratiempos.

Scott y Dylan inclinaron la cabeza en señal de despedida, los gemelos se sonrojaron y dijeron un breve "nos vemos" y Arthur volvió a acariciar las crines del animal. Este acaricio la cabeza de Arthur, y se fue con gracia, hasta la espesura del bosque, donde desapareció.

Apareció sin embargo una criatura que voló y se refugió bajo la camisa de Arthur. Esto tomó por sorpresa a los hermanos, sobre todo al mismo Arthur, quien intentó sacarlo de ahí antes de que se le terminara de romper la camisa. Unos arbustos se movieron, y todas las hadas huyeron, la criatura dentro de la camisa de Arthur temblaba, y Scott y Dylan se adelantaban hacia el arbusto. Ian y Patrick cogieron el huevo y a Arthur y fueron retrocediendo lentamente. Sólo quedaban ellos cinco en el claro, y se escuchaba el silencio. Silencio que fue interrumpido por un gruñido que vino del arbusto que segundos antes se estaba moviendo.

El pelirrojo y el castaño se pusieron en guardia, preparados para lo que fuera que era aquello. Un pico de águila gigante asomó, seguido de la correspondiente cabeza. Allí se quedó unos minutos, en los que los chicos no cabían de asombro. Dylan miraba a la criatura curioso, sabía que eso no podía ser un águila, no existían pájaros tan grandes aparte de los majestuosos fénix del país de Diamantes, por lo que ¿qué podría ser aquello?

La criatura abrió el pico y un quejido lastimero salió de él. Salió del arbusto despacio, mostrando su cuerpo cuadrúpedo, las garras de águila delanteras, el cuerpo de león y las alas, todo herido, lleno de sangre, como si alguna otra criatura gigantesca y muchísimo más peligrosa lo hubiera destrozado.

Patrick soltó a Arthur y avanzó hasta quedarse a la altura de Dylan. Avanzaron los dos sin temor, uno con curiosidad, y el otro con lástima, y se arrodillaron frente al animal.

\- Dylan, ¿qué es? – preguntó Pat mientras tocaba con cuidado al animal. La criatura soltó otro sonido, aún más agudo que el anterior. Se veía que sufría, y mucho, además. Ian y Arthur se colocaron al lado de Scott y vieron la escena con pena. Hacía rato que Arthur había parado de luchar por sacar lo que fuera que se había instalado en su camisa, cogió la mano de Ian sin saber si ir con Dylan o quedarse allí.

\- Es un grifo, del reino de Tréboles. Tal vez haya habido una batalla y por eso esta así de herido – sugirió Dylan.

\- Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia Seren, quien avanzaba por el claro rodeada por algunas de sus hijas.

\- No ha habido ninguna batalla, este grifo ha huido del mismo reino de Tréboles – aseveró con pena.

\- Pero, ¿quién lo ha herido? – preguntó Pat con los ojos algo llorosos. Si había algo que de verdad lo hiciera llorar era el maltrato hacia los animales o las criaturas que no podían defenderse. Podía estar orgulloso de decir que, de pequeño, junto a Ian se ocupaba de proteger a los gatos y perros de los otros niños, quienes les lanzaban piedras y les hacían cosas malas. Más de una vez habían vuelto a casa con chichones, mordiscos y señales de que habían peleado con otros niños. Igual que el día en que sus padres desaparecieron de su vida.

\- Si no me equivoco, ha sido el propio Rey – dijo el hada acariciando el pelaje del animal.

\- ¿Por qué ha hecho esta monstruosidad? – preguntó Ian también con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Scott coloco una mano en su hombro, en señal de apoyo. Ninguno de los hermanos apoyaba ese tipo de violencia, y podían cargar con todo para acabar con ella.

\- Porque es un Rey cruel. Desde pequeño le enseñaron que matar estaba bien, y somete a todos y cada uno de sus súbditos con violencia. Ni siquiera sus hermanas están a salvo de él, y la Reina y el Jack viven esclavizados en su palacio, a merced de sus caprichos. Corazones y Diamantes también le temen, pero Picas es el único reino que puede plantarle cara – explicó con voz grave el hada. – Esto viene siendo así desde hace doscientos años. Os lo explicaré más tarde si queréis, pero ahora, lo único que podemos hacer por esta criatura es darle una muerte rápida, para que deje de sufrir.

\- ¿No puedes curarla? – preguntaron los gemelos en sincronía. El hada negó con pesar.

\- Curar heridas de esta magnitud es prácticamente imposible para mí. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer salvo darle un final y que termine su dolor. – Los gemelos empezaron a soltar lágrimas ante esta respuesta. Dylan y Scott compartieron una mirada cómplice, Dylan se levantó y cogió de los hombros a Pat, mientras que Scott pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Ian. Los mayores se llevaron a los gemelos para que no vieran el final de aquella criatura tan majestuosa. Arthur se acercó a la criatura y tocó con cuidado su pico. El grifo miró a Arthur y se dejó tocar, mientras que un par de lágrimas caían de sus ojos azules, tan sabios, tan limpios.

Arthur se dijo que, si él era la Reina de Picas, que protegería todas las criaturas de su reino, y que no toleraría la violencia animal, y se prometió luchar contra las injusticias que mucha gente cometía. Seren vio la mirada de determinación del pequeño tras el baño de lágrimas y supo de la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo. "Tan joven… y ya se marca objetivos tan nobles", pensó sin poder evitar admirar el alma tan pura que había ante ella.

Arthur se levantó, y cogiendo el huevo de dragón que sus hermanos habían dejado, y con un bulto considerable en su espalda, fue tras de sus hermanos, que habían vuelto al claro principal, donde las hadas rodeaban y consolaban a los chicos. Arthur dejó el huevo en la mesa, y fue a abrazar a Ian, que estaba llorando en el hombro de Scott. Era en ese tipo de situaciones en las que se podía ver el lazo de hermandad que los unía, que se hacía cada vez más fuerte y se afianzaba conforme pasara el tiempo.

Seren, por su parte, tomaba un cuchillo de marfil que una de sus hijas mayores le entregó, y mientras murmuraba una oración a Gaia, la Diosa de la Tierra, para que recibiera a esa criatura en su seno, con un rápido movimiento y tras ver la mirada de paz y agradecimiento que le lanzó el grifo, cortó los últimos enlaces que tenía con la vida.

Entregó la hoja de marfil a su hija y volvió al claro. Las pocas manchas de sangre que hubieran podido quedar desaparecieron de sus ropajes, y con una mirada cansada, ordenó a sus hijas que cerraran aquella zona, hasta que el círculo de la vida cumpliera su ciclo. Se centró en los hermanos, quienes estaban recuperándose de la impresión. Los gemelos Ian y Patrick parecían a punto de quedarse dormidos, Arthur, a pesar de haber llorado también, no parecía tan agotado como sus hermanos, y Scott y Dylan no dejaban de acariciar y consolar a sus hermanos.

Scott y Dylan se levantaron un poco después, con los gemelos ya casi dormidos, y en el montículo de musgo en el que se habían despertado aquella mañana acostaron a los chicos. Dylan los arropó, y Scott volvió a la mesa, sirviéndose una taza del brebaje que habían colocado una de las pequeñas hadas mientras tanto. Sirvió tres tazas: una para él, otra para Dylan y otra para Arthur. El pequeño cogió la taza y bebió un sorbo de la misma. Aquel brebaje también estaba bueno, no podía describir su sabor, dulce, tranquilizante, terroso. Estaba muy bueno, y hacia que se sintiera mejor. Lo malo era que estaba muy caliente y casi se quema la lengua, pero por lo demás estaba muy bueno.

Seren se sentó con ellos, y se sirvió otra taza de aquel brebaje. Estuvieron los cuatro en silencio un buen rato, hasta que el bulto en la espalda de Arthur se movió y se colocó delante. Se escuchó un rasgado, y el bulto asomó por el agujero que acababa de hacer.

Era un conejo verde, pero lo que llamaba la atención no era solo el color, sino que, también tenía alas, como pudieron ver una vez que salió de su escondite. Arthur se sorprendió, pero una vez que se repuso de la sorpresa, acarició un poco la cabecita del conejito y este fue a sus brazos, para que le acariciara ahí.

\- Vaya, hacía mucho que no lo veía por aquí – dijo algo sorprendida Seren.

\- ¿Qué se supone que es? – preguntó Dylan acariciando un poco también al conejito.

\- No sé cómo se llama su raza, pero siempre ha habido un ejemplar acompañando a la Reina. Sinceramente, - dijo el hada – creía que se habían extinguido, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no aparecía ninguno.

El conejito soltó lo que parecía ser un asentimiento y se acurrucó aún más en los brazos de Arthur. Este esbozó una sonrisa, ¡Es que el conejito era muy mono!

Un rato después en el que Seren conversó con los dos mayores acerca de temas amenos, como libros que Dylan podría leer cuando estuvieran en la capital, algunas curiosidades, entre otros, mientras Arthur jugaba con su nuevo amigo, y los gemelos dormían plácidamente (cosa que Scott agradecía mucho, porque los dos eran bastante hiperactivos), un sonido de golpes atrajo la atención del hada y de los tres hermanos. Hubo una pausa antes de que pudieran ubicarlo, y cuando volvió a sonar, a Dylan casi se le sale el corazón del pecho al descubrir que venían del huevo.

Seren le pidió a su hija mayor que trajera piezas de carne crudas y trapos, y Dylan cogió el huevo con cuidado. Este vibró en sus manos mientras sentía esos golpes. Scott y Arthur se sentaron a ambos lados, y el conejito se posaba sobre la cabeza de Arthur también para mirar aquel espectáculo. Cada vez los golpes eran más fuertes. Las hadas colocaron junto a Dylan las piezas de carne y los trapos. Colocó los trapos alrededor del huevo para que no rodara hasta el suelo y el dragoncito no se lastimara.

Unos minutos después, que parecieron horas en opinión de Dylan, los golpes pararon. Ninguno de los hermanos separaba la vista del huevo, para no perderse nada, por lo que los tres se sorprendieron cuando algo lo abultó. Cada vez se fue abultando más, hasta que un trozo del huevo cayó, y después de ese otro, y después de un tercero ya había salido.

De color rojo sangre, del largo del antebrazo y no mucho mayor que un gato adulto, pequeñas púas que recorrían el espinazo, una cabeza alargada, pequeñas garras blancas y una larga cola. Desperezó sus alas, las cuales eran más grandes que él, membranosas, abrió sus pequeñas fauces y reveló pequeños colmillos y dientecitos. Ante ellos había un maravilloso, majestuoso y perfecto ejemplar de dragón, que miró a cada uno de los presentes y dejó fija su mirada ambarina en Dylan, quien no cabía en sí de la emoción. Tantas veces había soñado volar en un dragón, luchar junto a él en una épica batalla digna de contar a sus descendientes, tantas veces que había soñado ser él mismo una de esas criaturas, y ahora tenía ante él a una cría de dragón. Alargó la mano hacia él, para tocarle la cabeza, y el dragón con curiosidad también se acercó al castaño.

Un choque de energía tan cálido como el que le había recorrido cuando el unicornio lo había tocado lo volvió a recorrer entonces. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que el dragón tenía un brillo de comprensión en sus ojos, parecía saber quién era él, al igual que también sabía quiénes eran los dos chicos que estaban a su lado.

\- Espera que le pongas un nombre Dylan – dijo el hada, quien también había observado el nacimiento desde su sitio.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Scott con curiosidad. - ¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas sin que nosotros te las digamos?

\- Utilizo la telepatía – dijo algo avergonzada. – Es el arte de leer la mente de una persona. Si queréis os puedo enseñar a utilizar este poder, y a protegeros de él. Pero no es un poder que debáis utilizar a la ligera, debéis recordar que la mente de una persona es su fortaleza y que la telepatía es el entrar a robar sus pensamientos u opiniones. Si os quedáis más tranquilos, yo no he utilizado este poder con malicia, solo para saber cómo os llamáis y vuestra historia.

\- Entonces – dijo Dylan para cambiar de tema, - aparte de enseñarnos eso, ¿qué nombre podría ponerle? – preguntó mientras acariciaba su escamosa cabeza. Un murmullo salía de su garganta, casi como si el dragón estuviera ronroneando.

\- Eso debes decidirlo tú, ya que va a ser tu compañero de aventuras – dijo Seren. Un par de hadas se acercaron y tras un par de murmullos, dio un asentimiento. – Creo que es mejor que comamos todos ya, la comida está lista, y mañana podremos empezar a entrenar vuestros poderes.

\- ¿Cómo "mañana" ?, si apenas debe ser media tarde – replicó Scott confundido.

\- El tiempo aquí es relativo, además, estuvimos casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde de hoy en el otro claro – explicó Seren. – Ya debería ser cerca de medianoche si no me equivoco.

\- Qué tarde es entonces – dijo Dylan mientras veía como el dragoncito comía un buen pedazo de carne. Pensaba en un buen nombre de dragón, uno que les gustase a ambos, y entonces recordó el nombre que más aparecía en sus sueños: - ¿Qué tal Fafnir? Es un buen nombre ¿no te parece? – le dijo al dragón, que había dejado de prestarle atención a su comida por un segundo. El dragoncito mostró su conformidad haciendo un sonido que parecía un rugido y yendo hacia el cuello de Dylan, posándose allí, mientras enroscaba su cola en su brazo derecho y ronroneaba. Dylan acarició un poco su cabeza, y se sirvió un vaso de agua y un trozo de pastel de color anaranjado, que, a pesar de su apariencia, tenía un sabor más bien salado.

Arthur casi se quedaba dormido encima de la mesa después de haber comido algo. Era normal, ya que ese había sido un día agotador y él no dejaba de ser un niño de diez años. Scott al ver que casi se duerme encima de las gachas de avena que estaba comiendo, cogió al niño y lo acostó con los gemelos, que ya roncaban tranquilamente a pierna suelta. Arthur se arrebujó en la manta apenas tocó el lecho de musgo y Mint (que era el nombre que le había puesto al final al conejito gracias a la sugerencia de una de las hijas de Seren) se acomodó cerca del pequeño también, aprovechando un poco de su calor.

Unos minutos después, los dos mayores también fueron a dormir, no sin antes despedirse de Seren, quien se despidió de ellos con un "que paséis una buena noche niños". Los dos se acostaron cerca de Arthur, porque los gemelos cuando dormían tendían a dar patadas como si soñaran jugar al balón como hacían cuando vivían sus padres, y siempre Scott se levantaba con más de un moratón y muy mal humor.

Arthur se acurrucó aún más al sentir dos fuentes más de calor, y Seren les pidió a dos de sus hijas que les trajeran dos mantas más, puesto que ese día, a pesar de que era abril, iba a hacer frío por la noche. Las hadas cumplieron con lo prometido y taparon con dos mantones grandes a los cinco chicos, que ya habían caído ante el agotamiento del día.

\- Deberán descansar ahora, puesto que mañana será un día agotador. Buenas noches mis chicos.

* * *

Comenzó siendo un día tranquilo, pero eso con estos chicos eso nunca duraba.

Un grito se escuchó y retumbo en todo el claro, haciendo que tres chicos que dormían plácidamente envueltos en un gran mantón con el que estaban la mar de calentitos, despertasen de forma violenta. Los autores del grito, se echaron aterrados sobre el gran bulto que contenía a sus hermanos, haciendo que se llevaran tres golpes "con cariño" de parte de Scott. Arthur, quien solo se había despertado, puesto que sus hermanos se habían llevado el golpe, bostezó y abrazó a Mint, quien se había vuelto a refugiar en su ya maltrecha y rota camisa. Lo malo es que ya no tenía otra, y tendría que ir solo con el pantalón y el chaleco, con lo poco que le gustaba. Dylan en cambio, no golpeó a Ian y a Pat, sino que les había dirigido una mala mirada y había empezado a buscar en el gran mantón a Fafnir.

\- ¿Dónde está Fafnir? – preguntó a sus hermanos al no encontrarlo allí.

\- ¿Quién es Fafnir? – preguntó de vuelta Ian. Scott salió del calor del lecho, se estiró y dirigió la vista hacia donde dormían los gemelos, descubriendo aquello que los había hecho gritar y al mismo tiempo, el objeto de búsqueda de Dylan.

Allí enroscado se hallaba Fafnir, quien le dirigió una mirada curiosa a Scott. Parecía preguntarle qué pasaba para que se pusieran así. Scott miro a los gemelos, luego volvió a mirar al dragón y con una sonrisa les dijo a los gemelos:

\- Parece mentira que con trece años aún os meéis en los pantalones por una inocente lagartija con alas – y una vez dicho esto se rio y fue a la mesa. Los gemelos indignados, miraron al dragón, quien se levantó y fue hacia ellos despacio, curioso, pero sin terminar de confiar en los gemelos. Arthur salió de detrás de los gemelos y fue hacia la mesa también, no sin antes, reírse un poco también de la cara de los gemelos, quienes aún miraban anonadados a la criatura.

Se encaminó a la mesa, donde no sólo no había nada para comer, como siempre había, sino que había cinco conjuntos de ropa, completamente nuevos, que esperaban doblados correctamente. Scott también miraba los conjuntos de ropa, y cogió el que estaba a su izquierda. Dedujo que esas prendas que había cogido eran para él, puesto que eran completamente de sus medidas. Giró la cabeza hacia Arthur, que acababa de llegar a la mesa con Mint en su cabeza, tal y como estaba por la noche. La ropa era de colores azules, como la camisa que Scott tenía a su derecha y que suponía, era para Dylan. Scott cogió los pantalones que estaban en su montón y vio que eran negros, de una tela liviana pero que calentaba. La camisa que había cogido antes también era azul, y del mismo material, con varios bolsillos. Pero quizá lo que más le gustaba eran el abrigo y el cinturón. El cinturón era de cuero, y tenía varios enganches para colgarse lo que quisiera. El abrigo, por su parte, era largo, también de cuero negro, con muchos bolsillos interiores, con algunos detalles en azul en la espalda. La ropa de Arthur, era también azul, una camisa nueva de color azul oscuro, unos pantalones marrones, y una chaqueta algo larga, de cuero azulado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué miráis los dos con tanto interés? - Preguntó Dylan al ver que Scott y Arthur estaban absortos en sus ropas nuevas, y mientras Fafnir se acomodaba en su cuello. Dylan se acercó a la mesa y esbozó una "o" con su boca al ver la ropa.

Scott señalo el montoncito a su derecha, y vio un chaleco azul, una camisa blanca, un pañuelo para el cuello y unos pantalones marrones. Vio a su lado dos conjuntos idénticos, que suponía que era para los gemelos, que avanzaron sin terminar de fiarse del dragón. Al ver su ropa, los gemelos dieron un salto de alegría, ¡Hacía mucho que no llevaban ropa nueva! Camisas celestes, pantalones marrones y chalecos violetas. Seren llegó, y trajo con ella cinco pares de botas, todas ellas hasta la rodilla, de color marrón.

\- Creo que va siendo hora de que os deis un buen baño, os vendrá bien antes del desayuno – dijo mientras les daba su par de zapatos. – Mis hijas os guiaran al lago y de vuelta, para que no os perdáis.

\- Muchas gracias – dijeron los hermanos, y se encaminaron hacia el túnel por el que entraron hacía unos días. Se encaminaron hacia el lago donde había empezado todo, y allí las hadas les dieron unos botes con jabón líquido, para que pudieran lavarse. Los gemelos volvieron a jugar en el agua, y se quedaron mudos al ver entrar en la laguna a Arthur.

\- Hey Artie, ¿qué es eso que tienes en el pecho? – preguntó Ian mientras se acercaba a Arthur. Arthur miró hacia donde Ian apuntaba, y descubrió la marca que allí había. Era un dibujo de un color azul brillante, de una pica coronada y con alas de ángel. En el centro de la pica había un círculo con números romanos en los bordes. Pat también se acercó con curiosidad, y agachándose un poco, cogió un puñado de algas verdes, y una vez satisfecha su "curiosidad", fue a donde dejaron las botellitas y la ropa limpia, y en una de ellas colocó la masa de algas machacadas que había hecho.

Dylan y Scott también se acercaron a ver el dibujo que tenía Arthur en el pecho, y después de decir que era bonito (Dylan), y que ya podría ocultarlo bien, porque quien sabía lo que podría pasar si alguien lo ve antes de tiempo (Scott), fueron a coger una botellita de jabón para comenzar su aseo. Había una botellita vacía, que dedujeron que sería la que habían utilizado los gemelos, por lo que Scott se decidió por una que tenía un verde más oscuro, mientras que Arthur y Dylan cogían dos botellitas de color verde pálido.

Los hermanos se volvieron a sorprender cuando vieron otro dibujo, esta vez en el pecho de Scott. Era un dibujo azul, de una pica, pero definitivamente no era el mismo diseño que el dibujo de Arthur. Tenía una serie de espirales en el interior, formando un tribal, y estaba dentro de un circulo con números romanos en los bordes. Scott no le dio más importancia, pero los gemelos no dejaron de tirarles agua tanto a Arthur como a él.

\- ¿Por qué no os vais un poco a tomar por culo a otro lado? Dejad que el enano y yo nos bañemos tranquilos joder – les dijo ya harto de lo cansinos que podrían ser los otros dos pelirrojos. Pensó un poco y luego añadió: - Aunque pensándolo mejor, es mejor que empecemos a llamarte Reina Enana, ¿no crees Artie?

Arthur, que ya estaba un poco harto de sus hermanos mayores, al escuchar esto se puso rojo, y echándole agua por encima a Scott, salpicando de paso a los gemelos, quienes se reían los tres por lo que había dicho el mayor, se dispuso a alejarse de ellos e irse con Dylan. Pero, aun así, Dylan no le prestaba nada de atención, estaba más atento en observar cómo nadaba y se limpiaba Fafnir que en sus hermanos, por lo que decidió terminar su baño e irse a secar con Mint, quien se había quedado en la orilla sobre lo que quedaba de la ropa vieja de Arthur.

Y después de varios minutos, cuando Scott quiso aclararse el pelo, descubrió que ahora su pelo era verde. Los cuatro hermanos empezaron a reírse de la cara de desconcierto que tenía el mayor, que por más agua que se echara en la melena no se iba el color, y cada vez se iba poniendo más rojo, y no sabían ya si era por la vergüenza o por el cabreo que estaba cogiendo.

\- Pero Scott, míralo de este modo, ahora te hace juego con los ojos – aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la poca paciencia que tenía Scott. El que había dicho eso fue el pobre Arthur, quien lo había dicho para calmarlo al menos, un poco, pero el anteriormente pelirrojo ya estaba en su límite y el comentario hizo el efecto contrario. Se abalanzó sobre el pequeño, que ya traía las botas y los pantalones nuevos puestos, y empezó la persecución.

Los gemelos seguían riéndose por lo cómico de la situación, no todos los días su hermano mayor se teñía el pelo de verde y perseguía a su hermano pequeño tal y como su madre lo trajo al mundo. Dylan, quien ya se había terminado de reír, dejo a Fafnir en el suelo y fue a coger y a tranquilizar a Scott. Se aseguró primero que quedaba un bote con jabón, y al confirmarlo y cogerlo junto a un poco de agua, fue a un punto por el que sus hermanos habían pasado un par de veces durante la persecución. Esperó allí hasta que volvieron a pasar. Primero Arthur, quien casi iba llorando, y ya estaba algo agotado por la carrera, sonrojado y sudando, pasó al lado de Dylan y siguió corriendo unos cinco metros más. Luego Scott, quien cayó al suelo cuan largo era y Dylan aprovechó en colocarse encima mientras que con un poco de agua y el jabón que había cogido, se apresuró a masajearle la cabeza a Scott. Esto pareció relajarlo un tanto, ya que dejó de moverse y de forcejear con el castaño, quien parecía conseguir sacar el color verde de su pelo.

\- Tal vez debas perseguir un poco a los gemelos en lugar de a Arthur, él sólo trataba de ser optimista – le dijo Dylan al oído antes de levantarse de encima de Scott. Scott también se incorporó y fue a aclararse el jabón. Dylan había conseguido quitar la mayor parte del tinte de algas, pero seguía teniendo mechas verdes. "Bueno mejor eso que el pelo verde por completo", pensó Scott mientras hundía la cabeza en el agua. Ian, Pat y Arthur llevaban ya vestidos un buen rato, pero eso de poco le sirvió a Scott, puesto que cuando salió del agua, pudo pillar a los dos bromistas y los llevo a la laguna. Ambos gritaban por ayuda, pero Arthur poco podía hacer contra Scott, y Dylan volvía a centrarse en su dragón, por lo que de poco les valió. Scott los llevó a donde se estaba lavando antes y haciendo caso omiso a las pataletas de los otros dos, los sumergió por completo. Luego salió del agua y fue a vestirse con la ropa que les había dado el hada.

Los dos hermanos salieron del agua y fueron a sacudir la ropa lejos de su hermano. Habían aprendido la lección, pero no les duraría mucho, ya que algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Pudieron volver al claro gracias a las hadas, quienes habían dejado algunas pistas para que no se perdieran. Seren los recibió en el claro, con la mesa llena de comida tal y como acostumbraba a estar. Al ver a los gemelos aun mojados, los mechones verdes del mayor y a Arthur aun con manchas de sudor en la ropa, nada tardó en atar cabos y soltar una risilla. Los niños podían ser tan adorablemente traviesos…

Los chicos se sentaron a la mesa y se sirvieron el brebaje que tanto les gustaba, mientras tomaban algunas galletas, y empezaron a desayunar. Seren se sentó con ellos, tal y como venía siendo ya costumbre, y espero a que desayunaran tranquilos. Los gemelos, a pesar de la ahogadilla que el mayor les había dado como escarmiento, seguían soltando risitas al ver los mechones verdes que le quedaban al mayor, y les contaron a las hadas lo que habían hecho, mientras que Dylan sonreía y Scott se quejaba y los amenazaba de que si lo volvían a repetir que no volverían a ver la luz del sol.

Arthur, por el contrario, estaba callado, pensando, y el hada Seren, prestando atención tanto a los gemelos como a los dos mayores, también pensaba en los poderes de los chicos. Estaba segura que podrían manejarlos, pero de lo que no estaba tan segura era de si podrían parar la guerra. El destino podía ser tan cruel en ocasiones…

\- Seren, ¿qué poderes tenemos? – preguntó Arthur con voz algo tímida. Los otros cuatro hermanos callaron enseguida, pues, aunque se habían planteado antes esa pregunta, no habían encontrado el momento adecuado para abordar la pregunta.

\- Estaba esperando a que me lo preguntarais – dijo Seren con una sonrisa. – Concretamente el tuyo gira en torno a cualquier tipo de magia, podrás hacer invocaciones y viajar en el tiempo. Pero eso último tiene sus límites, pues para ello debes ir acompañado del Rey, - Hizo una pausa y miró al mayor, quien bebía un poco de su taza. – Scott, querido, tú tienes poder sobre el fuego en todas sus formas, tanto artificial como elemental.

\- Eso ¿qué quiere decir? – preguntó Scott.

\- Que tendrás dominio sobre él tanto si es fuego creado por el hombre como en su estado más natural – explicó Seren. Volvió la mirada hacia Ian: - Tú tienes el poder de convertirte en un animal, pero aún no sé exactamente qué animal eres.

\- No importa – dijo Ian con una sonrisa, - será guay ser un animal. – Seren asintió a esto antes de continuar.

\- Patrick, querido, tú tienes el don de la curación, serás capaz de utilizar la magia para curar cualquier herida – dijo Seren con pesadez.

\- Y si tengo ese poder, ayer pude haber salvado a esa criatura ¿no? – dijo el pelinaranja, algo indignado.

\- Pero ¿sabes utilizar tu poder, Patrick? – preguntó el hada con pesar. Ya sabía que preguntaría aquello, y al ver la negativa que le dio, ella asintió y miró a Dylan. – Querido, aparte del dragón, tú tienes poder sobre el resto de animales, es decir, puedes domesticar al animal más salvaje de todos-

\- Es decir, ¿Qué puede hacer que Scott sea un gatito domesticado en lugar de la mala bestia que es? – pregunto Ian con una sonrisa que aparentaba ser inocente. Arthur, Pat y Dylan empezaron a reírse, mas no Scott, quien le dirigió una mirada asesina a Ian.

\- Es posible – dijo el hada también divertida con la pregunta del pelinaranja mayor. Scott refunfuñó un poco y se limitó a callar a sus hermanos con la mirada, mientras bebía un sorbo de su taza.

Terminaron el desayuno comentando cómo podrían entrenar sus poderes, Arthur se puso a jugar con algunas hadas, con Mint y con Fafnir, los gemelos exploraban algo más del claro, y los dos mayores se quedaron hablando con Seren.

\- Dijiste algo de enseñarnos telepatía ¿cierto? – preguntó Dylan con curiosidad.

\- Sí, si estáis dispuestos, os enseñaré a los dos ahora mismo, y podréis enseñárselo a vuestros hermanos cuando consideréis que están preparados – dijo el hada con tranquilidad.

\- Lo estamos – dijeron los dos al unísono.

\- Bien pues – comenzó el hada, - Tenéis que dejar la mente en blanco, no penséis en absolutamente nada. – dijo y los chicos eso hicieron. Se concentraron en dejar la mente en blanco, en no pensar absolutamente nada, cerraron los ojos y solo pudieron escuchar las risas de sus hermanos, el sonido de las hojas al pasar el viento, los animales corretear. Y la voz de Seren al decir: - ahora os tenéis que concentrar en un único sonido, una canción que guardéis en la memoria o en un objeto, y solo pensar en eso.

Ambos lo hicieron, y cuando Seren fue a meterse en las mentes de ambos, se encontró dos fuertes muros que impedían la entrada. Sonrió satisfecha y dijo:

\- Ambos podéis parar, lo habéis hecho bien – al decir esto los chicos abrieron los ojos y vieron que Seren les sonrió. – Es un método de defensa, cuando hayáis entrenado algo podréis hacerlo sin tanta concentración. También hay ataques telepáticos, pero eso no os lo enseñaré yo. Ahora, para entrar en la mente de alguien, tenéis que proyectar una parte de vuestra mente hacia la persona que queréis leer, y esto requiere de mucha práctica. Podéis intentarlo entre vosotros para practicar, empezando por miraros a los ojos.

Ambos lo hicieron, Dylan miró a los ojos de Scott, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, proyectó una parte de su mente tal y como dijo el hada. Scott recibió la proyección de Dylan como una puñalada mental, por lo que acabó mareado y sin poder intentarlo él mismo, ya que, hasta pensar le dolía. Parecía que tenía resaca.

\- Dylan, debes hacerlo más suavemente, eso ha sido un ataque telepático, podrías haber destruido la mente de Scott – regañó Seren con el ceño algo fruncido. Dylan se preocupó y fue a pedirle disculpas a Scott y a ver si estaba bien. Este estaba casi a punto de caer desmayado, la cabeza le dolía como nunca, cada sonido por más débil que fuera lo sentía como si fuera un martillo en las sienes. Seren al ver esto, y sondear un poco su mente, se preocupó un poco.

\- Patrick, ¿podrías venir un segundo? – llamó.

El susodicho apareció allí, venia corriendo, estaba sudado, sonrojado y sonriendo, como si hubiera hecho alguna trastada. De hecho, así fue, porque de algún punto del claro se oyó el grito amortiguado por la lejanía de Ian.

\- Dígame, ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó con educación.

\- Voy a enseñarte a curar – dijo el hada. Señaló a Scott y dijo a continuación: - Verás, le duele la cabeza. Lo que tienes que hacer es colocar las manos en la cabeza. Con cuidado – le advirtió Seren, - porque no es un dolor de cabeza normal.

Patrick se dispuso a hacer lo que le pedía, y colocó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del pelirrojo, apenas rozando. Se puso serio al instante, pues sentía que efectivamente, algo iba mal.

\- Muy bien, ahora debes cerrar los ojos y concentrarte en sentir lo que siente. Una vez hecho esto, busca el problema y elimínalo, con cuidado de no dañar nada más – dijo el hada. Patrick cerró los ojos y se concentró en Scott. Algo no andaba bien en su cabeza, eso lo sabía, y buscó el por qué. Tardó unos minutos en encontrar la fuente del dolor, allí en la sien izquierda unos dos centímetros por encima de la oreja, allí era donde estaba concentrado el dolor. Allí había una masa amorfa negra, y parecía que tuviera conciencia, pues embestía a una especie de muro que si seguía así acabaría rompiendo. Por instinto supo que ese muro era la mente de su hermano, y que esa masa amorfa que lo golpeaba era el dolor que lo estaba torturando.

Se concentró en la masa, la rodeó, la atacó y poco a poco aquella masa fue desapareciendo. El proceso duró varios minutos, por lo que cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, vio que junto con Dylan estaban Ian y Arthur mirando, este último con Fafnir acomodado en el cuello y con Mint en la cabeza, y rodeado también de hadas curiosas. Scott también abrió los ojos y se vio rodeado de tanta gente, pero ya estaba de mejor humor al haber desaparecido el dolor, por lo que no le importó estar rodeado.

Todos respiraron aliviados al ver que el mayor ya estaba bien, y una vez que se alejaron un poco, Arthur para seguir jugando con las hadas, el conejo y el dragón, Ian y Patrick se sentaron en el suelo para descansar un poco, y los dos mayores, ya más tranquilos, se quedaron en la mesa junto a Seren.

El resto del día pasó sin mayores incidentes, se relajaron todos, comieron bien y cuando Dylan, los gemelos y Arthur fueron a dormir, Scott se quedó sentado en la mesa, pensativo. Seren se dio cuenta de aquello, sabía que el mayor había estado dándole vueltas a algo un rato después de que se le pasara el dolor de cabeza.

\- Seren, creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos – dijo el pelirrojo por fin. – Tenemos un largo viaje aun por recorrer si queremos llegar a la capital, sobre todo ahora que tenemos estos poderes y que Arthur es la Reina y yo el As.

\- Tienes razón, tenéis un muy largo camino por recorrer – asintió el hada. – Por ello, ¿cuándo tienes pensado irte? – preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

\- Mañana al mediodía como muy tarde – Scott se rascó la cabeza y añadió: - Espero que no haya mucho problema con ello.

\- Al contrario, mañana estará bien – sonrió el hada. – Podéis iros sin problemas, os prepararé algunas cosas que os puedan hacer falta.

\- No hace falta – replicó Scott. – Ya ha hecho mucho por nosotros, no hace falta que nos prepare nada.

\- Insisto, creo que un mapa y algo de comida para el camino nunca vienen mal – dijo el hada.

\- Está bien, - aceptó el chico. – Iré a dormir entonces. Buenas noches Seren.

\- Buenas noches Scott, que duermas bien – dijo el hada. Fue a una de sus hijas y le dijo: - Prepara las bolsas, y procura tener cuidado, algunas cosas son delicadas.

La pequeña hada fue a cumplir con el encargo mientras Seren giraba la vista hacia los chicos. Esbozó una sonrisa y se fue.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, no vieron a Seren, por lo que desayunaron sin ella. Scott aprovechó y les dijo que partirían aquella mañana, a lo que los gemelos y Arthur se quejaron un poco. Solo Dylan se mostró de acuerdo, y fue el que terminó convenciendo a los pequeños de que era lo mejor, que ya debían ponerse en marcha.

Y así, prepararon las pocas cosas que tenían y al llegar el mediodía vieron a Seren. Venía con otra hada, algo más bajita que ella, pero igualmente hermosa. Ambas venían con varios bultos de distintos tamaños, y los soltaron en la mesa con cuidado.

\- Tengo unos últimos regalos para vosotros, chicos – dijo el hada Seren. Posó su mirada sabia y antigua sobre cada uno de los chicos, preparados ya para irse. – Aquí tenéis varias mochilas con comida, agua, un mapa, ropa de abrigo, y algunas otras cosas que os puedan hacer falta en el camino. Sin embargo, no es eso solo lo que os voy a dar. Scott – se giró hacia el mayor y le dedicó una sonrisa. – Aquí tienes a Hivern – dijo mientras su hija le tendía al chico algo envuelto en telas, parecía pesado, pero era ligero, y al desenvolverlo, vio que era una gran espada, a dos manos, con la hoja tan ancha como su antebrazo, y la empuñadura revestida de cuero. Parecía haber sido forjada de una sola pieza de metal, de un acero ligero, pero a la vez resistente. Scott envainó la espada y agradeció al hada con los ojos brillantes.

\- Dylan, para ti tengo a Malfyr, seguro que lo encuentras más cómodo que a Hivern – dijo el hada mayor y le tendió otra espada, más pequeña, de una mano e, igual a la de Scott, forjada de una única pieza de metal. – También tengo un arco y flechas, que seguro sabrás manejar con puntería – añadió mientras le tendía un arco de madera tallada. Dylan lo cogió y tensó la cuerda, probando su flexibilidad, y agradeció a las hadas con una sonrisa satisfecha.

\- Ian, para ti tengo esto – dijo Seren mientras le daba a Ian dos guantes de malla con púas en los nudillos y un arco con sus flechas, los cuales probó. Al ver que le estaban bien los guantes y que el arco estaba a su gusto, sonrió y le brillaron los ojos, y agradeció efusivamente al hada. – Patrick, a ti te doy esto – le entregó un saquito que no pesaba apenas y un arco con sus flechas. Al abrir el saquito vio que contenía algunas hierbas. – son algunas hierbas curativas que crecen por aquí. Las he seleccionado yo misma, y sé que sabrás sacarle un buen uso. En tu bolso hay un pergamino con las propiedades de cada una por si te sirve de guía – explicó el hada al tiempo que señalaba la mochila que le correspondía. Patrick asintió y le dio las gracias algo tímido al hada, y se fue con Ian, quien seguía admirando los guantes que le habían dado.

\- Arthur, pequeño, a ti te tengo una pequeña sorpresa – le dijo al rubio.

\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó mientras colocaba a Mint en su cabeza. El hada le indicó que le siguiera, y al llegar a la mesa, le tendió un bulto cuadrado, envuelto en telas que parecían antiguas. Arthur lo abrió con cuidado, y descubrió un libro, un antiguo libro con paginas amarillentas, y que, a pesar de ello, no parecía que el tiempo lo hubiera dañado. – Es un libro de magia que le perteneció a Alice Kirkland, la última Reina de Picas, que pasó a su hijo Oliver y ahora es tuyo. Dentro hay un mensaje para ti, esperando que lo leas. – Arthur no cabía en sí de la emoción y la curiosidad, ya quería saber qué tipo de cosas le podría decir un antepasado, cómo era, qué clase de hechizos habría… - Aún hay más, pequeño – le dijo el hada. – Aquí tienes a Caliburn, la espada que ha ido pasando de generación en generación entre las Reinas, igual que Hivern ha ido pasando de generación en generación entre los Ases. Además de un arco y sus flechas, al igual que tus hermanos.

Una vez dicho esto, el hada termino de entregar las mochilas con los víveres, y los hermanos se fueron despidiendo de las hadas. Por último, se despidieron de Seren, quien les sonrió una última vez con cariño, para decirles:

\- Chicos, esto es sólo el principio de un largo viaje, en el que tendréis que esforzaros y evolucionar. Recordad estas palabras: Vivid, errad y aprended, pues es la mejor forma de cultivar la sabiduría.

Dicho esto, los hermanos volvieron a agradecerle al hada, por haberlos cuidado aquellos días, por haberles dado cobijo y alimento, por los dones del unicornio y los regalos y por todo. Arthur abrazó al hada, y parecía que no la iba a soltar nunca, hasta que Fafnir le dio un par de tirones en el pantalón antes de trepar y acomodarse en el cuello del menor. Fue entonces cuando Arthur fue con Dylan y cogidos de la mano, dijeron adiós a Seren y se metieron en el túnel.

El túnel seguía abierto un rato después de que los hermanos desaparecieran, lo que preocupó a Seren, sobre todo cuando alguien salió de él completamente herido y casi sin conocimiento.

\- A-a-ayu-da-me… - fue lo último que dijo el desconocido antes de desfallecer.

Seren palideció y fue a ayudarlo. Cuando lo reconoció no lo podía creer.

¿Puede ser que los reyes de Picas no sean los únicos que puedan viajar en el tiempo?

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado, me he esforzado mucho, casi me sangran las manos (?)**

 **Dejadme un review si os ha gustado, si queréis mandarme tomates, bombas atómicas (?), ok eso no xD**

 **Un saludo y nos leemos :3**

 **PD: No sé cuándo tendré el siguiente capítulo, porque tardo mucho en escribirlo, pero espero tenerlo para finales de mes.**

 **Ahora sí, un saludo y nos leemos :3**


	2. 2 El Reino de Corazones

**Buenas tardes a todos, aquí Saphira con un nuevo capítulo de Chronicles. Ya estaba sufriendo por no poder subirlo hoy w"**

 **Muchas gracias a X-JaneElder-X y a nene5623 por sus reviews**

 **No quiero spoilear mucho del capítulo, solo que aquí se sabrá algo más sobre el antagonista de la historia**

 **(Espero que sus fans no me maten por esto nwn")**

 **Dentro capítulo ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia© le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, este fanfic es sin fines de lucro ^^**

* * *

 _Capítulo 2_

 _994_

REINO DE CORAZONES

Amanecía en el palacio del reino de Corazones el Rey, Ludwig Beilschmidt, despeinado y con un pijama consistente en una camisa blanca y sus interiores. Entraron las sirvientas para prepararle el baño y las ropas que llevaría aquel día. Era un día especial, su mejor amigo volvería después de varios años de entrenamiento. Se preguntaba cuánto habría cambiado, si seguiría siendo tan infantil como lo recordaba, si había madurado…

Centrado en sus pensamientos como estaba, entró al baño. Todo estaba a su gusto, la ducha, los dos jabones que utilizaba y el cuenco con clara de huevo que utilizaba siempre para fijarse el cabello. Su hermano mayor siempre decía que era algo innecesario, que sin aquello también lucía tan asombroso como él, pero seguía sin gustarle. Demasiado tiempo pasó despeinado cuando era un crío, quería dejar eso atrás.

Entró en la ducha y abrió el grifo del agua caliente. Ya les gustaría tener a los de Tréboles ese lujo tecnológico. Eran los únicos que tenían los dispositivos de agua caliente, que optimizaba el consumo y ahorraba litros de agua y el carbón necesario que normalmente gastarían para un simple aseo. Aunque tampoco debía menospreciar de esa forma al reino que deseaba la supremacía sobre los otros tres.

Aquella situación le daba dolor de cabeza. Es cierto que cada reino tenía su ejército y sus espías, asesinos, etc., pero aquello ya pasaba de castaño a oscuro. Con un suspiro, cambio la temperatura del agua y la puso completamente fría. Aquello ayudaba a guardar el calor del vapor y activaba la circulación. O eso le había dicho Kiku. En todo caso, ya lo había hecho costumbre, y además ayudaba a despejarse y a despertarse. Cogió una toalla y se la colocó en la cintura. Cogió otra y fue sacudiéndose el pelo y secándose el cuerpo mientras miraba su imagen en el espejo.

Su corto pelo rubio, sus ojos azules, la sombra violeta debajo de los mismos, su mandíbula cuadrada, sus hombros anchos, su musculatura. Su cuerpo, más que ser el cuerpo de un aristócrata, era el cuerpo de un soldado, un soldado que no había luchado en su vida, salvo para entrenar con su hermano. A veces se levantaba por la mañana con ganas de coger una espada y empezar a dar golpes sin ton ni son. Aquellas mismas veces que se levantaba con una única imagen en la cabeza: los cuerpos desmembrados de las personas que poblaban su reino, los estandartes anteriormente rosas ahora eran rojos, teñidos por la ira y el miedo, el odio, que apresaba su ser contra la única figura que no se teñía de rojo, que mantenía su color original, brillantemente inmaculado.

En aquella imagen, él avanzaba hacia esa figura, para desentrañar quién era aquel ser del inframundo, que sostenía algo en sus manos, tan rojo como el mismo suelo que pisaba. Ludwig avanzaba, con paso seguro, sin detenerse a contemplar la masacre a su alrededor. Por fin pudo ver el color de la figura, y ya casi podía distinguir el objeto en sus manos.

Verde.

Verde y una maraña de pelo castaño.

Verde y una maraña de pelo castaño del que sobresalía un rizo.

Verde y una cabeza que conocía perfectamente y sabía a quién le pertenecía.

Vio una mirada violeta, acompañada de una siniestra sonrisa, sin una marca de sangre, con la insignia del reino de Tréboles.

Ludwig abrió los ojos y vio que el espejo en el que se contemplaba hacia un rato yacía roto, algunos pedazos en el suelo y su mano ensangrentada. Había vuelto a soñar despierto. Había hablado con Kiku sobre ese sueño, que se repetía miles de veces, algunas noches sí, otras también, y el resto simplemente eran noches de insomnio en las que se ocupaba de leer o de hacer cosas que pudieran agotarlo hasta caer inconsciente.

Algo mareado, se sentó en el borde de la cama, y agachó la cabeza.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué seguía con aquella imagen en la cabeza?, ¿Qué significaba?

Algo más recuperado, se vistió con la ropa que dejaron las sirvientas. Una camisa algo holgada, un chaleco de tonos rojizos de cuero rígido, unos pantalones marrones y unas botas altas de cuero. Se peinó y se echó sobre el pelo la clara de huevo y se colocó la corona. Cogió la capa rosa que había sobre una de las sillas y se la colocó por encima. Una última mirada al espejo roto, y la imagen que le devolvió uno de los trozos que aún quedaba en el marco le resultó satisfactoria.

Salió al pasillo y se dispuso a ir al comedor, donde seguramente lo estarían esperando.

Y así fue, su hermano mayor, Gilbert Beilschmidt, uno de los dos Joker del mundo, quienes se suponía que debía procurar que la guerra no estallara entre los reinos junto al otro Joker, pero que habían fracasado estrepitosamente en su misión, estaba sentado donde siempre, a la derecha de la cabecera de la mesa. A su lado estaba Xiao, el As de Corazones, también el hermano pequeño de Kiku, quien estaba a la izquierda de la cabecera de la mesa. A su lado el resto de los asientos estaba vacío.

\- ¿Dónde están Yong Soo y Mei? – preguntó Ludwig alzando una ceja.

\- Buenos días Ludwig-san, hoy han salido a entrenar, desayunaron temprano – respondió Kiku con formalidad. – Nosotros le esperábamos, pensábamos que le había pasado algo al tardar tanto.

\- Primero, no me trates con tantos formalismos Kiku, que prácticamente somos amigos de toda la vida – dijo Ludwig mientras se sentaba. – Segundo, lo único que me ha pasado es la pesadilla de siempre.

\- Kesesesese, empecemos a comer ya, ¡Me muero de hambre! – dijo el albino mientras atacaba uno de los pasteles que habían servidos.

\- O sea, yo también tengo hambre y no ataco así la comida hombre – dijo el chico sentado a su lado.

Comenzaron a comer, y hablaron de los deberes que debían cumplir aquella mañana. Kiku pensaba hacer junto a Mei un recibimiento acogedor para los dos chicos que volvían aquel día, por lo que, terminando su parte del desayuno, fue a buscarla en la sala de la armería. Ludwig, Gilbert y Xiao se quedaron desayunando un poco más.

\- ¿A qué hora llegarán Feliciano y Lovino? – preguntó Ludwig mientras sorbía lo que quedaba de su zumo.

\- Como que, ni idea – respondió por un lado Xiao.

\- Creo que llegaban algo antes de la hora del almuerzo – dijo Gilbert. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas Lud?

\- Para ver si me da tiempo de firmar los tratados de comercio que dejé pendientes ayer – respondió el Rey. – Además hoy vienen algunos inventores a presentar sus proyectos para que los financie, por lo que será un día movido – terminó de decir y se levantó. – Nos vemos luego entonces.

Cuando vieron que Ludwig ya se había alejado lo suficiente, Xiao miró al Joker y le preguntó:

\- O sea, ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

\- Prefiero decírselo cuando ya lo tenga todo listo, así me podré ir sin que nadie me diga nada – dijo él. Xiao se encogió de hombros y fue a entrenar con Yong Soo, quien prácticamente estaba solo en la armería. Y dejarlo allí sin supervisión con tanta arma era más peligroso que dejar la pólvora a su mismo alcance.

* * *

\- ¡Hermano!

Dos chicos venían a caballo por el camino. Vestían con dos túnicas blancas, con cinturones negros y armados hasta los dientes. El que iba primero, de ojos verdes oliváceos y cabello castaño oscuro, con un rizo sobresaliendo del lado derecho de su flequillo, con el ceño fruncido, volvía la cabeza hacia donde estaba el otro chico, quien era exactamente igual a él salvo porque sus ojos eran de un color ambarino, un rizo sobresalía de su cabeza por la izquierda y su cabello era de un castaño más claro.

\- ¿Qué? No tenemos todo el día, acelera si quieres comer hoy – dijo con voz grave. El chico que le seguía hizo que su caballo apretara el paso, y se colocó al lado de su hermano.

\- Lovino, hermano, ¿qué crees que habrá para comer? – preguntó el chico.

\- Pues no sé, pero espero que no haya patatas. Las he acabado odiando – repuso el que parecía el mayor con cara de asco.

Pasaron algo de tiempo callados, mirando el camino, el sol les daba en plena nuca, calentando sus cabezas. El menor se colocó la capucha de la túnica que vestían ambos jinetes, y el mayor ya llevaba un rato con la suya puesta. La vegetación que los rodeaba era escasa en árboles, lo único que había era arbustos y pastos. Pronto llegaron al terreno que los granjeros cuidaban con tanto mimo, los primeros cultivos de trigo se podían ver, y con ellos los jornaleros que se les quedaban mirando.

Y no era de extrañar, puesto que nunca habían visto a dos extranjeros con túnicas blancas con cinturones negros que ocupaban medio torso y con aquellos cuchillos y espadas sujetas al cinto. El menor, que volvía a estar algo más rezagado, se quedaba mirando por debajo de su capucha a algunos cultivos, intentando recordar de que podrían ser. Alguien le enseñó a él, a su hermano y a dos chicos más, que sabía quiénes eran, pero que apenas lo único que podía recordar era que uno era rubio y de ojos azules y que el otro era más bien moreno con ojos castaños, los tipos de plantas y cultivos que en el reino crecían. E intentando recordar aquellas lecciones se quedaba mirando cada cultivo un buen rato, hasta que la bombilla se encendía y recordaba cuales eran.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Lovino ya estaba muy lejos, tanto, que cuando lo llamaba ni lo escuchaba apenas. Puso a galope a su caballo, y sin volver a prestar más atención a su alrededor, dio alcance a su hermano, quien tampoco se había dado cuenta de que Feliciano, que era el nombre del jinete despistado, se había quedado mirando los cultivos.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estabas haciendo, idiota? – preguntó al ver que el otro estaba despeinado y su caballo resollaba.

\- Ve~ … estaba mirando los cultivos y adivinando cuales eran, ¡he adivinado diez de diez, hermano! – dijo el otro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¡Si sigues así no vamos a llegar nunca, maldición! – casi grita el mayor.

El menor fue a apresurarse una vez que vio que su hermano estaba ya impaciente por llegar y quitarse el sol de la nuca. Aunque Lovino prefería cualquier otro destino antes de la capital del reino de Corazones, ya que prácticamente no se llevaba bien con nadie. Tenía la firme creencia de que en Picas podría tener un futuro, pero ya la corte estaba… ¿cómo decirlo?... vacía. A pesar de la gente que sabía que vivía en el palacio de Picas, allí había una atmósfera que decía que faltaba algo, y no era para menos. Doscientos años sin Reina, y así parecía que seguiría.

En Tréboles había una atmósfera bien distinta, una atmósfera con la que había convivido aquellos años, una atmósfera de dolor, de miedo, de cosas horribles que imaginaba que poblarían hasta las pesadillas del Rey de Tréboles. El sitio de donde volvían estaba en decadencia, por mucho que las industrias de la minería y el ejercito que tienen avancen en sus respectivos campos, se notaba que socialmente estaban en decadencia. ¿La razón? Las ropas que llevaban algunas mujeres, rota, sucia, llena de polvo, apenas abrigando a pesar de las capas y capas de harapos que llevaban encima. Muchísimas mujeres morían apenas llegaban a los treinta. Era muy triste.

Los hombres del reino de Tréboles malvivían con sus harapos, pero tenían más suerte que las mujeres. En las minas estaban más a cubierto de las inclemencias del tiempo. Apenas podían alimentarse de gachas de avena y trozos de pan que aun duros, el día que había pan en la mesa de las familias que a duras penas aun podían respirar bajo aquel tiempo nevado, siempre nevado, era una bendición del cielo.

El mayor iba sumido profundamente en sus pensamientos, y el menor no le interrumpió. También estaba en su mundo, recordando aquel reino que habían dejado atrás. Habían aprendido a defenderse y a luchar, y también a sobrevivir, y a no confiar en nadie. El hombre que los había acogido al principio les había dicho que eran rebeldes, que luchaban contra el rey, quien a su vez los combatía con un clima aún más frio, cada vez más frio. Si aquello seguía así, ya no viviría nadie, sus cuerpos en las calles, conservados en la nieve y el hielo. Los únicos supervivientes serían los que Vivian en las minas, los sirvientes del palacio, y los grifos, que al menos tenían alas y podían volar a climas más cálidos.

Las condiciones en las que habían vivido eran duras. Ropas blancas y acolchadas con las que camuflarse en la nieve. Comida apenas caliente, dormir en el suelo. Noches en los tejados, cada vez más cerca de la fortaleza. Sus amigos, caídos ante el ejército y una mirada violeta. Cabezas colgando, conservadas, los ojos viendo sin ver.

En estas cosas pensaban aquellos dos jinetes cuando llegaron a la entrada de la capital. Miraron en su asombro las murallas, altas, sin imperfecciones. Perfectas para aguantar asedios y, sin embargo, guardaban unos habitantes pacíficos, que nada sabían de aquellos vecinos que compartían con el Reino de Diamantes. Ambos compartieron una mirada, ¿cuánto tiempo habían estado sumidos en sus pensamientos, como para no darse cuenta de haber llegado a su destino?

El menor esbozó una sonrisa, ¡pronto podría volver a ver a sus amigos! Les contaría sus aventuras, los amigos que habían dejado atrás, y que seguramente seguirían vivos, ya que eran tan agiles como habilidosos como ellos mismos. Aún recordaba la despedida, la mirada apesadumbrada de Kiku, el abrazo de Ludwig, y el deseo de que volviera sano y salvo. Deseo que había cumplido.

Ambos hermanos entraron dentro de las murallas, uno con más alegría que el otro, y fueron avanzando por el pueblo. El contraste y las diferencias con el reino de Tréboles no se hicieron esperar. El color y la vida eran lo que más resaltaba ante ellos, los sonidos, canciones y música, guirnaldas que decoraban los puestos comerciales de objetos imposibles, que solo ocuparían las mentes más descabelladas y locas que poblaban aquel reino. No en vano era el reino del arte y donde los inventores podían crear mil y un artefactos con los que facilitar la vida no solo a sus vecinos, sino también a los otros reinos, con los que podían comerciar.

Desde luego, allí la calidad de vida era mucho más digna, y los habitantes más felices. Veían los pregoneros, algunos guardias que vigilaban que no hubiera ningún problema y que los miraba de reojo. El mayor de ellos miraba los edificios, buscando los mejores sobresalientes para asirse en caso de hacer falta alguna que otra guardia desde las alturas, mientras que el menor miraba con interés algunos cuadros que veía en algunos puestos.

Siguieron avanzando por la avenida principal, hasta la entrada de palacio, donde les esperaban dos chicos. Los dos eran altos, uno más llamativo que el otro, pero ambos resaltaban. El que más llamaba la atención era sin duda el albino de ojos rojos que vestía de negro, llevando una espada al cinto, con una sonrisa y que los miraba. Los hermanos sabían quién era, y se sintieron algo extrañados de que fuera el Joker el que les diera la bienvenida a palacio. La otra figura que los recibía era un moreno, alto, moreno, con un característico rizo como el suyo, pero aún más raro, ya que el de los hermanos no tenían algo que parecía una cara sonriente. Aquel chico también sonreía de forma extravagante como el albino, aunque poseía unos ojos almendrados ahora que se fijaban mientras iban avanzando.

Llegaron a su altura y el menor de ellos se apeó de su montura y fue corriendo a abrazar a Gilbert, quien reía con su característica sonrisa y recibió al pequeño moreno.

\- Kesesesese, Feli, ¡cuánto has crecido!, ya casi eres tan grande como mi asombrosa persona – dijo el albino mientras lo abrazaba.

\- Y más que vamos a crecer imbécil – respondió Lovino mientras bajaba de su caballo y antes de que Feliciano pudiera decir nada en respuesta.

\- Vamos, vamos, no hace falta pelearse – intentó calmar el chico con un rizo parecido al de los hermanos. – Creo que no nos conocemos, mi nombre es Im Yong Soo, soy un primo de la Reina, ¡y todo lo que veis lo hice yo! – se presentó aquel chico tan extraño. La verdad era que nunca antes habían visto ropas como las que llevaba Yong Soo, como se había presentado. Un nombre tan raro como el mismo.

\- ¿Qué tipo de ropa lleváis? Son bastante raras y llamativas – comentó Gilbert mientras alzaba una de sus cejas.

\- Ve~ son túnicas, donde fuimos a entrenar hacía falta ropa especial – dijo Feliciano. – Hacía muchísimo frío Gil – dijo el menor.

\- Vamos a dentro, me estoy asando dentro de este puto traje – dijo Lovino con voz seca. No era para menos, lo que más quería era cambiarse efectivamente y descansar.

Gilbert y Yong Soo guiaron hacia el interior a los dos menores. Ambos miraron a su alrededor asombrados. No parecía que hubieran pasado cinco años desde que se fueran, todo parecía estar donde lo habían dejado. Los dos no dejaron de ver a su alrededor, y Lovino tenía bastante cuidado de que Feliciano no se perdiera. Era muy capaz de aquello, y cada vez que lo veía intentar irse por un pasillo diferente lo cogía de la capucha y lo ponía a su lado. Por fin llegaron a un gran salón, en cuya pared del fondo había tres asientos. Dos de ellos estaban ocupados por dos hombres, uno alto y rubio y el otro más bajo y moreno. El tercer asiento, con una J en su respaldo, permanecía vacío.

Feliciano esbozó una de sus grandes sonrisas y fue corriendo hacia las dos figuras que permanecían sentadas en los tronos. Al oír el barullo, tanto Ludwig como Kiku giraron la cabeza, y abrieron los ojos como platos. Corriendo hacia ellos estaba su gran amigo de la infancia, que había estado ausente durante cinco largos años, y que ahora volvía como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. No parecía haber cambiado en nada, pero Kiku fue capaz de ver algo distinto, algo que no encajaba bien del todo en el Feliciano que recordaba.

Apenas pudieron ponerse en pie, cuando del impulso se volvieron a sentar, el menor de ellos los abrazaba con fuerza, riendo con auténtica felicidad al verlos.

\- ¡Ve~ ve~ os he echado de menos chicos! – les dijo el castaño al aflojar un poco el agarre. Kiku empezó a revolverse incómodo, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto del menor.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido el viaje, Feliciano-san? – preguntó Kiku una vez que se vio libre de los brazos del menor.

\- Ve~, ha ido muy bien, al principio tuvimos que cabalgar porque nos siguieron unos hombres malos – dijo el menor con cara de miedo y empezando a temblar. – Por suerte mi hermano y yo pudimos huir de ellos, ¡y no hizo falta que sacara mi bandera blanca, ve~! – terminó de decir con una sonrisita. Lovino suspiró con cansancio.

\- Majestades, si me disculpáis, me gustaría ir a mi habitación para tomar un baño y cambiarme – dijo intentando ser respetuoso, aunque en su interior tuvo que tragarse el llamar "cabeza patata" al Rey. Ambos gobernantes le miraron, estaba muy sucio, y bajo sus ojos tenia ojeras de varios días, por lo que dieron su consentimiento para que se retirase.

Y así hizo, dio media vuelta y confiando en su memoria, fue a su habitación. Fue caminando por aquel largo pasillo que daba a los dormitorios, de paredes blancas decorados con cuadros y retratos de Reyes, -Reinas y Jacks, además de personajes ilustres y paisajes del reino. También había un par de cuadros que hizo su hermano hacía ya tiempo, que reflejaban prácticamente su infancia. En un rincón habían colocado una escultura. Representaba al anterior Jack, junto con el anterior Rey, de quien se especulaba que no tenía descendencia, por lo que fue un milagro que apareciera aquel niño. La escultura estaba incompleta, apenas estaban hechas las figuras.

Aquella escultura la había hecho él mismo, y se alegraba de que la expusieran aun sin terminar. "Bueno, ahora que estoy de vuelta, podría buscar los bocetos y seguir en el taller" pensó Lovino por fin optimista después de mucho tiempo sin ver la luz del sol. Podría abstraerse de los oscuros pensamientos que le venían acosando desde que empezara a cabalgar. Al menos en Tréboles tenia a Heracles y a Sadiq, de quienes era amigo. Lo malo era que los tres en determinados momentos tenían un genio de mil demonios, aun así, el resto del tiempo se llevaban bien. Dejo la escultura y se encamino a la habitación, que ya no quedaba lejos. Abrió la puerta y se encontró la cama hecha, un cambio de ropa más adecuado al palacio y al ambiente del reino, de colores rojizos y rosados. Cogió aquella ropa y fue al baño, donde encontró la ducha.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se lavaba en condiciones, tanto que creía que se le había olvidado lo que era estar limpio. Abrió la llave del agua caliente y la modero a la temperatura que más le gustaba. Caliente, pero sin hervir, no quería salir escaldado, y cogiendo un gel de color miel, procedió a su aseo.

Una vez terminado, después de creer que había pasado una eternidad y que no terminaría nunca, vio el tono de su piel. Era algo más claro que cuando era pequeño, tal vez por no haber recibido la luz del sol en su estancia en aquel reino congelado. Cogió la ropa que había colocada en su cama y se vistió rápido. Se fue a poner las botas que había en el pie de la cama y se miró en el espejo que había en un rincón de la habitación. "Demasiado color" pensó con una mueca. Prefería la ropa que tenía antes, pero con el calor que hacia allí no era muy cómodo llevar aquello.

Salió de la habitación y fue por el pasillo cuando encontró a un chico, moreno, con una especie de túnica rara. "¿Todo el mundo viste así de raro en este puto reino o que puñetas?" pensó Lovino extrañado y mirando a aquel chico.

\- Hola, como que soy Xiao, y soy el As – dijo aquel extraño chico.

\- Yo soy Lovino – dijo de vuelta. - ¿Sabes dónde mierda está el comedor?

\- O sea, sí – dijo aquel chico. Su forma de hablar era tan rara como su forma de vestir, y Lovino se contuvo de insultar a la espera de que el otro le dijera por dónde ir. – Sígueme.

Avanzaron por un par de pasillos, y llegaron al sitio. Lovino vio a su hermano a la izquierda del Rey, sentados todos en una gran mesa en la que había una gran variedad de platos. Desde varios tipos de salchichas, hasta arroz cocinado de múltiples maneras, algunos platos favoritos de los reyes acompañados de cerveza o refrescos y zumos varios. Vio sobre la mesa un par de fuentes de ¡PASTA!, o dioses, lo que habría dado por un miserable plato de pasta durante los años de hambre y entrenamiento.

Su hermano estaba dando cuenta de un buen plato que triplicaba el tamaño de su cabeza, e internamente pensó en hacer lo mismo. Pero por decoro, en su plato había un montón más bien normal de pasta decorado con una salsa roja desconocida para él.

\- ¿Podría decirme alguien que mierda es esto rojo? – preguntó con curiosidad y algo de enojo. No llevaba ni un día allí y ya aborrecía el color.

\- Es salsa de tomate – respondió Kiku con tranquilidad. – Nos trajeron varios de estos frutos hará un par de días unos comerciantes del reino de Diamantes y los estuvimos guardando para vuestra llegada – explicó con una sonrisa y bebiendo un poco de agua.

Lovino alzó una ceja y comenzó a comer. Al primer bocado de aquella pasta con la salsa de tomate se quedó sin habla, el sabor cítrico del tomate, junto con los aromas de las hierbas que habían echado para la salsa, hacían que esta fuera la cosa más deliciosa que hubiera probado en su vida. También el que llevara dos días sin probar más que el pan ácimo y duro que les habían dado el viaje, hacía que la experiencia de comer aquella delicia fuera más impactante y maravillosa. Paladeó suavemente lo que quedaba del sabor de la salsa y continúo comiendo, con ansia, con ganas de comerse hasta el plato.

* * *

Una vez vieron que los hermanos comían ya más tranquilos, los chicos "raros", como les decía Lovino, se presentaron a Feli, quien estaba encantado de conocer a los primos de Kiku. Aparte de Xiao y Yong Soo, quien ya le estaba empezando a caer bastante mal a Lovino, estaba la joven Mei, quien era una chica morena que llevaba un vestido rosa ("o menuda novedad" pensaba Lovino rodando los ojos) bastante raro, ya que consistía en una túnica y una falda.

\- Ve~, vuestros trajes son muy raros, ¿de dónde venís? – les preguntó Feli con curiosidad.

\- Venimos del este, de una zona con unas tradiciones bastante distintas a las costumbres de aquí-daze – dijo Yong Soo. "Esto explica por qué me parecían tan raros" se dijo Lovino.

\- ¿Y vosotros donde os habíais metido estos cinco años? – preguntó Gilbert, quien extrañamente había estado muy callado durante el almuerzo, dejándole causar todo el barullo a Yong Soo.

\- Estuvimos en el reino de Tréboles – dijo Lovino con aburrimiento. Los demás comensales abrieron los ojos con asombro.

\- Kesesese, entonces me venís asombrosamente los dos – dijo Gilbert con una sonrisa. Lovino le miró con una ceja alzada, y Feli con un "ve~" empezó a temblar como si volviera a estar en medio de la fría nieve que cubría el reino. – Necesito información sobre ese reino para un genial viaje que realizará mi asombrosa persona mañana después del almuerzo – explicó por fin Gilbert.

\- Y, ¿puedo preguntar ese repentino interés por ir, hermano? – preguntó Ludwig.

\- No es repentino Lud – dijo Gilbert disminuyendo la sonrisa. – Llevaba un tiempo planeando un viaje a Tréboles, y lo que me faltaba era algo de información – continuó explicando. – Recuerda que es parte de mi deber como un increíble Joker el viajar de un reino a otro para comprobar la paz.

Lovino soltó una risa sarcástica. – Pues llegas bastante tarde idiota – ladró mientras vaciaba su copa. – No sé cómo serán los otros reinos, pero Tréboles se resume en: frío, nieve, esclavitud, pobreza, muerte, nieve, desolación, bastardos, infelices, ¿he mencionado la nieve? – se notaba enfadado.

\- Ve~, tranquilo hermano – dijo Feliciano intentando tranquilizar a Lovino.

\- ¿Tranquilo? – preguntó con ironía. - ¿Recuerdas que apenas salimos vivos de allí? Es un reino de miserias. – Dijo tajantemente el mayor de los gemelos.

\- Por eso precisamente quiero ir – dijo Gilbert conciliador en su habla. – Me gustaría saber en qué condiciones está el reino, y ver qué se podría hacer para solucionarlo.

Se hizo el silencio en la mesa. Lovino suspiró.

\- Está bien – dijo, - te contaré lo que quieras saber.

" _El reino de Tréboles es un reino completamente cubierto de nieve, donde nunca sale el sol. Ni siquiera en verano. De hecho, el verano en ese reino no existe. No sé cómo es ese Rey, pero los pocos que nos contaron cómo era, nos decían que era rubio, de ojos violetas, de mirada y sonrisa inocente; la Reina, una mujer de ojos oliváceos y cabello largo y castaño; y el Jack, un hombre de ojos violetas, mirada arrogante y pelo castaño. Físicamente esa es su descripción, no se sabe mucho más sobre ellos. De lo que sí se sabe es de la situación murallas afuera. Las familias apenas se sustentan, en cuanto a las mujeres, es raro que lleguen a los 40, si tienen tres hijos ninguno sobrevive más de tres años. Los pocos niños que sobreviven lo hacen a fuerza de matar a sus propios padres para subsistir al principio. Esos niños son acogidos por comunidades como la que nos acogió a nosotros dos. Allí los niños son entrenados y alimentados de animales que se cazan de forma furtiva."_

Lovino hizo una pausa ante la mirada de desconcierto de los oyentes. Mei sollozaba imperceptiblemente, al igual que Feliciano, Yong Soo y Xiao estaban atónitos ante lo que escuchaban. Kiku y Ludwig compartieron una mirada de puro terror. Si aquel Rey mantenía su reino en ese estado, y de acuerdo con los rumores que decían que Tréboles quería una guerra, aquello los destruiría. Gilbert por su parte, escuchaba atento el relato de Lovino, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada seria. Nunca en sus mil años de vida había escuchado de unos niños que apenas crecieran se comieran a sus propios padres. Esperaba que el Rey tuviera respuestas y cambiara la situación o tendría que tomar medidas drásticas. Feliciano, en medio de sus sollozos, fue a sentarse junto a Mei, quien lo abrazó como si fuera un peluche.

Lovino volvió a dar una mirada general a sus oyentes y volvió al relato.

 _"_ _La organización que nos ayudó y acogió era una plataforma de resistencia, estaba liderada por algunos militares que fueron dados por muertos y entrenaban a algunos de los niños que sobrevivían. Otros niños eran capturados por los elfos a las órdenes del Rey, y eran llevados a las minas. Los hombres que trabajan allí no viven más de cincuenta años. Apenas los niños adquirían fuerza se les enseñaba a empuñar un arma, atacar, defender, escalar, correr, aguantar el frío, entre otros. Nosotros no fuimos menos. A pesar de todo ello sobrevivimos. El alimento escasea, y los elfos cada vez hacen más frío el ambiente. Ni siquiera los grifos son capaces de aguantar el frío. Los pocos elfos que pudimos reclutar, nos contaban que el Rey es una persona cruel, frío, al que gustaba de torturar y masacrar a los habitantes de su reino. Gobierna por medio del terror, la Reina y el Jack eran criaturas sin voces que no podían hacer nada sin la autorización el Rey. No pasa nada en el reino que no sepa él._

 _Cuando volvíamos, alguien nos delató. El Rey sabía que mi hermano estaba allí, por lo que era cuestión de tiempo que viniera a por nosotros. Dos amigos nuestros, Heracles y Sadiq, nos acompañaron a las afueras de la capital, donde nos despedimos. Los elfos del Rey venían detrás nuestra, con lo que nos teníamos que apresurar. Corrimos todo lo que pudimos, y durante cinco días corrimos todo lo que nuestros pies daban. Al salir de la frontera, los elfos dejaron de seguirnos. Encontramos un pueblo, agitado por una ventisca, y después de dos días de descanso, enviamos nuestro mensaje."_

\- Creo que no hay nada más que pueda contar – finalizó Lovino. Todos los presentes estaban impactados por lo que acababa de relatar el mayor de los gemelos, sin terminar de dar crédito a lo que había dicho.

\- En ese caso, es mucho más grave de lo que yo creía – dijo Gilbert con voz seria. "Tal vez tenga que hablar con el enano de Peter para evitar la guerra" pensó preocupado.

\- ¿Crees que podría haber una guerra entre los reinos, hermano? – preguntó Ludwig con seriedad.

\- Creo que sí Lud – dio con severidad. – Hablaré con el otro Joker después de visitar Tréboles y veremos qué podemos hacer para evitarlo, sin embargo.

\- En ese caso, - dijo Ludwig – lo mejor es que Feliciano descanse con su hermano.

\- Ve~ eso haré Lud – dijo Feliciano algo más alegre.

\- Cuenta con ello bastardo – dijo su hermano con un bostezo.

\- Los demás tenemos trabajo que hacer – dijo Kiku.

\- Cierto, tengo que terminar de prepararme para el viaje – dijo Gilbert mientras se encaminaba hacia los dormitorios.

El resto se levantó y los gemelos siguieron a Gilbert hasta sus respectivos dormitorios.

\- Dulces sueños, hermano – dijo Feliciano con la voz más dormida.

\- Que descanses idiota – musitó en respuesta Lovino.

No despertaron hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

El resto de miembros de la corte, habiendo escuchado su relato y sabiendo las cosas que habían vivido los gemelos, lo menos que podían hacer era dejarlos dormir. Ludwig estaba perturbado.

Pocas veces había tenido miedo, pero esta vez tenia razones de peso para tenerlo. No solo por el relato de Lovino, sino que también por las amenazas de guerra que se cernían sobre ellos. Sobre todo, sobre Picas. Todo el mundo sabía de la rivalidad entre aquellos dos reinos. Tendría que hacer un viaje hacia Diamantes para sopesar sus opciones. "Tal vez" pensaba Ludwig, "los tres reinos podamos contra Tréboles, una alianza nos podría venir bien."

Ludwig cavilaba y meditaba acerca de las posibles alianzas en el salón del trono, en lugar de entrenar con los soldados en el patio o seguir financiando patentes como había estado aquella mañana.

Kiku por su parte, también pensaba en el estado del reino de Tréboles. Estaba con su prima Mei en el jardín paseando mientras escuchaba el canto de los pájaros y compartiendo impresiones con ella.

\- Mei, ¿qué podríamos hacer para ayudar a la gente del reino de Tréboles? – preguntaba Kiku con preocupación.

\- No lo sé, parece que solo derrocando a ese Rey se podría hacer algo – dijo Mei apenada por ver a Kiku así.

\- No me imagino que haya reyes tan déspotas – dijo Kiku. – Que maten por placer, destruyan y quieran gobernar el mundo de esa forma. – Hizo una pausa y miró a un grupo de elfos que rodeaban a un árbol.

Los elfos entonaban un cántico con el que hacían crecer al árbol. Era un cántico tranquilizador, que invitaba a la relajación, y Kiku y Mei fueron a un banco cercano a disfrutar de la serenidad que evocaba aquel momento. Una de las criadas trajo dos tazas de té, cosa que ambos, tanto la Reina como su acompañante agradecieron. Observaron cómo el árbol crecía a una velocidad desorbitante, las ramas se expandían y con ellas la sombra que daban, que alcanzó a los dos observadores.

Mientras tomaron el té, los elfos finalizaron su cántico, acariciaron el tronco del ahora gran árbol y fueron a otra zona del jardín donde había más plantaciones que cuidar.

Una de las elfas que había dirigido el cántico fue a donde estaban Kiku y Mei, y con una pequeña reverencia que el chico respondió con una inclinación de cabeza dijo:

\- Erume a'qore Majestad, ¿cómo está yendo su día?

\- Bastante agotador si he de ser sincero Arêia – dijo Kiku algo apesadumbrado. La elfa, sabiendo que el día de hoy era el día en el que volvían el Jack y su hermano mayor, presentía que lo que aquejaba al joven era algo relacionado con aquel suceso.

\- Si no le importa Alteza, ¿qué es lo que le aflige? – preguntó la elfa sentándose al lado libre de la Reina. Kiku notaba la preocupación en el timbre de voz de la dama, cosa que agradeció.

\- Me preocupa una futura guerra y la situación del pueblo de Tréboles – dijo con sinceridad. Mei acarició los hombros de Kiku, preocupada también por él.

\- Majestad, vientos helados vienen de esa dirección – dijo la elfa. – La diosa Morrigan está preparando a sus guerreros, nuestros hermanos preparan las armas y nosotros debemos prepararnos. – Dijo solemne. Alzó la mirada al cielo y añadió: - Los dioses nos amparan, mi Reina, contra la crueldad que viene del este. Ahora, si me disculpa, iré a hablar con mis hermanos.

La elfa se levantó, y fue a dar las nuevas a sus hermanos elfos. Kiku y Mei terminaron de tomar su té, y una sirvienta fue a retirar las tazas. Ambos se encaminaron a continuación al salón del trono, donde debía estar el Rey sumido en sus pensamientos, tal y como lo había estado la Reina, cuando fueron interrumpidos por Xiao y Yong Soo.

Ambos venían corriendo, tenían sus ropas chorreando en sudor, pegándose a sus cuerpos. Pararon junto a ellos y recuperaron aliento antes de poder decir nada.

\- Han venido… arf… arf… unos embajadores de… aaah… - decía Yong Soo jadeando todavía.

\- De Picas – completó Xiao algo más repuesto que Yong Soo.

\- ¿Unos embajadores de Picas? – preguntó Kiku sin poder creerlo aún.

\- Sí, o sea, tenemos que ir – dijo Xiao. Yong Soo decidió quedarse atrás con Mei, ya que, seguía algo asfixiado.

Xiao y Kiku fueron al salón del trono, donde Ludwig y Gilbert ya habían recibido a los embajadores. Eran un grupo pintoresco compuesto por cinco personas, cuatro de ellas vistiendo los azules y violetas representativos del reino de Picas. Uno de ellos, sin embargo, vestía de negro, por lo que debía ser Peter, el otro Joker. Peter y Gilbert se miraron, y mientras el primero sonreía al ver a su compañero, el otro sostenía una mirada severa. Gilbert avanzó hacia Peter, y haciéndolo a un aparte, habló con él.

\- Peter, enano, me alegro de verte, pero mi grandiosa persona tiene que hablar de un asunto muy importante contigo – dijo con severidad una vez que se aseguró que nadie podría escucharlos.

\- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Tiene algo que ver con Tréboles? – preguntó el pequeño Joker.

\- Sí – dijo el mayor. – Hoy han llegado el Jack de Corazones y su hermano, venían de ese reino y las noticias que nos han traído no podían ser peores.

\- Hace un par de días, el Rey de Picas recibió una carta de amenaza desde el reino de Tréboles – contraatacó Peter. – Amenazaban con guerra Gil… ¿Qué podemos hacer? – preguntó con los ojos algo aguados.

\- Por lo pronto, mi asombroso yo va a viajar a ese reino – le contó Gilbert. – Y luego pensaba ir hacia Picas para hablar contigo de esto y de lo que viera por mí mismo.

\- No dejaremos que haya guerra, ¿verdad? – preguntó el pequeño. A pesar de los años y siglos que pasaran, Peter seguía siendo un niño en su carácter. Gilbert se enterneció ante el puchero y el miedo que delataban los ojos del menor.

\- Por supuesto que no – dijo el albino. – Somos demasiado asombrosos e increíbles como para dejar que eso pase, ¿no crees? – terminó de decir con una de sus ruidosas risas.

\- Sí – dijo el pequeño más animado. - ¿Vendrás entonces a Picas?

\- Por supuesto, te tendré que contar lo que se cuece allí – dijo el mayor.

El menor sonrió, ya más confiado. Se había asustado mucho cuando leyó aquella carta junto al Rey, el príncipe Alfred, el Jack Yao y el joven Matthew. Aquella carta causó un gran revuelo en el palacio, el futuro Rey frenético, el Jack intentando tranquilizarlo, y Matthew, el hermano del príncipe, llamando a Mathias y a Berwald, quienes pudieron controlarle, al menos lo suficiente como para llevarlo a una de las mazmorras y encerrarlo allí hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando ya se hubo tranquilizado y volvía a ser el chico de trece años que sólo pensaba en ser un héroe como el de las historias. Peter estuvo insistiéndole a Berwald y a Tino de que le acompañaran al reino de Corazones para hablar con el otro Joker, ya que ellos eran los que mejor le caían en palacio. No era que se llevara mal con el resto de los que vivían allí, sino que se le hacía más familiar el estar con ellos.

Y allí estaban, el pequeño Joker acompañado de un grupo de cuatro guardias, ya que los propios Tino y Berwald aún eran demasiado jóvenes según había dicho el actual Rey de Picas.

Ludwig vio entrar a Kiku y a Xiao, quienes no se habían dado tanta prisa como antes, por lo que no estaban como el As y su primo hacía un rato. Se acercaron los dos al Rey, y esperaron a que los dos Jokers terminaran de hablar.

Gilbert se acercó al grupo.

\- ¿Más malas noticias? – preguntó el Rey con una ceja alzada.

\- Peter, cuéntaselo – dijo el albino.

\- Vale – dijo el pequeño. Este se acercó al trono y le acercó un sobre al Rey. – Es una copia de la carta que han recibido en Picas. El Rey dijo que la leyerais vosotros también.

Ludwig abrió el sobre y sacó la carta que había en el interior. Abrió los ojos a más no poder y palideció, lo que ponía allí era prácticamente imposible. La carta era terrorífica:

 _Hola ^J^_

 _Soy el Rey Ivan del reino de Tréboles._

 _Voy a aplastaros a todos como los insectos que sois._

 _Bazofia del reino de Picas, os destruiré. No dejaré en pie ni la sombra de vuestro nombre._

 _Durante siglos habéis estado sin Reina, y me encargaré personalmente de que vuestra estirpe acabe cuando le arranque la cabeza a ese pequeño bastardo que llamáis "príncipe"._

 _Sed buenos ¿da~?_

 _^J^_

"Tendré que enseñarle modales a ese miserable" pensaba Gilbert. Miró a Peter, quien miraba al grupo bastante preocupado por la palidez que habían adquirido al leer aquello. Ahora sí que era seguro que iba a haber una guerra. Kiku ya podía escuchar los tambores de guerra y oler la sangre de los moribundos. Ludwig, por otra parte, recordaba aquellos sueños que había tenido tan recientemente. Ahora había confirmado quiénes eran los que ocupaban aquellas pesadillas.

El Rey Ivan… sosteniendo la… cabeza de…

Feliciano.

No podía permitirlo.

Justo aquel día había recuperado a su amigo, a su Jack, y si el relato de Lovino era cierto, cosa que no dudaba, había habido una posibilidad de que muriera y él no se enterara.

\- Bien, - tomaba la iniciativa Kiku; - les daremos alojamiento hasta que deseen volver al reino de Picas. Mientras tanto, el Rey y yo redactaremos un mensaje para vuestro Rey mostrando el apoyo del reino de Corazones en caso de que haya algún tipo de ataque. Una sirvienta les mostrará sus habitaciones. – Dijo con determinación. Fijó la mirada en Peter. – Peter-san, si no es molestia, yo le mostraré dónde está su habitación. Espero que la encuentre cómoda y a su gusto – terminó de decir con una pequeña reverencia.

\- Gracias – dijo el pequeño Joker.

Kiku le hizo una seña para que le siguiera, y acompañado de Xiao y Peter, se encaminó hacia los dormitorios por donde habían desaparecido los gemelos un par de horas antes.

Ludwig y Gilbert se quedaron solos en el salón del trono. Gilbert, al ver la palidez del Rey, se sentó al lado y estiró un brazo hacia él.

\- Lud, ¿qué pasa?, ya sabíamos la posibilidad de una guerra, y esto lo confirma – empezó a decir el albino. - ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí no?

\- Claro – dijo el menor. "Tal vez, deba contarle lo de los sueños" pensó. – Voy a contarte una cosa, pero necesito que escuches hasta el final y no te rías – dijo con seriedad.

\- Kesesesese, ¿cómo me voy a reír de algo serio, Lud? Puedo ser serio cuando me lo propongo – dijo Gilbert con una sonrisa. Ludwig suspiró antes de empezar a hablar.

\- He estado teniendo sueños. Sueños en los que me encuentro en un campo. Ese campo está teñido de rojo, y hay cuerpos amontonándose uno encima de otro. Al principio era solo eso y lo veía solo cuando dormía. Pero últimamente puedo verlo incluso estando despierto. A veces es solo el campo con manchas de sangre, otras están los cuerpos. Hoy ha ido a más – hizo una pausa para mirar a Gilbert a los ojos. – Hoy, aparte de estar despierto, de ver la sangre y los cuerpos, he visto al Rey Ivan sosteniendo una cabeza cortada. – Hizo otra pequeña pausa, hundiendo los hombros apesadumbrado. – Sostenía la cabeza decapitada de Feliciano – terminó de confesar.

\- Puede que sea una visión – dijo Gilbert bastante serio. Ludwig miró al Joker hundido. – No te lo tomes a mal Lud, has visto eso, y es terrible, pero hay algo bueno. – Ludwig alzó la vista junto con una de sus cejas. – En realidad hay dos cosas buenas kesesese – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y qué podrían ser? Yo no logro verle el lado bueno – dijo aún sin creérselo.

\- Lo primero, es que el futuro puede cambiar – dijo el mayor. – Por lo que tendrás que trabajar para que lo que has visto no pase. Y lo segundo – hizo una pausa y miró a los ojos al Rey, - es que estás enamorado de Feli.

Ludwig abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la aseveración del mayor.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Enamorado de Feliciano? – estaba incrédulo, creía que al mayor se le había saltado un tornillo con lo que había pasado en el día.

\- Pues claro Lud – dijo el mayor mientras asentía. – La prueba está en que la cabeza que sostiene el loco es la de Feli pudiendo sostener la de Kiku, la de tu padre, incluso la mía. Pero sostiene la de Feli, y eso hace que temas perderle por encima de todos. – Se levantó y fue hacia la salida. – Si quieres, pregúntale a Kiku, él sabrá el tipo de lazo que te une a Feli.

Y con esas palabras, Gilbert se encaminó hacia la armería a recoger y afilar a sus pequeñas bellezas. Ludwig fue sin embargo a la biblioteca. Cuando entró vio la inmensidad de libros que allí se guardaban. Había una gran cantidad de libros sí, pero no podría llegar a igualar las salas de lectura del palacio de Picas. Allí se guardaban copias hasta de libros que existían antes de la destrucción y el posterior orden que se decía que creó a los actuales cuatro reinos y las cortes que los gobernaban.

Se quedó leyendo allí hasta que una sirvienta le avisó de que era la hora de la cena. Le preguntó si debía despertar al Jack y a su hermano, quienes seguían durmiendo ajenos al barullo que había habido con la llegada de Peter. El Rey dijo que no haría falta, que los dejara descansar. La sirvienta se retiró con una pequeña reverencia y él fue al comedor, donde vio a los dos Jokers, a la Reina y a sus primos, quienes hacían escándalo con los Jokers.

Se sentó en su lugar en la cabecera y cogiendo un par de sándwiches, empezó a comer. A pesar de las muchas cosas que habían pasado aquel día, no se sentía con los mejores ánimos para comer. Lo único que quería era dormir, preferiblemente sin pesadillas.

Tanto él como Kiku comieron en silencio, masticando lentamente sus alimentos, y cuando terminaron, fueron los primeros en irse.

\- Espero que pase una buena noche, Ludwig-san – dijo Kiku antes de entrar a su habitación.

\- Igualmente, Kiku – dijo Ludwig en respuesta. – Gracias por haber reaccionado antes, estaba algo en shock al leer la carta.

\- No hay de qué Ludwig-san – dijo el chico con una sonrisa. – Que descanse, mañana será un día igual de agotador.

\- Y que lo digas – dijo con un suspiro de cansancio. – Buenas noches.

Una vez dentro de su habitación se desnudó y se metió en la cama. Cerró los ojos y dejó que Morfeo lo abrazara.

* * *

Amanecía en el palacio del reino de Corazones el Joker Gilbert, preparado para emprender un viaje peligroso, no por el viaje en sí, sino por el lugar al que se dirigía. Un lugar donde según le habían contado, reinaba un Rey que buscaba la destrucción por mera diversión.

Preparó a su espada, la Magna, y sus dagas, y se las enfundó al cinto. Fue al comedor, ya vestido, y preparado para salir en cuanto terminara el desayuno. Llegó y se sentó en su lugar habitual, donde se sirvió varios bocadillos y pasteles, además de un té que se sirvió. Comenzó a comer sin esperar a nadie, y llegaron Mei, Yong Soo y Xiao, los primos de Kiku, quienes se sentaron también y se sirvieron. Vino a continuación Lovino, quien se veía más alegre y con mejor humor que el día anterior.

\- Buenos días bastardos, - dijo saludando a los varones sentados a la mesa. – Señorita – añadió mientras cogía una mano de Mei y la besaba galantemente.

Se sirvió un zumo y varios pasteles, y comenzó a comer también. Mei y Xiao le pusieron al corriente de lo que pasó en la tarde, sorprendiendo al menor. Gilbert, quien había guardado la copia de la carta que Peter trajo, se la mostró, e hizo que Lovino escupiera a un lado el zumo que bebía. "Esto no hace más que empeorar" pensaba el chico.

Hizo aparición Peter, a quien se le había pegado las sabanas, seguido de Kiku, Feliciano y Ludwig. Los demás, quienes habían terminado de desayunar hacía un rato, los acompañaron por mera cortesía. Hablaron de temas corrientes, y Lovino se encargó de poner al corriente a Feliciano una vez comiera.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar los miembros de la corte, bajaron al patio principal, donde el día anterior habían recibido a los gemelos.

Allí lo esperaba su caballo, blanco y ensillado, con las alforjas llenas de comida que podría consumir en el viaje.

\- Espero que lleves ropa de abrigo bastardo, porque se te van a helar los huevos allí.

\- Kesesesese, dudo mucho que le pase algo a mi perfecta persona – dijo Gilbert haciendo gala de su modestia. Fijó la mirada en Peter y en Ludwig. – Nos os preocupéis, estaré bien kesesese – Montó en el caballo y acomodó las cintas de la silla, los estribos y el largo de la brida. – Peter nos vemos en Picas. – Añadió por último antes de lanzarse al galope a través de la calle principal de la capital.

Todos le habían deseado buena suerte, aun cuando ya no podía oírles. Entraron y Ludwig, Kiku y Feliciano, a quien le explicaron que debía quedarse con ellos por lo menos hasta que terminaran de dar audiencia a los inventores, y peticiones a la corona del día.

Lovino, quien se vio libre de estas obligaciones, fue a su habitación a por los bosquejos y bocetos de la escultura que dejó a medias al irse. Esperaba que conservaran sus herramientas y que sus habilidades de talla no se vieran dañadas por el tiempo en el que no las había utilizado. Una vez recogió los papeles, buscó a Yong Soo, que, a pesar de ser un bastardo molesto en su opinión, creía que podría ayudarlo a llevar el trozo de mármol hacia el taller.

Pudo encontrar a Yong Soo acompañado de Xiao en el patio de armas. Vio durante unos momentos sus técnicas de lucha, y pensó que podría patearles el culo a los dos si se lo proponía, al ver los movimientos que, aunque elegantes, eran bastante torpes.

\- Xiao, Yong tonto, necesito vuestra ayuda – llamó Lovino en un descanso que habían tomado los dos combatientes.

\- O sea, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Xiao ignorando las quejas de su compañero al ser llamado tonto.

\- Necesito que llevéis una escultura de mármol al taller, voy a terminarla – dijo el menor.

\- ¿Pero acaso sabes coger un martillo? – preguntó Yong Soo un poco en venganza por haberle llamado tonto. Lovino se mosqueó y cogiendo impulso desde la barandilla saltó y aterrizó de pie en el suelo. Avanzó un par de pasos hacia Yong Soo y dio una patada que alzó un poco de arena. Xiao de apartó antes de que le cayera algo de polvo en la cara, y pudo ver lo que pasó.

Lovino dio un paso hacia atrás y con un movimiento directo, en línea recta, sacó la hoja de una cuchilla que fue a descansar en el cuello de Yong Soo. No fue a atravesarlo, sin embargo, no la quitó de allí. Yong Soo sentía la hoja, y no movió ni un solo músculo.

\- Vuelve a llamarme inútil, y te juro por los cadáveres que descansan bajo la nieve del Rey de Tréboles que te desuello y me hago una capa con tu piel – amenazó Lovino enfadado. Yong Soo apenas movió la cabeza brevemente, por lo que fue la señal de Lovino de retirar la mano, y con ella la hoja. Xiao, a pesar de haber visto el brillo del acero, no había visto la daga que Lovino había utilizado.

\- Como que, ¿dónde has guardado la daga? – preguntó. Lovino le miró y alzó la mano derecha, enseñándole el brazal que llevaba el día anterior cuando llegó. Movió levemente la mano y sacó aquella hoja. – Es una hoja oculta. Tanto el estúpido de mi hermano como yo tenemos una de estas, por lo que no recomiendo que nos toquéis los huevos. – Se volvió hacia los dos chicos y añadió: - Ahora, si no os importa, me gustaría llevar mi escultura al taller.

Lovino, Xiao y Yong Soo se encaminaron hacia el pasillo de los dormitorios, donde se hallaba la escultura. Antes de llegar, fueron a por un carro con el que movilizar el trozo de mármol sin dañarlo. Cogieron con ayuda de dos trabajadores más la escultura y la llevaron al taller, donde la coloraron en un rincón donde habían colocado los antiguos instrumentos de Lovino. Con todo listo, Lovino se despidió de los trabajadores y de los dos idiotas que le habían ayudado, y observando la escultura en su totalidad, comenzó a utilizar los distintos cinceles e instrumentos.

* * *

Los tres gobernantes estaban agotados a la hora del almuerzo. Habían recibido noticias del este, que decía que los pueblos más cercanos a las fronteras con Tréboles habían quedado totalmente cubiertos de nieve, a pesar de la época del año. Apenas iba a comenzar el verano y aún seguía nevando en aquellas zonas. Los emisarios, una pareja joven, decían que las ventiscas eran comunes, que las cosechas se habían desperdiciado, entre otras demandas.

La solución a la que habían llegado era la concesión de unas tierras lejanas a la frontera a las familias del pueblo. Una vez que se fueron y pudieron tener un respiro, Feliciano habló.

\- Ve~, pero ¿qué haremos si las ventiscas aumentan y llegan más adentro de las fronteras?

Aquella era una buena pregunta para la que aun cuando llevaban horas pensando, no encontraban la respuesta.

Terminaron un poco más tarde de lo acostumbrado, ya que de varios puntos cercanos a la frontera con Tréboles llegaban peticiones similares. Una vez que llegaron al comedor, vieron que los que estaban en la mesa los estaban esperando para comer. Se sentaron en la mesa y comieron en silencio, armando barullo únicamente Yong Soo y Peter.

Los reyes y el Jack, estaban preocupados y sumidos en sus pensamientos durante el resto del día, el cual dedicaron a leer, pasear y buscar un buen lienzo donde poder expresar lo que llevaba adentro.

Un par de días pasaron así hasta que los guardias que vinieron acompañando a Peter dijeron que ya era hora.

El pequeño Joker preparaba las cosas para irse cuando los gobernantes del reino entraron en su habitación.

\- Peter-san, tenemos un favor que pedirle – le dijo Kiku.

\- Claro, decidme – asintió el pequeño.

\- ¿Podrías darle esta carta al Rey de Picas? – preguntó Feliciano.

\- En la carta dice que daremos nuestro apoyo al reino de Picas en caso de que haya una guerra tal y como temíamos – acotó el Rey.

\- Mmm… Vale, pero no os acostumbréis a tratarme como un mensajero – advirtió el pequeño.

\- Ve~ no te preocupes – dijo el Jack con una gran sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias por hacernos el favor Peter-san – dijo la Reina.

Al día siguiente, la comitiva partió, siendo despedida por la corte al completo. Cuando alzaron la mirada al cielo, todos palidecieron ante lo que les venía encima. Una tormenta.

De nieve.

* * *

 **Bueno, y aquí el capítulo de hoy ^^**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, me ha costado bastante escribirlo, y lamento lo OC que me ha quedado Lovino, pero es que no había manera de colar los insultos que suele decir, además de que con lo que cuenta no me quedaba apropiado ^^" por no hablar las referencias de Assassin's Creed que hay *^* (me encanta ese juego)**

 **El siguiente aún tardará un poco más, porque tengo una operación pendiente y bueno, creo que para la semana del 14 al 18 de marzo estará listo ^^ (y eso siendo optimistas, nunca se me dio bien cumplir plazos de entrega w)**

 **Muchas gracias por tomaros el tiempo para leer estos desvaríos ^^**

 **Una pregunta/mini spoiler: ¿os gusta más el PruAus o el PruHun? ^^**

 **Ciao :3**

 ***Aparece Feliciano con una pancarta***

 **Ve~~ Dejad un review**

 **PD: Dejad en los reviews quiénes creéis que son los anteriores Rey y Jack de Corazones :3**


	3. El Reino de Tréboles

***Llega limpiándose el sudor de la frente* Niños no escribáis cuando estéis medio tuertos, tardáis más de lo esperado en subir un capítulo.**

 **Aquí Saphira con un nuevo capítulo de Chronicles, esta vez en el reino de Tréboles desde el punto de vista awesome de Gilbert.**

 **Un abrazo muy grande a X-JaneElder-X y a IIYO88 por su grandiosos y awesomes reviews, sois las mejores :3**

 **Para quien quiera saberlo, el anterior Rey de Corazones fue Germania y el anterior Jack fue Roma, quienes por cierto saldrán próximamente en la historia**

 **Y sin más dilación, el capítulo :3**

* * *

 _Capítulo 3_

 _994_

REINO DE TRÉBOLES

Gilbert llevaba ya un tiempo viajando, y sentía que las temperaturas bajaban. Pero no era algo de unos grados como antiguamente. Tréboles siempre fue un reino algo frio en comparación con los otros reinos, pero en la actualidad era un reino que estaba congelado. Literalmente.

Llegó a la capital aproximadamente hacia el mediodía, cosa que era difícil de determinar a juzgar por las espesas nubes que apenas dejaban ver algo en la oscuridad. Los guardias, que eran ni más ni menos que especímenes de una raza de elfos que vivían en climas fríos y controlaban la nieve, lo dejaron pasar al ver las vestimentas que traía, totalmente negras y al reconocer su pelo, tan blanco como el ambiente que los rodeaba.

Entró a la ciudad, totalmente nevada, nadie se atrevía a salir al exterior de sus casas por temor a que pudieran morir de congelación. Gilbert observaba todo esto con pena y furia, haciéndole hervir la sangre. Cosa que por otro lado necesitaba, ya que tal y como Lovino le había dicho, y además literalmente, se le estaban helando hasta los huevos.

Conforme entraba a la capital, pudo ver que la disposición en murallas no había cambiado. Sin duda, donde Feliciano y Lovino habían convivido era en la muralla exterior, donde era cierto que había cada vez menos población. En la muralla intermedia, a pesar de seguir habiendo poca gente, sí que era verdad que estaban en mejores condiciones que los que veía al entrar. Pasó la muralla que daba al centro de la ciudad, donde se encontraba el palacio y las casas de los nobles.

Los nobles, fuera de ser gente estirada, que se notaba que estaban podridos de dinero, se les veía sin energía, con miradas vacías. Se apartaban al verlo pasar, y se escondían de él antes de que pudiera verles la cara.

Gilbert ya estaba a punto de estallar ante el comportamiento que mostraba la gente de aquella ciudad. Llego a palacio, y fue recibido por cuatro elfos que iban armados hasta los dientes. Apenas se bajó del caballo, lo rodearon y escoltaron al salón del trono.

Allí se encontraba el Rey, la persona más alta que había conocido, en pie y acompañado de su corte. Tal y como le habían contado, el Rey Ivan tenía el pelo blanco, platinado, y unos ojos violetas. Portaba una sonrisa _escalofriantemente_ inocente, llevaba un abrigo largo que solo dejaba entrever las botas de cuero. Este abrigo era verde, y llevaba en la mano una especie de cayado, cuya parte superior estaba coronada por un trébol verde. O al menos era originalmente verde, puesto que estaba manchado de rojo en algunas zonas.

La Reina era de pelo castaño, ojos olivas, un par de flores en el pelo y un vestido cuya falda estaba abierta. Debajo de ella se podían ver un par de botas negras, y un pantalón de cuero, además de una espada colgada al cinto. Sospechaba que, o bien la espada no estaba afilada, o más bien que solo era una empuñadura que adornaba su cintura.

El siguiente en ser examinado por su asombrosa vista fue el Jack. De ojos violetas, más cálidos que los del Rey sin duda, pero igualmente altaneros y arrogantes. Vestía un chalequillo que podría considerarse elegante, pero que a sus ojos era bastante hortera, de color verde, como todos los presentes. Tanto verde le estaba empezando a enfermar, el reino de Tréboles nunca fue su favorito. El "señorito", como lo había bautizado en su fuero interno, llevaba un bastón blanco, y no parecía que llevara más armas.

Las siguientes fueron dos mujeres, una de ellas, con una delantera a la que no le importaría asomarse si le preguntaban su opinión. Además, el vestido que llevaba con el símbolo del reino no hacía más que resaltar aquel atributo. Pero mejor seguir examinando si llevaba armas o cualquier objeto peligroso. Pelo rubio corto, y ojos azules, vestido verde… nada más reseñable sobre ella. La mujer a su lado, por el contrario, además de tener los ojos azules, tenía el pelo rubio y largo, y llevaba un uniforme militar, bastante raro porque, aunque hubiera mujeres soldado en otros reinos, ninguna llevaba una falda en su uniforme. Además de que llevaba dos espadas y no se equivocaba al creer que tendría varios cuchillos escondidos en los pliegues de su ropa.

Había un grupo de tres personas también que parecían temblar. Y quién no temblaría ante su increíble y majestuosa persona, se dijo. Observándolos más detenidamente, pudo observar que eran unos niños. Apenas el mayor tendría dieciséis o diecisiete años, y el más pequeño no parecía tener menos de diez. Tampoco parecía que llevaran armas.

Observó que había un par de personas más. Un chico de no más de diez años, que se ocultaba detrás de una cortina. Llevaba en sus brazos a un bebé, envuelto en una serie de harapos. El chico llevaba un grueso abrigo verde, tenía el pelo rubio rojizo y según podía apreciar desde la distancia tenía los ojos oscuros, además de ojeras.

¿Qué demonios pasaba en ese palacio?

\- Vaya, no pensaba que la situación en este reino era tan mala – comentó Gilbert al llegar al centro de la sala. – Chicos, vuestro trabajo de traer mi asombrosa presencia a salvo ha terminado, podéis marcharos. – Les dijo a los guardias. Ninguno se movió, cosa que hizo que alzara una de sus geniales cejas.

\- Solo me obedecen a mí – dijo el Rey con una voz infantil. – Podéis marcharos – dijo a los guardias. Los cuatro se marcharon hacia la puerta, obedeciendo la orden.

El Rey se adelantó un par de pasos hacia Gilbert.

\- Dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó Ivan.

\- Bueno – comenzó Gilbert mientras daba un par de vueltas por el gran salón. – Iré al grano y sin dar rodeos. Todo empezó porque escuché algunos rumores de gente que vivía cerca de la frontera que tenía que irse al interior buscando tierras más cálidas para cultivar por las ventiscas y las nevadas. En primavera. – Se detuvo y se giró a ver al Rey. – Luego, el Jack de Corazones, que estaba aquí por cuestiones que ahora no vienen al caso, apenas sale vivo de aquí y me cuentan historias de pobreza, - mira a la Reina, - de enfermedades, - se volvió hacia los chicos que no dejaban de temblar, - y canibalismo entre otras cosas. – Giró a mirar a los dos niños que se escondían. Volvió a encarar al Rey. – Unas horas después, llegó el otro Joker con una carta que habían recibido en Picas en el que decía textualmente: - Sacó la copia de la carta que había traído y la leyó en voz alta: - " _Hola, Soy el Rey Ivan del reino de Tréboles. Voy a aplastaros a todos como los insectos que sois. –_ Hizo una pequeña pausa para mirar a su público. - _Bazofia del reino de Picas, os destruiré. No dejaré en pie ni la sombra de vuestro nombre. Durante siglos habéis estado sin Reina, y me encargaré personalmente de que vuestra estirpe acabe cuando le arranque la cabeza a ese pequeño bastardo que llamáis "príncipe". Sed buenos ¿da~? –_ Volvió a encarar al Rey, esperando una respuesta.

\- ¿Y? – dijo el mismo.

\- ¿Cómo que "¿Y?" – dijo imitando la voz de niño del monarca. – Estoy aquí para evitar una puta guerra que desate el caos que los dioses intentaron ordenar. Precisamente esa es mi función. Así que quiero que me expliques qué mierda pretendes provocando esto – se giró por un momento, suspiró para intentar tranquilizarse y volvió a enfrentarse al Rey. - ¿Qué quieres?

Los otros miembros de la corte estaban asombrados. Nunca antes habían enfrentado al Rey de esa forma. El pequeño que se escondía había asomado algo más la cabeza, asombrado. Ya incluso sonreía un poquito, mostrando un par de pequeños colmillos, y el bebé que llevaba en sus brazos gimió débilmente. El pequeño lo meció un poquito, despacio, y volvió a prestar atención a la situación.

\- Quiero gobernar el mundo y destruir a los que se me oponen, - dijo Ivan. – Y ahora mismo, me gustaría oírte gritar. – Terminó de decir con una siniestra sonrisa.

\- Bien, - dijo Gilbert. Miró una vez más a los presentes y le dedicó una mirada despectiva al Rey. – Lamento decirte que, si quieres oírme gritar, vas a tener que esperar – avanzó un poco hacia el Rey y llevo la mano hacia la empuñadura de la Magna; - ¿Dónde está mi habitación?

* * *

Una hora después, Gilbert estaba duchado y vestido, y salió de su habitación sin olvidar colgarse del cinto su espada y sus dagas. Se dirigió hacia el salón del trono, el cual permanecía vacío salvo por el niño que había estado escondido cuando llegó. Seguía sosteniendo al bebé, y ahora que podía verlo mejor, se fijaba en que sus ojos, lejos de ser castaños como había pensado en un primer vistazo, eran rojos como los suyos, y podía entrever la punta de un pequeño colmillo que asomaba en su sonrisa.

\- Hola pequeño – le saludó Gilbert. Por alguna razón, el pequeño se le hacía confiable. – Mi nombre es Gilbert, ¿cómo te llamas tú?

\- Mi… Yo me llamo… - decía el pequeño tartamudeando un poco. – Se supone que el Rey nos ha prohibido hablar con usted.

\- Kesesesese, no te preocupes, - le dijo el albino. A cada momento le caía peor aquel tipo. – Conmigo puedes hablar, además me estabas esperando, ¿no?

El pequeño dudó un poco más antes de volver a hablar: - ¿Me prometes que no nos pasará nada si hablo contigo?

\- Por supuesto pequeño – le dijo. Se puso la mano en el pecho y añadió: - Juro solemnemente que no dejare que ese loco os toque si habláis conmigo. – Volvió a mirar a aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre. – Lo juro por mi honor de Joker. – El pequeño asintió conforme.

\- Me llamo Vladimir, y este – dijo mientras señalaba al pequeño bebé, - es mi hermanito Andrei.

\- Encantado de conoceros – dijo el mayor, enternecido por los niños. Se agachó un poco para ponerse a su altura y preguntó: - ¿por qué me estabas esperando?

\- Pues… - Vladimir miró al suelo, algo cortado. – Es que… Me pareció asombroso el que le plantaras cara al Rey. – Dijo algo sonrojado y mirando de reojo al mayor.

\- Kesesesesese, pues claro, yo mismo soy asombroso – decía el albino con su risa ruidosa. El pequeño se le quedó mirando, y dudando en si decir algo más. Ya estaba comprobando que aquel hombre estaba algo mal de la cabeza. "Bueno, aunque sea loco, no creo que sea malo como Ivan" pensó el pequeño.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo el pequeño casi con timidez.

\- Claro Vladimir – decía el Joker.

\- Te irás pronto, ¿no? – dijo con la cabeza gacha. El Joker asintió casi con pena. – Entonces… ¡Llévanos contigo! – dijo Vladimir con determinación y un asomo de lágrimas en los ojos.

El Joker no salía de su asombro. No esperaba que el pequeño le pidiera aquello. Pero… Después de lo que le había contado Lovino, junto con los que había visto con sus propios ojos…

\- De acuerdo, os llevaré conmigo – dijo Gilbert. El pequeño Vladimir abrió los ojos y esbozó una gran sonrisa. Gilbert esbozó una de sus grandes sonrisas, cuando sintió un carraspeo.

Allí estaba aquella mujer, la que llevaba las dos espadas y el traje militar con la falda. Gilbert frunció el ceño y con un leve empujón a la espalda de Vladimir ambos se encaminaron hacia donde los llevara aquella mujer.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó el albino a la mujer. No se molestó ni en volverse a mirarlo ni a contestar su pregunta. Se limitó a seguir caminando, seguida de los dos.

\- Es Natalya Arlovskaya, la As y hermana del Rey. – Dijo el pequeño. Natalya le dirigió una mirada despreciativa, y sus ojos refulgían de ira. El pequeño se encogió sobre sí mismo, acobardado por la helada mirada de aquella mujer. Gilbert, por el contrario, miró desafiante a la mujer. Había prometido proteger y llevarse a aquel pequeño y lo iba a cumplir.

Avanzaron unos pasos más hasta llegar a una especie de despacho, amueblado con las maderas más oscuras que había en el reino. Altas librerías ocupaban las paredes, y un gran ventanal abría la vista hacia el bosque que había en la zona trasera del castillo. En pie, delante de aquel ventanal estaba el Rey, sosteniendo un vaso de agua.

\- Por fin – dijo antes de vaciar por completo el contenido del vaso. – Me ha parecido oír en el pasillo la voz de Vlad. ¿Me equivoco? – centró su vista en el pequeño, quien temblaba violentamente y trataba de esconderse detrás de Gilbert. - ¿Natalya?

\- Sí, hermano – dijo la mujer con voz fría. – Ha desobedecido tu orden de no hablar con el Joker.

\- Entonces ha sido un niño malo – dijo Ivan con su voz infantil. – y los niños malos, deben ser castigados, ¿cierto? – conforme iba diciendo eso, se iba acercando al pequeño, quien, a su vez, iba retrocediendo a cada paso que daba, muerto de miedo.

\- Cierto hermano – dijo Natalya con voz impersonal. Gilbert, quien había sido dado de lado, intervino por primera vez, interponiéndose entre el Rey y el niño.

\- No le vais a hacer nada. – Ordenó el Joker con autoridad en su voz. El pequeño, aferrándose aún al pequeño Andrei, agarró el bajo que la camisa que llevaba el Joker. Ivan, fijando su helada mirada en Gilbert, e irguiéndose todo lo que podía, retrocedió un paso. A continuación, dejando de lado su tono infantil de voz, dijo:

\- Natalya, llévate a Vlad y dale el castigo que merece, - la mujer se apresuró en coger al pequeño del cuello de su gran abrigo y le quitó el bebé de sus brazos. Con paso apresurado, dejó la habitación haciendo oídos sordos ante los gritos de horror de Vladimir y los llantos del pequeño Andrei al saberse sin su hermano mayor.

\- NO – gritaba Gilbert, pero antes de que pudiera ir tras ellos, Ivan cerró la puerta y lo dejó encerrado con él. Se giró hacia aquel hombre y con los ojos ardiendo como la lava, le gritó: - ¡¿Qué le vais a hacer?! ¡Déjame salir!

\- Me temo que eso será imposible – dijo el Rey con una leve risita. Se sirvió un vaso de agua, y tomó un sorbo. – En cuanto a qué le harán, sólo le daremos un leve castigo por haberme desobedecido.

Ante la respuesta, Gilbert no pudo menos que llevar la mano a la empuñadura de su espada. Ivan le dio la espalda y se dirigió al ventanal que había en la habitación.

\- ¿A qué has venido? – preguntó el Rey. Gilbert esperaba que no le hicieran nada al pequeño. Le había caído bien, y pensaba tenerlo como su protegido igual que había hecho con Gillen, Lutz, Ludwig y otros tantos niños. Y más ahora que había visto de cerca la locura que poseía aquel Rey.

\- He venido a frenar lo que estás haciendo. – Dijo con determinación e ira en su mirada.

\- ¿Hacer qué exactamente? – dijo el Rey con fingida sorpresa. Esbozó una sonrisita que parecía ser inocente y dijo a continuación: - No sé de qué me hablas.

\- No te hagas el inocente conmigo. – El Joker estaba al límite de su paciencia. Aquella semana iba a ser larga. – La amenaza a Picas. Las nevadas en la frontera con Corazones. Tu propio reino, que está sumido en la pobreza. – Gilbert estaba a punto de estallar.

El rey seguía bebiendo mientras escuchaba al Joker. Dejó el vaso en la mesa y se colocó delante del Joker, erguido cuan largo era. Se inclinó hasta ponerse a la altura de Gilbert y dijo con una voz más seria:

\- No tengo que rendir cuentas a nadie. Y mucho menos a una basura como tú. La próxima vez que me levantes la voz o me eches en cara algo, por muy Joker que seas, no seré tan benevolente y te sacare las tripas, las rellenaré de nieve y explotaré tu corazón. ¿Quedó claro?

\- No me asustan tus amenazas Ivan. Si no dejas tus planes de destrucción, tendré que invocar el juicio divino. Y espero que recuerdes que a tu antepasado Nikolai no se fue de rositas cuando lo hice.

Ambos se quedaron varios segundos más así, sus amenazas en el ambiente y viendo quién dominaría a quién. Finalmente, fue Ivan el que se enderezó y volvió a servirse de aquella botella. Gilbert se dio la vuelta y salió de aquella estancia.

Una vez en el pasillo, salió a deambular y a ver si encontraba a aquel chiquillo. Esperaba que estuviera bien y que no estuviera herido. Pasó por el salón del trono y vio a la mujer de grandes pechos…, es decir, la mujer que acompañaba a Natalya cuando llegó, con el pequeño bulto que era Andrei. El pequeño estaba llorando, y la mujer trataba de consolarlo, pero lo único que estaba haciendo era empezar a llorar ella también. Gilbert se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Puedo? – le pidió ya más tranquilo y sabiendo que la mujer aparentemente no era un peligro.

\- Mi hermanito ha ordenado no hablar contigo. – Dijo la mujer con voz temblorosa y a punto de soltar un sollozo. Gilbert chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia.

\- Entonces no hables, - dijo con voz cansada. – ¿Podría coger un momento al pequeño? – La mujer dudó unos segundos antes de tenderle al bebé. Gilbert cogió al pequeño Andrei y lo meció un poco.

Durante unos segundos más, el pequeño seguía llorando, y se fue calmando, abriendo los ojos un poquito. Gilbert le secó algunas lágrimas con la manga con cuidado, y Andrei se limitó a algunos gemiditos. Gilbert se fijó en que era moreno, al contrario que Vladimir, y ya le estaban empezando a salir algunos dientes. Aquella mujer se enterneció con el cuidado con el que el Joker trataba al pequeño. "No se ve mala persona… No sé por qué mi hermanito ha ordenado que no hablemos con él" pensaba ella.

Apareció Ivan por el pasillo, e ignorando al Joker y al pequeño, se dirigió hacia la mujer.

\- Yekaterina, retiro mi orden de no hablar con el Joker. – Se giró hacia el nombrado y le dirigió una mirada gélida. – Ve a decírselo a los demás, ¿da?

\- Sí hermanito – dijo la mujer. Ivan se retiró con paso regio, dirigiéndole una mirada de helado desprecio al Joker. Este le respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia, cosa que enfadó al Rey. Una vez que se fue, Gilbert se dirigió hacia la mujer, dispuesto a entablar una conversación.

\- Entonces, ¿te llamas Yekaterina? – le preguntó.

\- Sí, soy la hermana mayor de Ivan y Natalya, mucho gusto – dijo con una sonrisa tímida. - ¿Tú eres Gilbert?

\- Sí, el mismo. – Dijo él ensanchando la sonrisa. Aquella mujer era agradable, igual que Vladimir. Ahora que se acordaba… - ¿Dónde se han llevado a Vladimir?

\- Oh cielos, - palideció la mujer. Agachando la cabeza contestó: - Mi hermana se lo habrá llevado a las mazmorras para castigarlo. Apenas me dio al pequeño Andrei bajó a las mazmorras. – Alzó un poco la mirada y Gilbert pudo ver que un par de lágrimas asomaban de sus ojos claros. – Por favor, acompáñame a la sala de curas.

Asintió y fue detrás de la mujer, quien lo guió por varios pasillos hasta llegar a una sala que olía raro en su opinión. Yekaterina sacó de un armario varios botes con geles de distintos colores, vendas de lino, trozos de algodón y una botella como la que el Rey estaba bebiendo cuando habían hablado antes.

\- ¿Qué hay en esa botella? – preguntó Gilbert con curiosidad.

\- Es vodka, una bebida alcohólica muy potente – decía la mujer. – Es lo mejor que tengo para limpiar las heridas.

\- Pero… Ivan estaba bebiendo de una botella igual a esta.

\- Ya, es lo único que bebe – dijo la mujer con un suspiro.

El pequeño Andrei se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Gilbert, y antes de que se le durmiera el brazo que lo sostenía y con cuidado de no despertarlo, lo dejó en una de las camas que allí había. Cogió dos almohadas y las acomodó de forma que el pequeño cuando se moviera no se cayera de la cama. A continuación, se sentó en una esquina de la cama y observó cómo Yekaterina terminaba de colocar las cosas que utilizaría en las curas.

Una vez hecho esto, ella se sentó en una de las sillas que había en la sala, y vio a Gilbert un poco incómodo, ya que cuando la miraba los ojos se le iban a cierta parte de su anatomía sin que él lo pudiera evitar. Yekaterina, dándose cuenta de aquello, y sintiéndose un poco culpable también, decidió hablarle un poco sobre el pequeño que iba a curar.

\- Vlad es bastante rebelde. – comenzó.

Gilbert, quien en aquel momento estaba mirando al suelo bastante distraído, alzó la mirada confundido y solo pudo atinar a decir: - ¿Perdón?

\- Decía que Vlad es bastante rebelde. – Repitió la mujer algo divertida. – Desobedece todas las ordenes que se le den y solo obedece las que le convienen – añadió.

\- Kesesese, si yo tuviera su edad haría lo mismo – dijo Gilbert con una sonrisa. – Dime, ¿cómo llegó aquí? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Vlad y Andrei vienen de la muralla exterior. Por lo poco que nos contó, su padre murió congelado y su madre se abrió la garganta para que sus hijos pudieran alimentarse de ella. – Gilbert abrió mucho los ojos al saberlo. La mujer, bastante seria siguió: – Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, ella obligó a Vlad a beber su sangre. Una vez que ella murió, Vlad huyó de la casa con su hermanito. Cuando fue consciente de donde estaba, estaba en el salón del trono completamente ensangrentado y sucio con un bebé en brazos y confundido.

\- Lovino me contó historias parecidas antes de que emprendiera el viaje – dijo Gilbert también serio.

Yekaterina le miró con pena, antes de decir: - Son muchos los casos de madres y padres que dan la vida para que sus hijos coman, por lo menos en las murallas exteriores. Por desgracia, mi hermanito aun siendo consciente, no hace más que encrudecer el invierno con los elfos del invierno. Ya ni los grifos aguantan vivir en estas condiciones, por no hablar las personas.

La puerta se abrió y dejó paso a uno de aquellos elfos, cubierto por completo con pieles y con pelo blanco. Sus ojos, eran blancos también, sobrenaturalmente escalofriantes. En sus brazos estaba el pequeño Vladimir, quien se retorcía en los brazos mientras gemía y sollozaba de dolor. Tanto Gilbert como Yekaterina se levantaron y el elfo dejó al pequeño en una cama libre y se retiró con una pequeña reverencia. Yekaterina acercó los útiles de limpieza, empapó un trozo de algodón de vodka y retiró poco a poco el abrigo que le habían vuelto a colocar encima al pequeño. Cuando dejó al descubierto la espalda del pequeño, Gilbert soltó un juramento por lo bajo. El pequeño había recibido varios latigazos, dejando la piel casi arrancada. La puerta se volvió a abrir para dar paso esta vez a la Reina. Esta, mirando con algo de desconfianza al Joker, se dirigió hacia el pequeño.

\- Deberías hacer caso la próxima vez que el Rey dé una orden Vlad. No aguantarás más castigos como estos. – Le dijo con voz severa.

\- ¿Tú qué sabes? – le contestó el pequeño. Aguantando el escozor que el alcohol provocaba en sus heridas, levantó un poco la cabeza y añadió: - Viste cómo hace un mes el mismo Rey me disparó en el pecho con una flecha envenenada, y sigo vivo, - Gilbert se quedó boquiabierto. La Reina miró a Vladimir con pena y preocupación, pero su voz seguía firme.

\- Puede, pero quién sabe si es suerte o la voluntad de los dioses el que sigas vivo – dijo. Miró al Joker a continuación. - ¿Qué hace él aquí?

\- Es responsabilidad mía el que Vladimir haya sido castigado – dijo Gilbert con seriedad. – Además, le prometí mi protección y me iré con él y con Andrei en una semana. – aquello dejó a ambas mujeres sorprendidas.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? – dijo la Reina. Ambos chicos asintieron, sonriendo y ellas suspiraron.

\- Entonces es mejor no decírselo a mi hermano. – Dijo la mayor. La Reina empezó a preocuparse, no sólo de Vladimir y Andrei, sino también de aquel hombre, quien por muy Joker que fuera, dudaba que fuera capaz de aguantar la ira de Ivan.

\- Kat, ¿tu hermano ha añadido algo más sobre la orden de no hablar con el Joker? – le preguntó la Reina.

\- Ha retirado la orden.

\- Bien, - dijo la Reina. – Mi nombre es Elizabetha Hedérváry, soy la Reina de Tréboles y creo que fuiste un idiota por haberte enfrentado al Rey de esa forma.

\- Mi nombre es Gilbert Beilschmidt, soy el Joker y si no me enfrento yo a ese estúpido Rey, nadie más lo hará – contraatacó el albino. La Reina lo miró desafiante y Gilbert le devolvió la mirada.

Yekaterina terminó de vendar el torso de Vladimir, quien con cuidado se sentó en la cama y miró a Elizabetha y a Gilbert como si de un partido de tenis se tratara. Fue Gilbert quien rompió el contacto primero para ver al chico que estaba en la camilla.

\- ¿Cómo es que sobreviviste a una flecha envenenada? Tenía entendido que los únicos que son inmortales somos los Jokers – el niño se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. Se levantó de ahí y empezó a quitarse el vendaje que le habían colocado hacía un par de minutos.

Gilbert hizo el amago de parar al chico y volver a acomodarle las vendas, pero Elizabetha le tomó del hombro y le frenó. Gilbert le miró con una ceja alzada y ella le guiñó un ojo con picardía. Gilbert se sonrojó y abrió los ojos como platos. Delante de él, una espalda limpia, sin rastro de heridas o cicatrices se lucía. Gilbert avanzó hasta el chico y pasó un dedo por aquella espalda lisa, como si no hubiera habido ninguna tortura o castigo. Era asombroso.

Vladimir se giró con una sonrisa, y fue a sentarse junto a su hermanito Andrei, quien ya estaba despierto y alzaba las manitas buscando a Vladimir. Gilbert se había quedado de piedra, y tanto Yekaterina como Elizabetha se reían bajito del Joker. Este pestañeó un par de veces, sin salir de su asombro.

Elizabetha abrió la puerta y se escuchó por el pasillo una melodía. Sonaba melancólica, y Elizabetha salió al pasillo, siendo seguida por Yekaterina, Vlad, quien sostenía al pequeño Andrei y Gilbert, quien seguía sorprendido por la rápida recuperación del niño. Llegaron a una habitación blanca, de pesadas cortinas verdes, en la que apenas había algunas sillas y un gran piano de cola en medio de la sala. Tocando aquella melodía en el instrumento estaba el "señorito", como llamaba internamente al que Gilbert había identificado como el Jack. Tocaba tan concentrado que no se había dado cuenta del público que acababa de llegar.

La Reina, Yekaterina y Vladimir se sentaron, y Vlad le hizo una señal a Gilbert para que se sentara también. Eso hizo, y cerró los ojos concentrándose en la melodía que llenaba la sala.

Varios recuerdos llegaron a él de su anterior vida, antes de ser el Joker.

Los recuerdos de su infancia, junto a un chico.

Su primer amor, del cual ya ni recordaba su rostro.

El principio de la guerra. Las luchas, el miedo, un rostro que gritaba su nombre.

El fin de la guerra y su muerte.

* * *

Gilbert abrió los ojos y se vio a sí mismo llorando.

Mil años habían pasado desde aquello, y aún seguía vívido en su memoria, como si apenas hubiera pasado el tiempo. Todo el mundo miraba al Joker, y pronto él mismo fue consciente de la atención de la cual era centro.

\- Gil, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó el pequeño Vladimir. Gilbert se secó los ojos y asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Kesesese, tranquilo, estoy bien, es solo… - se quedó pensativo por un momento. Los recuerdos seguían siendo dolorosos. Gilbert se levantó y dijo: – Necesito un tiempo a solas si no os importa.

\- El que necesites, la cena es después de la octava campanada – dijo la Reina.

Gilbert asintió y se retiró a la habitación donde lo habían acomodado. Allí se quedó durante un buen rato, sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que oyó unos golpecitos en la puerta. Sentado de espaldas a ella en la cama como estaba, no vio cómo la puerta daba paso a Vladimir, quien había entrado despacio, casi sin hacer ruido y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó el pequeño. Gilbert se secó la cara con las manos, y miró al niño con una sonrisa.

\- Bien, ¿dónde has dejado a Andrei?

\- Se lo dejé a Yekaterina – dijo Vlad. Miró al Joker, preguntándose si realmente estaría bien.

\- Ya te dije que estoy bien, tranquilo – dijo el Joker mirando al pequeño. Vlad se sorprendió y se sonrojó un poco.

\- ¿Acaso lees la mente? – preguntó con asombro y curiosidad.

\- Kesesese, no, es que la cara que habías puesto cuando me mirabas hablaba por sí misma – dijo el Joker divertido. Vlad se sonrojó un poco más avergonzado.

\- Gil, cuando nos vayamos, ¿a qué reino iremos?

\- Pues… - Gilbert repasó mentalmente el camino hasta el reino de Picas, - vamos a ir al reino de Picas, pero como no tiene frontera con este reino, tendremos que atravesar Diamantes.

\- ¿Y cómo es Diamantes? – preguntó el pequeño con curiosidad.

\- Pues es un reino pacífico, está formado por varias islas conectadas por puentes y grandes árboles que hunden sus raíces en el agua. Hay sirenas y aves fénix, tienes que volar en uno, es simplemente asombroso – le dijo mirándole a los ojos. Vlad no podía imaginarse cómo eran aquellas criaturas, pero por el brillo en los ojos del Joker, sabía que era un lugar mágico. – El Rey actual es amigo mío, igual que uno de los líderes de la milicia, ¡tendrías que ver lo que hacemos juntos!, gastamos bromas, jugamos con las sirenas, y muchas cosas más.

\- Guau Gil, ya quiero ir contigo – dijo el pequeño con los ojos brillantes de ilusión.

\- Kesesesese, la semana pasará volando ya lo verás.

* * *

El resto del día pasó, y la cena no pudo ser más tensa. El Rey dirigiendo miradas envenenadas al Joker, y este mientras tanto, conversando con el resto de la mesa alegremente, sabiendo las miradas de las que era objeto.

Al día siguiente, la tensión era palpable, ya no solo en las comidas, sino que Gilbert se sentía vigilado. El tercer día lo pasó charlando con Vlad, paseando con Eli y molestando a Roderick, el Jack. Gilbert prefería seguir llamándolo señorito, lo encontraba cómodo y había descubierto que le encantaba molestarlo.

Al cuarto día decidió ir al patio de armas a entrenar como solía hacerlo en Corazones. Después de desayunar fue directamente allí, y esperó un poco a que llegaran los comandantes del ejército de Tréboles. Grande fue la sorpresa cuando descubrió que los líderes de la milicia eran ni más ni menos los elfos del invierno, quienes dedicaron una reverencia al verlo allí. Uno de ellos, Brøndr, a quien conocía desde hacía casi trescientos años, se acercó a él, y le dijo:

\- Hombre Gilbert, me alegro de verte.

\- Y yo de verte a ti Brøndr, dime una cosa, ¿no hay ningún comandante humano? – le preguntó al elfo con confusión.

\- No, el Rey los mandó a matar una vez fue coronado y nos puso a nosotros de comandantes – el elfo acomodó mejor las pieles que llevaba, de distintos animales, y sacó una espada corta, pequeña comparada con la que Gilbert le había visto usar anteriormente. - ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo? Luego vamos a tomar una cerveza caliente si te parece y te cuento más sobre el reino.

\- Hecho – dijo Gilbert con una sonrisa. Nunca decía que no a una buena cerveza, menos si eran las que fermentaban aquellos elfos.

Gilbert y Brøndr fueron a un rincón aparte y se pusieron en guardia. Primero utilizarían las espadas. Gilbert desenvainó la Magna y el elfo alzó su espada corta. Ambos se miraron, la mirada roja vigilando la mirada blanca del elfo, sopesando los filos y el peso, el ataque y la defensa, tratando de adelantarse al rival. Gilbert avanzó por la derecha, intentando desequilibrar al elfo, mas este interpuso su hoja entre el filo y su cuerpo, y contraatacó. Gilbert saltó hacia el lado contrario e hizo una finta que acabó en la guarda de la espada de Brøndr. El combate continuo entre fintas, estocadas, contraataques y embates, y ambos acabaron agotados.

Unos minutos después, incapaces de sostener las espadas por más tiempo, fue el turno del combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Gilbert recibió varios derechazos del elfo antes de poder empezar a golpear. Se cubrió como buenamente pudo y paró el último golpe de su contrincante. Sonrió y fue a contraatacar, haciendo que el elfo retrocediera. El joker encajó un gancho en la mandíbula del elfo que hizo que este se balanceara y cayera. Fue allí cuando el elfo no se levantó, quedándose sentado, sudoroso y con las pieles pesándole en el cuerpo.

\- Hacía tiempo que no peleaba así – declaró el elfo con una sonrisa.

\- Kesesesese, estamos algo desentrenados eso sí – dijo el Joker con una gran sonrisa. Ambos escucharon aplausos, y cuando vieron de donde venía, descubrieron a la Reina, a Yekaterina, quien sostenía a Andrei, y a Vlad, quien tenía los ojos brillantes por el combate del que ya era su ídolo a seguir en el futuro.

Gilbert sonrió y saludó a su público, se puso en pie igual que Brøndr y este le dedicó una reverencia a la Reina. Ambos avanzaron hacia ellos cuando por el umbral de la puerta apareció el Rey Ivan. Este había dejado el abrigo que normalmente llevaba por un jubón verde y unos pantalones marrones. Llevaba una gran espada al cinto y una bufanda larga tenía prendida en el cuello. Detrás suya estaba Natalya, vestida con su usual vestido militar y sus dos espadas. El pequeño grupo que se había reunido en las escaleras para acceder al patio hicieron un hueco para que pasase el monarca y la As, quienes bajaron al mismo y se colocaron en el centro. Los elfos inclinaron la cabeza en señal de respeto y Gilbert permaneció impasible, sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara, la cual lejos de ser feliz como unos minutos antes, ahora era una mueca amenazadora.

El Rey devolvió la mirada amenazadora al Joker y avanzó unos pasos hacia él. Brøndr se apartó y se colocó en el comienzo de las escaleras, observando la situación y calculando la probabilidad de entrometerse en el combate que estaba seguro que iba a desenvolverse allí.

\- Así que, entrenando, ¿da? – preguntó Ivan con una mirada aparentemente inocente. Gilbert asintió sin mediar palabra, y envainó su espada con un rápido movimiento. - ¿Por qué no entrenas conmigo? Será divertido. – El Rey desenvainó su propia espada, y dejó la punta apenas rozando el suelo.

\- Kesesese, como quieras – dijo el albino con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia y pasó un tiempo antes de que alguno de los dos hiciera un movimiento. Ese fue Ivan, quien avanzó y atacó. Gilbert aguantó el embate y contraatacó con una finta y una estocada directa al costado derecho. Ivan aprovechó que Gilbert dejaba su flanco derecho desprotegido y con el puño izquierdo golpeó las costillas del albino. Este recibió el golpe y encajó una finta un tanto forzada por la contorsión que tuvo que hacer. Aprovechando el movimiento se apartó y cargó de frente hacia el Rey, quien bloqueó el embate y contraatacó de nuevo hacia donde le había golpeado antes. Gilbert pudo detener la estocada antes de que le golpeara y devolvió el golpe viendo que la guardia de su rival tenía un hueco. EL combate se desarrolló de aquella manera, buscando grietas en la defensa de su rival, atacando, contraatacando, fintando. Después de media hora, ambos, tanto el Joker como el Rey estaban sudando exhaustos. Fue Gilbert, quien ya estaba cansado además por el anterior combate con el elfo, el primero en tropezar y caer.

Nadie dijo ni hizo nada, tan solo el Rey esbozó una sonrisa, y como si nada salió del patio de armas acompañado de Natalya y Yekaterina, quien por su parte había devuelto al pequeño Andrei a su hermano mayor. Elizabetha fue a donde se encontraba Gilbert, quien ya se había puesto en pie con ayuda de Brøndr, quien usaba su propio cuerpo como soporte.

\- Gilbert, ¿estás herido? – le preguntó el elfo al Joker.

\- No, sólo un poco cansado – dijo él con voz algo entrecortada. - ¿Sigue en pie lo de la cerveza? Kesesese.

\- No cambias – dijo Brøndr con un suspiro y una sonrisa.

Gilbert se soltó del agarre del elfo y se terminó de poner en pie, se sacudió el polvo de la ropa y enderezó su espalda.

\- ¿A qué vino eso? – preguntó el Joker con una de sus geniales cejas alzadas.

\- ¿A qué vino qué? – preguntó Elizabetha confundida.

\- El que Ivan viniera a entrenar y me pegara semejante paliza, cuando en los días que llevo aquí sólo lo veo en las comidas. – El Joker aceptó la toalla que una de las sirvientas que por allí había le ofrecía.

\- Tal vez quisiera desquitarse, algunas veces lo hace. – Dijo el elfo con voz neutra.

\- Tal vez sea por lo que pasó ayer – dijo el pequeño Vladimir. Los mayores lo miraron interrogantes. – Ayer pude ver cómo el grifo favorito del Rey escapaba.

\- Oh cielos, ese grifo estaba muy maltratado – dijo la Reina con voz entristecida.

\- Eso explica la actitud del Rey – dijo el elfo. Gilbert se quedó pensando por unos segundos.

\- Bueno, no tiene sentido seguir hablando de esto. – Dijo el Joker. – Vlad, ¿quieres aprender esgrima? – Al pequeño se le iluminó la mirada cuando el Joker le preguntó aquello.

\- Mejor que el entrenamiento del pequeño espere a mañana, ahora estas a punto de caerte del cansancio.

\- Brøndr no seas aguafiestas, estoy perfectamente – empezaban a temblar las piernas de Gilbert simplemente de aguantar el propio peso del Joker.

\- Gil no me importa esperar a mañana – dijo el pequeño preocupado por él.

\- Bueeeeno, si insistís, me voy a mi habitación. – El Joker exhaló un suspiro y subió las escaleras acompañado de Vlad y Andrei.

Tanto la Reina como el elfo, quienes se quedaron allí unos minutos más, suspiraron y sonrieron.

* * *

Dos días más pasaron y Gilbert empezaba a preparar sus cosas y las de sus dos acompañantes con ayuda de Yekaterina. En el tiempo que el Joker llevaba en el palacio, había observado que la Reina, pese a su título, no se le concedía más importancia que a las sirvientas, caso contrario al resto de reinos donde la Reina era una figura esencial. El reino de Picas se había visto afectado por la falta de la misma, por lo que era un buen ejemplo de lo necesaria que era. Entre otras cosas, había visitado las mazmorras acompañado de la As, la hermana pequeña del Rey. Había sido una experiencia aterradora que no le gustaría volver a repetir.

Había visto algunos reos, maltratados al borde de la muerte, otros al borde de la locura, grifos apaleados, el olor a muerte y descomposición que tenían algunos de ellos. Todo aquello lo había visto, y no dudaba que fuera obra no sólo de Ivan, sino también de su predecesor. Definitivamente aquella locura era contagiosa de padres a hijos.

También había encontrado que el Jack, Roderick, no aconsejaba como debía al Rey, sino que adoptaba un papel pasivo y lo único que había visto que hacía era tocar el piano y componer sonatas. Cuando habló con él descubrió que era un señoritingo de esos a los que no le importaba el estado del pueblo mientras tuviera su café listo a su hora. Obviamente se lo echó en cara y discutieron, y en ello estaban cuando la Reina les interrumpió y se puso del lado del señorito. Aquello enfureció sobremanera a Gilbert, y desde entonces no le dirigía la palabra a ninguno de los dos.

Todo aquello pasó unas horas después de que el Joker descansara del entrenamiento que había llevado a cabo con Brøndr y el Rey. Vlad le preguntó por qué estaba tan enfadado con la Reina y el Jack, y Gilbert se lo contó, aunque esperaba que el pequeño no lo entendiera. Contrario a sus creencias, el pequeño entendió el problema a la perfección e incluso lo apoyaba en su indignación. Pidieron ayuda a Yekaterina para organizar las provisiones y cómo saldría Gilbert del palacio y la ciudad escondiendo perfectamente a los dos pequeños a los que se llevaría a tierras más cálidas.

Resolvieron que Gilbert podría ir en una caravana de comerciantes, y que por ello podría adelantarse y dejar a Vlad y a Andrei con la caravana. Ella podría ponerle de escusa a su hermano que Vlad no quería despedirse del Joker, que se había encerrado en la habitación y que no quería salir. Todo aquello planeaban, sin saber que las paredes tenían ojos y oídos en cada esquina. La primera vez fue Roderick, quien estuvo a punto de soltárselo todo a Ivan, pero Elizabetha fue más rápida y pudo distraer al Jack. La segunda fue Natalya, quien no tuvo impedimentos a la hora de contárselo a su hermanito.

\- Bien, gracias Yekaterina por la ayuda. – Dijo el Joker agradecido. Ella solo sonrió, antes de que escucharan un escándalo en el pasillo. Se dirigieron hacia la puerta, Gilbert con la diestra sobre la empuñadura de su espada, y ella temblando ligeramente.

Oyeron los gritos de Vlad, seguidos por una risa siniestra, que hizo que Yekaterina temblara aún más y se alejara de la puerta.

\- Así que te vas a atrever a abandonar mi reino, así como así, ¿da? – oyó Gilbert que decía el Rey.

\- ¡Suéltame! – gritaba el pequeño. También se escuchaban los gritos del pequeño Andrei, quien lloraba desconsoladamente. Gilbert no aguantó más y abrió la puerta, para encararse al Rey y que no se llevara a ambos niños a las mazmorras. Había visto lo suficiente para toda una vida, y más siendo él inmortal.

\- ¿Adónde te llevas a los críos Ivan? – preguntó el Joker con voz casual.

\- No te entrometas ¿da? – dijo el Rey con voz amenazante.

\- ¿O qué? – preguntó desafiante el Joker. Mantuvo su mirada firme contra Ivan, aumentando su aura, negra como el hollín, intentando amedrentar al monarca, impasible ante el poder que emanaba del albino.

Ivan, ignorando olímpicamente la manifestación de poder y las pequeñas patadas que le daba el pequeño, envalentonado por la simple presencia de Gilbert, siguió su camino con los dos pequeños en sus manos, en dirección a las mazmorras. Gilbert no se quedó de brazos cruzados y fue tras Ivan, esperando interceptarlo y quitarles a los niños. A la mierda el plan. Se irían esa misma noche, importándole poco lo que dijera o intentase ordenar aquel loco.

Desenvainó su espada, y manteniéndola en alto, avanzó hasta quedar casi a la altura del Rey. Una vez que estuvo detrás de él, alzó la espada e intentó propinarle un tajo en la espalda de arriba a abajo, movimiento que fue parado por Natalya, a quien le brillaban los ojos de forma intimidante. Gilbert no se amilanó ante la mirada de fría furia con que la chica lo atravesaba, bajó la espada, y volvió a intentar avanzar. Detrás de Gilbert estaban la Reina, el Jack y la hermana mayor del soberano y de la chica que estaba ante él. Natalya le obstaculizó el paso, hasta que se dejó de escuchar los gritos y el llanto de los dos pequeños. Se pudo escuchar también el sonido de una pesada puerta cerrándose con llave, y fue entonces cuando Natalya se echó a un lado en el pasillo.

En aquel momento, el Joker dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Yekaterina y Elizabetha estaban sollozando las dos por la tensión que aún había en el ambiente y el Jack abrazaba a la segunda, intentando reconfortarla. Natalya se dirigió hacia la armería, y de allí no saldría hasta unas horas después, cuando ya hubo descargado su ira hacia aquel que se había atrevido a alzarle la mano a su queridísimo hermano.

* * *

Gilbert estaba furioso. Había guardado ya todas sus cosas, y las de los dos pequeños, las cuales habían sido facilitadas por Yekaterina y por el propio Vlad, a escondidas claro de Ivan. El Joker se sentía culpable, sentía que había fallado a los dos pequeños. Estaba preocupado también, y no era para menos. Había sido testigo de los horrores que encerraba en las mazmorras, los instrumentos, las victimas…

No debía haber recordado eso, ahora tenía ganas de vomitar de los nervios y por recordar el pútrido olor de aquel lugar. "Bueno, ahora a ensillar un par de caballos" se dijo, y se obligó a levantarse de la cama y olvidar lo que había pensado antes. Salió de su habitación y se encaminó a las caballerizas, donde estaba el corcel que lo había traído a ese reino. cuando llegó, se encontró a tres chicos que admiraban a su montura. Gilbert cogió la silla y los arreos y carraspeó para hacer notar su presencia. Los tres chicos se giraron algo asustados, y se apartaron del animal.

Gilbert se dio cuenta de que eran los tres chicos temblones del primer día, a los cuales no había visto en el resto de días. Empezó a ensillar a su caballo en silencio, todavía sintiéndose mal por Vlad y Andrei. Afuera comenzó a nevar, y los tres chicos se quedaron con él, aun sin atreverse a presentarse o entablar alguna conversación con él. El más pequeño de ellos dirigió una mirada al que parecía mayor, y el tercero se colocó bien las gafas.

\- Este… Hola – dijo algo tímido el castaño. Gilbert se giró para encararlo, algo sorprendido también de que por fin le dirigieran la palabra.

\- Vaya, creía que ese imbécil que tenéis por Rey os había cortado la lengua – dijo algo divertido.

\- No señor – dijo el chico algo tímido. – Mi nombre es Toris, y estos son Eduard – dijo señalando al chico de las gafas, - y Raivis – esta vez presentaba al pequeño, que estaba a punto de salir corriendo a esconderse al ver que el albino le miraba.

\- Kesesese, un placer, yo soy Gilbert. – Dijo el Joker y volvió a girarse para enderezar la silla y empezar a sujetar las cinchas. – Una pregunta: ¿por qué sólo os he visto hoy y el día que llegué?

\- Bueno – dijo Toris mientras se rascaba la nuca, - somos algo así como pajes del Rey. Nos ha mantenido ocupados hasta ahora, que ha sido cuando hemos podido descansar. Íbamos a cepillar su caballo señor Joker cuando usted ha llegado.

\- Muchas gracias chicos, pero me parece que no os va a dar tiempo, - dijo Gilbert con una sonrisa mientras les quitaba el bocado a las bridas. – Me iré en un par de horas. ¿podríais hacerme un favor? – preguntó mirando a los chicos, quienes asintieron a su pregunta. - ¿Sabéis montar? – Nueva afirmativa, pero esta vez solo era de Toris. Los otros dos chicos bajaron la cabeza algo avergonzados. – Bueno, ¿podrías dar una vuelta al trote dentro de una hora? Para que caliente, no quiero que se lesione cuando salgamos.

\- Claro, delo por hecho señor Joker.

\- No me llames así chico, llámame Gilbert, - le reprendió el Joker con una sonrisa.

\- L-lo siento, señor Gilbert – dijo algo tembloroso el castaño.

\- Señor, si no es molestia – dijo Eduard. Gilbert le miró con una ceja alzada.

\- Dime.

\- Va a haber una ventisca esta tarde, no podrá salir de palacio.

\- Kesesesese, no habrá problema, estoy acostumbra… - se interrumpió al pensar en Vlad y en Andrei. Se había enfrentado a las ventiscas antes y no tenía problema en avanzar durante una. El verdadero problema estaba en que iba a viajar con dos niños, lo cual era un factor a tener en cuenta. Frunció el ceño, pensando en un lugar donde quedarse hasta que la ventisca pasara. Definitivamente, el palacio con el Rey loco estaba descartado.

En lo que pensaba, llegó Brøndr, quien traía otro juego de arreos. Los chicos se habían hecho a un lado para que el elfo pasara y ensillara no a un caballo, sino a un grifo de color blanco como la nieve. Gilbert dejó sus pensamientos de lado por un momento, centrando su atención esta vez en el elfo, quien procedió a ensillar y embridar a aquella criatura majestuosa.

\- Brøndr, ¿qué haces? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- La Reina me ha encargado que os acompañara a ti y a los dos críos que te vas a llevar – explicó el elfo sin girarse. – Si quieres partir hoy mismo tendremos que ir en grifo, los caballos no pueden avanzar en la ventisca.

\- Bien, gracias – dijo Gilbert con un suspiro. – Bueno, ¿dónde está mi grifo?

\- Allí – le señaló el elfo un grifo dorado, de cabeza dorada y cuerpo ligeramente más oscuro, grandes alas y mirada noble. Gilbert se acercó con cautela, y colocó una mano sobre el pico del animal. Al ver que el animal no lo rechazaba, le acarició aquella melena, y se sorprendió de lo suave y cuidada que se sentía. Toris y Eduard traían la montura y los arreos para el grifo, y procedieron a colocarlos ante la atenta mirada de Gilbert.

Brøndr había terminado con el suyo y acompañado del pequeño Raivis, fue hacia donde estaba el Joker: - Este grifo es de la Reina, y sinceramente, nunca hubiera imaginado que lo cedería a alguien, por muy necesitado que estuviera. – Gilbert se sorprendió y miró a Brøndr extrañado.

\- ¿Por qué iba a dejármelo a mí entonces? – preguntó.

\- No lo sé, pero es posible que… - cavilaba el elfo. Gilbert lo miró detenidamente, esperando a que terminara su línea de pensamiento. El elfo miró a sus ojos, dudando si debía decir lo que pensaba o guardárselo para sí. – Creo que está enamorada de ti.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? – le dijo el Joker incrédulo. – Ella es una Reina, los Jokers tenemos prohibido enamorarnos de alguien de las Tríadas gobernantes.

\- Dije que era ella la que está enamorada, y ¿me acabas de confirmar que tú la correspondes? – preguntó el elfo con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¡No te he confirmado nada maldita sea! – exclamó el Joker poniéndose algo rojo. El elfo se rio un poco mientras el albino de enfurruñaba un poco sonrojado.

\- Puede que tardemos algunas horas en partir, el Rey se está tomando su tiempo esta vez – dijo Brøndr mientras miraba hacia el exterior.

\- Lo que sea, me llevaré a esos niños lejos de aquí, donde no les pueda volver a poner la mano encima – aseveró Gilbert con una voz profundamente peligrosa.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que se los llevó? – le preguntó Brøndr.

\- Creo que un par de horas, y tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo Gilbert mirando al mismo punto que el elfo.

\- Señor – llamó la atención Toris. – La montura está lista.

\- Gracias chico – le dijo el Joker con una sonrisa incómoda. Los tres chicos se fueron, dejando solos al elfo y al albino.

Se quedaron un buen rato dando vueltas por el establo, esperando a que el paje que había mandado Brøndr con la orden de avisarlos para llevarse a los niños e irse rápidamente de allí llegara. Cosa que no pasó en al menos un par de horas más, cuando ese mismo paje llegó corriendo, sudoroso y jadeante con una noticia que los dejó helados:

\- M-mi se-se-señor, el Rey Ivan ha-a ordenado el destierro de los jo-jóvenes Vladimir y Andrei. Unos guardias se los han llevado volando hace una hora en dirección desconocida.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó Gilbert. Se apresuró a montar en el grifo que habían preparado previamente y salió del establo. Antes de alzar el vuelo, una mano pálida le cogió la suya, y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que era la Reina Elizabetha, quien todavía tenía las señales de haber estado llorando.

\- Gilbert, sé que has venido para frenar el deseo del Rey de destruir al Reino de Picas, pero por favor, no te dejes llevar por la ira – dijo Elizabetha sollozante.

\- No se preocupe, majestad, mi prioridad ahora es rescatar a un par de críos de morir congelados. Me ocuparé de que no estalle la guerra una vez sepa que están a salvo. – Dijo Gilbert con una mirada cálida hacia la mujer. Ella giró la cara un poco, para que no notara que estaba llorando, aun cuando ya era tarde para aquello.

Gilbert bajó en un salto del grifo y sostuvo su barbilla suavemente, girando su cabeza de forma que le estuviera mirando a los ojos. Los ojos de Elizabetha brillaban, ya fuera por las lágrimas o por la luz de las antorchas que iluminaban el exterior del establo. Gilbert acercó poco a poco su rostro al de Elizabetha, sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos oliváceos, los cuales se fueron cerrando al tiempo que él se acercaba. Comenzó como un roce, un roce suave, algo húmedo por las lágrimas que ella había derramado momentos antes, pero igualmente deliciosa para ambos. Duró algunos segundos, y se separaron cuando un carraspeo se hizo presente.

Ambos, se separaron, y bruscamente se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho. Brøndr, quien había sido el que los había interrumpido, los miraba con diversión, y algo en su mirada decía "te lo dije". Gilbert captó el mensaje y se sonrojó más todavía.

\- B-bueno, idos a por Vlad y Andrei. – Dijo la Reina algo nerviosa. – Por favor, Gilbert cuídalos bien.

\- Dalo por hecho Eli – dijo el Joker ya de mejor humor.

Ambos montaron en los grifos y alzaron el vuelo, teniendo de único testigo a la joven Reina que había robado en pocos días el corazón del Joker. Ambos jinetes se encaminaron al oeste, y dejaron que la orientación de los propios grifos les guiara.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de días, definitivamente era mejor cubrir largas distancias volando que a pie. Si hubieran ido a pie hubieran tardado siglos en barrer el oeste concienzudamente como habían hecho. En aquel momento estaban rastreando el norte en busca de pistas de los dos pequeños. Gilbert estaba cansado, preocupado, furioso, frustrado, y además de eso, la positividad de la que se caracterizaba se había esfumado. Brøndr estaba en las mismas condiciones, pero no pensaba abandonar a su amigo. Sentía que debía quedarse con él, abandonar al Rey Ivan y luchar del bando correcto. Se lo había comentado al Joker y a este le había parecido bien la idea.

En aquel momento se hallaban en la parte más al norte, donde el ambiente era más frío y helado. Aterrizaron un momento, para reponer algunas fuerzas, y comer algo.

\- Se avecina otra ventisca Gil. – Comentó el elfo.

\- A este paso no los encontraremos nunca – dijo el Joker abatido. Uno de los grifos levantó la cabeza y se puso en pie, negando parte de su calidez a Gilbert. El animal echó a andar en la estepa helada hasta un grupo de árboles desprovistos de hojas. Ambos hombres siguieron al animal, extrañados de que una simple arboleda desnuda llamara la atención. Se adentraron en la arboleda, y fueron guiados por el grifo hasta un pequeño claro. Allí había algo que les llamó la atención: un trozo de tela que sobresalía de un montículo de nieve.

Gilbert avanzó hacia allí y fue desenterrando poco a poco lo que allí había. Aceleró sus acciones cuando descubrió que aquel trozo de tela cubría un cuerpo pequeño anormalmente frío. Brøndr ayudó al Joker a sacar el bulto, que contenía no uno, sino dos cuerpos infantiles. Habían encontrado a Vlad y a Andrei.

Subieron a los niños al grifo y fueron rápidamente al pequeño campamento que habían montado. Brøndr encendió una hoguera y colocó al lado un juego de pieles que había traído sabiendo que los niños estaban poco abrigados. Gilbert colocó a los niños al lado de la hoguera y fue frotando con fuerza las extremidades de los niños. Brøndr le ayudó en esa tarea, teniendo cuidado con el frágil cuerpo del pequeño Andrei, quien gracias a los dioses seguía vivo y empezaba a berrear. Vlad estaba frío, helado, herido, y el Joker estaba nervioso y preocupado porque el pequeño ni despertaba ni reaccionaba. El elfo, una vez que el pequeño Andrei estaba bien abrigado y resguardado del frío junto a la hoguera, procedió a calentar un poco de agua para ayudar a su amigo y limpiar las heridas del pequeño. Había algunas heridas que se habían infectado, y seguramente Vlad tendría fiebre de no ser por las gélidas temperaturas a las que se había sometido.

Un par de horas de seguir frotando con agua caliente el cuerpo del mayor de los hermanos, Brøndr miró el pulso del pequeño. Nada. Habían llegado tarde para él. Había dado su vida para salvar a su hermanito.

Aquella noche Gilbert juró al alma de aquel pequeño que protegería a Andrei con su vida. Sabía que le había fallado una vez, pero aquello no se volvería a repetir. Gilbert lloraba junto al cuerpo de aquel niño de quien se había encariñado. Se echó mil veces la culpa de no haber ocultado mejor el plan de escape, de no haber podido frenar a Ivan cuando se lo llevó a las mazmorras, de no haber sido rápido en su búsqueda. Brøndr lo consolaba lo mejor que podía con Andrei en brazos. Gilbert no era el único que lloraba. Andrei no paraba de llorar por su hermano, presentía que no iba a volver a estar en sus brazos, que iba a estar solo.

Los tres recogieron sus cosas al día siguiente de haber encontrado a los dos niños, alzaron el vuelo y se fueron en dirección al reino de Diamantes.

* * *

Un lobo solitario había sobrevivido a las ventiscas que estallaban en aquel frío reino. Ningún miembro de su manada había sobrevivido salvo él. Se detuvo en la entrada de una arboleda, donde horas antes había ardido un fuego que ahora estaba apagado. Sobre un montón de pieles yacía el cuerpo de un niño rubio, delgado, cuyas ropas estaban grandes. El animal olió un poco el cuerpo del pequeño.

Grave error.

Una mano se alzó hacia el lobo, tomando al animal de sorpresa. Intentó zafarse del agarre, pero aquella mano era fría como el hierro y dura como el acero, y no dejó que escapara. Aquella mano dirigía el cuello del animal hacia la cara del niño, quien había abierto la boca, mostrando unos terroríficos colmillos afilados. El animal peleó mientras sentía aquellos caninos rasgarle piel músculo y vena, dejando que su líquido vital fuera a parar a aquella boca que bebió ávidamente de él. La vida se fue escapando del animal al mismo tiempo que las mejillas del niño de coloreaban de un lindo color carmesí. Las heridas de su cuerpo de fueron cerrando e iba dejando de sentir frío. Ahora se sentía más fuerte que nunca.

Dejó caer al lobo ya muerto y seco al suelo y se levantó. Empezó a correr, lo más rápido que podía, sin mirar atrás. Había visto y oído todo lo que había pasado desde que Gilbert y Brøndr les encontraran. Estaba feliz de que su hermanito ahora podría tener una vida feliz lejos del maltrato de aquel Rey psicópata.

La única pregunta que rondaba su mente era: ¿A dónde se dirigiría ahora?

* * *

 **Nuevamente me disculpo si alguno de los personajes me ha quedado un poco OC, o las partes de acción me han quedado fatal o cualquier otra cosa que hayáis notado que está mal. Soy un asco narrando besos y me gustaría que fuerais sinceros conmigo para mejorar en mi narración en futuros capítulos.**

 **Bueno, mi escusa por haber tardado se llama "pereza" y es algo que tengo desde pequeña. Bueno, eso y que me salió un bulto en el ojo por una reacción alérgica al maquillaje (para una vez que me pinto TwT). Eso y que tengo facilidad para distraerme. Para que os hagáis una idea, Feliciano y Alfred son chicos centrados comparados conmigo.**

 **Aviso: voy a tardar un poco más en publicar, porque, aunque tenga la idea para escribir y tal pues no sé si podré hacerlo. La razón: como he mencionado antes, me distraigo hasta con el vuelo de una mosca, y aunque Francia es un personaje que es simpático y tiene sus momentos dramáticos, no me cae bien. Lo siento, pero no. Prefiero a Inglaterra. Así que va a ser un poco un "concéntrate… no mires a la gata… no te pongas a ver videos de Dross… no te pongas a leer y escribe maldita floja… etc."**

 **Por cierto, acepto sugerencias para el nombre de Germania, llevo días comiéndome el coco para hacerle la ficha de personaje y nada**

 **Dejen su review con su amenaza, críticas, bomba atómica, quejas, ánimos, tomates, mafia rusa, mafia china, yakuzas, Lovino (?), etc., y los recibiré con una sonrisa :D**


	4. El Reino de Diamantes

_Capítulo 4_

 _994_

La plaza parecía muy concurrida aquella tarde. Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que estaba comenzando la primavera, no le extrañaba que la gente fuera a tomar el sol. Nunca nevaba en el Reino de Diamantes, se jactaban de ser el mejor reino para viajar por su tranquilidad y por ser la más pacífica después del reino de Corazones. El joven buscaba desesperado por las calles, su cabello rubio oculto por una capucha, su mirada seria y concentrada, buscando el objeto que siempre le provocaba dolor de cabeza desde el día en el que finalmente le nombraron Jack del reino.

Todo el palacio se había movilizado sin que el pueblo lo notara, todos disfrazados buscando al Rey Francis, quien desapareció aquella mañana después del desayuno. Normalmente iba con Antonio, su inseparable amigo de la infancia, o con el mismo Jack y su dulce hermanita la Reina. Pero que saliera solo aquel día, sin avisar siquiera, eso les preocupaba a todos. Sobre todo, a Michelle, la hermana mayor del Rey, quien se acercaba a él cuando iba a adentrarse en uno de los callejones.

\- ¿Le has encontrado, Vash? – le preguntó Michelle con obvia ansiedad.

\- No, pero cuando lo encuentre me vas a tener que permitir darle una paliza por preocuparnos a todos cuando tenemos cosas más importantes de las que ocuparnos. – Respondió Vash con molestia.

\- Espero que esté bien – dijo Michelle.

Ella avanzó, su cabello del color del caramelo resplandeció por un momento debajo de la capucha que llevaba. El Jack siguió buscando por la plaza y las calles, cuando los dos comandantes de la Guardia, Antonio y Paulo, vinieron a él.

\- Vash, le hemos encontrado – dijo emocionado Antonio.

* * *

Finalmente, en uno de los parques cercanos al palacio, encontraron al Rey, tirado en el césped, con los ojos cerrados y sorprendentemente rodeado por botellas vacías que antes habían contenido vino. Su pelo dorado sucio y enredado, su cara tan sucia como el pelo, demostraban que al monarca ya poco le importaba su imagen. Estaba inconsciente, cosa que los preocupo a todos. Le llevaron a palacio, aprovechando que estaba apenas a ochocientos metros del claro donde habían encontrado al rey.

Michelle lavó y arregló el pelo de su hermano, además de ayudar a una de las sirvientas a colocarle el pijama. Lo acostaron en la cama con cuidado, y el resto de los habitantes del palacio se ocuparon de que la ausencia del Rey aquel día no se notara, ocupándose de sus obligaciones.

Ya era más del mediodía cuando los ojos del Rey abrieron ante la cegadora luz que venía de la ventana. No recordaba nada del día anterior, la única secuela que quedaba era la migraña que sufría. Quitó las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo, y con un gran esfuerzo se levantó de la cama. La sirvienta ya le había dejado preparada la ropa para que se pudiera vestir después de una buena ducha. Así pues, procedió el Rey a atender su cuerpo con el mismo ritual de todas las mañanas. Aunque aquella mañana comenzara a atenderse bastante más tarde de lo normal.

La bañera estaba con el agua a la temperatura perfecta. Cogió las cremas y jabones que requeriría para el cuidado de su cabello, el cual llevaba despeinado y desaliñado como pocas veces lo había tenido, a pesar de que su hermana lo hubiera lavado la noche anterior. Eran pocas las veces que ofrecía espectáculo tan lamentable. Apenas podía pensar con claridad cuando se metió en la bañera, introduciendo todo su cuerpo y mojando su pelo.

Cogió las cremas y se embadurnó y frotó el pelo, y todo el cuerpo. Meditó la idea de afeitarse, pero pensó que la barba de tres días que lucía en aquel momento era lo suficientemente elegante como para seguir llevándola apenas unos días más.

Realizada la primera mitad de su rutina, comenzó la ardua tarea de secarse. Tardaba más de la cuenta, por la sencilla razón de que era muy, _demasiado,_ narcisista.

Media hora más tarde, llamaron a la puerta. Pudo oír la puerta abrirse, y unos pasos sonaron de manera firme, hacia el baño. Se abrió la puerta del baño y entró Michelle, quien le esperaba pacientemente. Miraba a través de sus gafas, a su hermano, imperturbable ante la atenta mirada de su reflejo.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar perdiendo el tiempo de esa forma? Tienes obligaciones que atender hermanito – dijo la dama.

\- Michelle, ¿desde cuándo estas aquí? – preguntó el Rey con torpeza intentando cubrirse, cosa que sólo hacía con la pequeña y dulce Lily y su amiga y hermana del As Emma.

\- Vamos Fran, no hay nada que no haya visto ya cuando éramos pequeños. – Le dijo su hermana. Aun así, ella salió del baño y le dejó al Rey cinco minutos en los que milagrosamente pudo vestirse y peinarse hasta lograr quedar como él quería en un principio.

Salió a la habitación y los dos hermanos salieron rumbo al comedor que había en uno de los jardines interiores, decorados con todo tipo de flores y plantas traídos de todos los rincones de los cuatro reinos.

El Rey se acomodó en la mesa en la que las sirvientas dispusieron un desayuno ligero, algunas frutas y zumos recién exprimidos y algún que otro pastelillo que había sobrado de aquella mañana. Uno de los sirvientes le procuró un vasito con un líquido rosado, el cual el Rey se tomó rápidamente para aliviar su migraña. Dos niños llegaron a la mesa, acompañados de Michelle, quien llegaba con un pequeño fajo de papeles. La niña, de pelo rubio corto y ojos verdes, cogió un pastelillo y se sentó al lado del Rey sin decir una palabra. Tendría unos trece años, y a su lado se sentó el otro niño, quien era su hermano pequeño, de pelo rubio, cubriendo el ojo derecho, de colores verdes, y de doce años.

\- Francis, ¿recuerdas algo de lo que pasó ayer? – Le preguntó su hermana tendiéndole el fajo de papeles.

\- No, querida, no me acuerdo de nada, - dijo el Rey confuso. - ¿Qué pasó?

El Rey se tomó el desayuno tranquilamente, mientras su hermana le ponía al corriente con lo ocurrido el día anterior, hablando y bromeando con los niños.

\- Emma, querida, ¿podrías llamar al pequeño Vash y a nuestra pequeña y adorable Lily? – preguntó el Rey tomando un sorbo de zumo. La pequeña se levantó y fue corriendo a buscar a su amiga y al hermano de ésta.

\- Majestad, recibimos ayer a un comerciante procedente del Reino de Picas – le informó el pequeño que se había quedado acompañando al monarca y a su hermana.

\- Vaya, hacía tiempo que no venía nadie de Picas – dijo el Rey sorprendido. - ¿Qué comerciaba?

\- Nos comentó que traía libros únicos, prohibidos en el reino de Tréboles que se habían podido rescatar – dijo Michelle, haciendo que su hermano frunciera el ceño.

\- ¿Alguien de Picas rescatando libros de Tréboles? – se dirigió al pequeño. - ¿Qué aspecto tenía?

\- Tenía el pelo y los ojos oscuros, era delgado y tenía un traje que no se sabía si era azul o verde – explicó el niño.

Llegaron Emma y Lily a la carrera, y venía siguiéndoles el joven Jack Vash, vestido con el traje impoluto, quitando las manchas de sudor propias de quien ha estado entrenado, seguramente con el As y los dos comandantes que seguramente seguirían sin él. Los recién llegados se sentaron en la mesilla, y la que era mayor pidió un poco de agua para todos.

\- ¿Podréis ponerme al día de mis obligaciones? Como pudisteis comprobar no estaba muy en condiciones de atenderlas ayer – dijo el Rey tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

\- Tampoco te perdiste mucho. – Dijo el Jack. – Un comerciante, cuatro médicos pidiendo el beneplácito del Rey para sus investigaciones, el presupuesto para poner en marcha la construcción de la Real Universidad de Medicina del Reino de Diamantes, los embajadores del reino de Corazones, la llegada del Joker Gilbert esta misma mañana… Nada tan importante como para impedir que su estúpida Majestad se emborrachara y se tomara el día libre.

\- Oh cielos… - el Rey había palidecido, no se esperaba tanto trabajo. Aun así... – Debería ponerme manos a la obra ya. – Añadió levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose al salón del trono. El Jack fue por su parte a cambiarse de ropa y a por algunos documentos que el Rey necesitaría, y la Reina, acompañada de Emma y su hermanito, fue a atender a los recién llegados, acompañados por Paulo, a quien habían dejado solo con el Joker y sus acompañantes.

El Rey avanzaba por los pasillos mientras pensaba en lo último que le había comentado el Jack. Nadie le había avisado de que vendría un Joker, menos Gilbert. Normalmente quien venía a visitar su reino era el pequeño Peter cada año, y Gilbert solía avisar para que "prepararan fiestas para su absolutamente genial persona". Eran él mismo y Antonio quienes las preparaban, con muchísimo alcohol y señoritas bonitas, y siempre por aquellas fechas. Tal vez era por ello por lo que había venido, pensando que tendrían preparada una fiesta aun sin que avisara. Llegó al salón del trono aun encerrado en sus teorías por la llegada del Joker, y se sentó en su trono, dorado con algunas incrustaciones de diamantes del tamaño de fresas.

Una vez sentado fueron pasando algunas peticiones para la investigación de algunas enfermedades, los cuatro médicos que vinieron el día anterior y varios comerciantes. El último comerciante fue aquel misterioso hombre que llegó el día anterior. Era tal y como se lo había descrito el pequeño Vincent, de pelo negro, ojos castaño oscuros, y ropa remendada con tiras verdes y azules. Llevaba un pesado saco que dejó al suelo con un gran suspiro de alivio.

\- Rey Francis – le dedicó una reverencia al monarca. – Le traigo libros procedentes del reino de Tréboles, libros enterrados por el Rey Alexei, abuelo del Rey Ivan que pudieron ser rescatados antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

\- Y ¿por qué piensas que me podrían interesar? – preguntó Francis con la mano en la barbilla, intentando ocultar su curiosidad.

\- Majestad, son libros únicos que necesitan un lugar en el que estar a salvo. Y no confío en que el Rey Robert los cuide con el trato que merecen.

\- Mm… - se quedó pensando el Rey. - ¿Podrías decirme qué libros son? Me extraña que el reino de Picas tuviera algo en contra de unos libros ya sean de la temática que sean.

\- Por supuesto Majestad. – Dijo el comerciante. Comenzó a rebuscar en el saco y sacó una simple hoja de papel. – Aquí tengo la lista de los libros que traigo además del nombre de los autores Majestad. – El comerciante adelantó unos pasos hacia el trono y le tendió la hoja a Francis.

Francis leyó durante un rato aquella hoja, su cara cambiando desde la más alegre sorpresa hasta pasar al miedo absoluto, y a la estupefacción. Pálido como estaba, preocupó un poco a Vash, quien estaba a su lado revisando que el Rey no se pasara regateando.

\- Me los quedo todos – declaró el Rey para sorpresa de ambos.

\- Majestad, no podemos hacernos con todo el lote, ¿sabe acaso cuánto cuestan? – protestó el Jack algo enfadado. En aquel momento pensó que al Rey se le había fundido algo dentro de esa cabeza suya.

\- Vash, querido, estos libros no deben caer en malas manos. – Declaró el Rey mientras le tendía la hoja aun con el rostro mortalmente pálido. Se volvió hacia el comerciante. – Dime, ¿estarías dispuesto a recibir doscientos marcos dorados por el lote?

\- Claro Majestad, aceptaré cualquier precio que vos queráis ofrecerme, mientras pueda asegurarme de que estos libros no caigan en malas manos. – Dijo el comerciante mirando cómo el Jack también se volvía blanco como las eternas nieves del reino vecino.

Vash les tendió a ciegas el saco donde guardaban algo de dinero para los comerciantes como aquél. El Rey se levantó del trono y avanzó hasta el hombre, quien recibió el dinero justo de manos del propio Rey, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta que siempre era el Jack quien hacía las transacciones comerciales.

El comerciante se fue, y los sirvientes se llevaron los libros a la biblioteca, dejando al Rey y al Jack agotados y aun temblando por la impresión.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, terminado sus deberes habituales, Francis fue a cambiarse y se dirigió al comedor, donde se escuchaba un jaleo bastante distinto al habitual. Al entrar se llevó varias sorpresas: empezando por el Joker Gilbert con oscuras ojeras, un bebé que parecía a punto de cumplir un año, y, por último, un elfo del reino de Tréboles.

Antonio parecía tan estupefacto como él, mientras Lily, Emma y Michelle parecían estar encantadas dándole carantoñas al pequeño, Gilbert y el elfo parecían estar mortalmente preocupados o tristes o quizás las dos cosas, y los demás miembros de la mesa no parecían estar sacando mucha información de ellos dos.

\- Fran mira – le llamó Michelle, enseñándole el pequeño. – Se llama Andrei, ¿a qué es adorable? – le pasó el pequeño haciendo que Francis lo cogiera torpemente. Nunca había cogido un bebé. Se fijó en él, y notó que tenía el pelo castaño, los ojos del color del caramelo fundido. Parecía que estaba algo desnutrido, y al llevar un tiempecito en los brazos del monarca empezó a sollozar, causando que Gilbert tuviera la primera reacción desde que Francis entrara al comedor.

\- Dámelo Fran – le pidió el Joker con un tono de voz hasta entonces desconocido por los presentes. El Joker siempre se había mostrado como alguien alegre, despreocupado, fiestero, bromista, y siempre que iba allí, la diversión junto a Francis y a Antonio siempre estaba al orden del día. Al ver la cara de desconcierto y preocupación del Rey y de los demás dijo: - Te lo contaré después de comer si no te importa esperar.

\- Claro Gil – respondió el Rey. Todo eran sorpresas aquel día.

Así pues, se sentó a la mesa y se sirvió una copa de vino. Diamantes se jactaba de tener el mejor vino de los cuatro reinos, y con razón.

Comieron en silencio, a diferencia de los jaleos que se formaban todos los días, preocupados por el estado del Joker, quien le daba un puré al pequeño Andrei.

Terminaron en silencio, y el Rey con un ademán le indicó al Joker que le siguiera. Se les unió el elfo que había acompañado a Gilbert, Antonio, Vash y Govert, quienes aparte de la curiosidad también debían saber qué estaba pasando.

Los cinco se dirigieron hacia el estudio que había junto a la biblioteca, donde un sirviente había dejado los libros que se habían comprado aquella mañana. El Rey abrió el estudio y dejó que sus invitados entraran. Entró por último él, cerrando la puerta detrás suya para que nadie les interrumpiera y para tener privacidad.

\- Somos todo oídos – dijo el monarca habiéndose sentado en el sillón detrás del escritorio.

\- Está bien – dijo el Joker. – Lo primero, os presento a Brøndr, un elfo desertor del ejército de Ivan que quiso acompañarme – el elfo inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto hacia Francis. Todo el mundo estaba atento a lo que fuera a explicar el albino. – Todo empezó cuando el Jack de Corazones y su hermano mayor volvieron de un entrenamiento en el reino de Tréboles…

* * *

Un par de horas después, cuando el Joker terminó de relatar su periplo en el reino de Tréboles, Vash, Antonio y Francis estaban blancos como el pelo del albino, intentando asimilar las crudas y nefastas noticias que traían del reino vecino.

\- Eso quiere decir que debemos preparar el reino para una guerra. – Dijo el Comandante a media voz.

\- Nuestro reino debe permanecer neutral – dijo Vash mientras negaba. – Como mucho ofrecer refugio y medicinas, pero no inmiscuirnos en una guerra que no nos incumbe.

\- Vash, querido yo creo que sí nos incumbe. Y bastante he de añadir. – Dijo el Rey con pesadez. – ¿Ya has olvidado lo que nos trajeron esta misma mañana?

\- ¿Qué ha pasado esta mañana? – preguntó el Joker con una ceja alzada.

El Rey le cedió la hoja con el listado de libros que habían recibido aquella mañana de manos de aquel misterioso comerciante. El albino, junto al elfo y al comandante, leyó aquel listado.

\- ¿Podéis traerlos? – preguntó Brøndr. Era la primera vez que hablaba desde que llegó aquella mañana. El Jack fue a la puerta que daba a la biblioteca y trajo el saco. En su interior había doce libros, con las portadas llenas de barro y polvo. A pesar de ello, no parecía que hubieran pasado casi dos siglos desde que fueron escritos.

El Joker sacó el primero, uno que estaba bastante bien conservado, apenas tenía manchas en las hojas y la letra era claramente legible. Empezó a leer ese libro desde la mitad, concentrado, lo cerro bruscamente y comenzó a hacer lo mismo con otro libro del saco. Aquellos libros le traían recuerdos sobre relatos, fechas y hechos, que, si llegaban a hacerse conocidos, la guerra entre los reinos de Picas y Tréboles podría llegar a ser peor que cualquiera otra que pudieran imaginar. El caos sacudiría el mundo tal y como lo conocían. Afortunadamente para ellos sólo quedaba un dragón en el reino de Picas. O eso era lo que creían.

Repitió la operación varias veces antes de volver a dirigirle la palabra a los allí presentes.

\- Estos libros son la clave para que la guerra estalle o el mundo quede por fin en paz. Debemos guardarlos en el más riguroso secreto. Le comentaré a Peter el descubrimiento, pero por nada del mundo debe salir ni una sola palabra de lo que hemos hablado aquí – dijo el Joker con profunda seriedad y preocupación. Francis asintió, y el resto le siguieron, dando su palabra de no decir nada a nadie. El Joker suspiró antes de decir con una de sus grandes sonrisas: - Y bien, ¿dónde está mi fiesta?

* * *

Unas horas más tarde.

Francis, Gilbert y Antonio iban por la plaza, dando un apacible paseo, sin armar los escándalos que solían armar cuando estaban juntos. Iban hablando de temas banales, correrías y ligues en separado. Una típica caminata para despejar su mente de los oscuros pensamientos que habían estado poblando sus mentes. Había sido una gran idea por parte de Antonio. Francis paró en seco, blanco como la nieve, haciendo que se quedara atrás de sus compañeros.

En la dirección en la que miraba había un teatrillo, representando algunos momentos de su vida. En aquel momento estaban representando uno de sus recuerdos más nefastos: la muerte de aquella chica que lo dio todo por él.

Francis recibió una palmada en la espalda, recibiendo el aire que necesitaban sus pulmones y reactivando su corazón. Empezó a correr huyendo de sus recuerdos, dejando atónitos a Gilbert y a Antonio, quienes le miraron preocupados, al ver que lo habían dejado atrás antes.

Por suerte, iban de incógnito, con una peluca y una suerte de lentes que utilizaba el albino.

Francis corrió todo lo rápido que pudo, y pudo colarse por un callejón poco transitado por el que había ido otras veces. A duras penas por la anchura, pudo pasar y llegar al otro lado.

Los ojos verdes de ella todavía seguían vivos en su recuerdo, torturándolo cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Los pájaros seguían cantando dulces melodías ajenos al torrente de emociones que pasaba por el monarca. Una gran bola de fuego descendió del cielo. Era un ave fénix, que se acercó al Rey, y sofocando el calor de sus llamas, envolvió con sus alas a Francis, en un cálido abrazo consolador.

* * *

Antonio empezó a correr por el camino que había cogido el Rey, seguido de Gilbert, quien tenía varias preguntas que hacerle al Comandante.

\- Antonio, ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué ha salido Francis corriendo tan de repente? – preguntaba el Joker mientras corría a la par que el castaño.

\- Es largo de explicar, cuando encontremos a Francis te lo cuento. – Fue la tajante respuesta que recibió.

Estuvieron corriendo dos horas por toda la capital, preguntaron incluso a los transeúntes, a las sirenas y a las aves fénix que había sueltos fuera de palacio. Nadie había visto al monarca. Empezaron a andar desanimados. Se encontraban cansados, y en a unos tres kilómetros de palacio, por lo que Antonio procedió a contar la historia de cómo Francis se volvió Rey.

* * *

Flashback

Un pequeño Francis de once años iba acompañado de la mano de una muchacha de quince años, su hermana mayor Michelle. Iban por la plaza mayor, frente al más grande hospital que el padre de ambos, el por aquel entonces Rey Louis, Rey que se destacaba por algún que otro exceso, como comprar joyas para sus muchos amantes, algunas bellas jóvenes y otros nobles muchachos, había cerrado.

Aquellos excesos recibieron desaprobación por parte del padre del actual Jack, quien también desempeñó aquel cargo mientras que la Reina, la madre de Lily y Vash, murió a los pocos años de nacer ella. En aquel entonces Vash tenía ocho años y Lily tenía cinco.

En aquellos momentos, el Reino de Diamantes estaba en crisis. El pueblo estaba harto de que el Rey hiciera lo que le viniera en gana, gastando el dinero que era necesario para las investigaciones médicas en joyas y alhajas para sus múltiples acompañantes. Por no mencionar la tensión que seguía existiendo entre los reinos de Picas y Tréboles.

Michelle, sospechando una revuelta, y a petición del Jack, se llevó a los futuros gobernantes a una villa algo alejada de la capital, donde apenas llegaban un par de cartas cada semana. Allí los niños jugaban, siendo cuidados por Michelle, quien recibía las cartas del Jack en las que describía situaciones críticas.

Aquél día paseaban por la capital, habiendo tapado sus identidades en sencillos disfraces, y pasaban apenas los últimos días de calma antes de la tempestad. Fue entonces cuando una niña de diez años, sucia de hollín, de polvo y de sudor, chocó con el aquel entonces príncipe. Aquel fue el comienzo de una bella e inocente amistad que los marcaría a ambos.

La joven Michelle, vio la turba que seguía a aquella niña, y huyó con ambos niños antes de que los alcanzaran y los aplastaran. Se escondieron en una callejuela, a salvo por el momento, en lo que pasaba la muchedumbre, quienes venían seguidos de guardias y autoridades. Los niños permanecieron juntos, importándoles poco a Francis y a Michelle manchar su ropa. A partir de entonces, Michelle decidió darle a Francis una lección de humildad, puesto que había sido demasiado mimado en palacio, cubierto siempre de dinero y de las atenciones de su padre una vez que se descubrió que llevaba la Marca Real de Diamantes. "Para ser un buen Rey, deberás saber mantener al pueblo contento, cubriendo sus necesidades".

Fue entonces cuando vivieron con aquella niña, cuyo nombre era Jeanne, y quien fue la que les enseñó las necesidades y les enseñó a luchar por sus derechos. Un par de meses después de convivir con su pueblo, de luchar por los valores que en realidad valían la pena, Francis luchaba hombro con hombro con aquella niña y su hermana. Un día descubrieron que era el príncipe y casi no lo cuentan. Fue Jeanne quien actuó de intermediaria, e hizo que el pueblo tuviera esperanza en aquel niño de once años que luchaba por los mismos principios que su padre, el Rey, pisaba cada día.

Y llegó el día en que el Rey se enteró de que el heredero luchaba junto a sus enemigos. Aquel día fue el día en el que el Jack fue asesinado por el Rey Louis. Las aves fénix y las sirenas se fueron del reino, emigrando a las fronteras hasta el día en el que el Rey muriera y el príncipe Francis ocupara el trono. Desde aquel día los rebeldes, liderados por Francis y por Jeanne lucharon para derrocar al Rey.

Finalmente, ocurrió lo que nadie pensaba que pasaría. Jeanne fue capturada, y sería ejecutada a pesar de su corta edad. Francis luchó con renovadas fuerzas, hasta colarse en el salón del trono acompañado de Antonio y Paulo, los hijos de un comandante que no simpatizaba con la política de excesivo consumismo del que hacía gala el Rey. Aquel día el Rey había programado la ejecución de la niña que habían capturado y para quien ya no había salvación.

Francis mató a su padre, por quien ya no sentía ni siquiera el respeto que le habían inculcado de pequeño. Se sentó en el trono ensangrentado y recibió el juramento de los dos niños de doce años recién cumplidos que le acompañaban. Unos minutos más tarde salía de palacio, corriendo a parar la ejecución de su mejor amiga y compañera.

Pero por mucho que corrió, ya fue demasiado tarde.

Solo quedaron cenizas.

Fin del Flashback

* * *

\- Desde entonces, Francis intenta olvidarla. No porque no la quisiera, sino porque su recuerdo le hace daño. – Terminó Antonio.

Gilbert se quedó pensativo unos segundos: - Hay algo que no me cuadra, ¿por qué ejecutaron a esa niña en primer lugar? No creo que en aquel entonces quedaran muchos fieles al Rey Louis.

\- Créeme, todavía quedaban nobles dispuestos a darlo todo por el Rey Louis. Incluso designaron a un heredero ajeno a la Familia Real, tatuándole la Marca y esparciendo el rumor de que Francis era un impostor – rememoró Antonio con la mirada seria. – Costó lo suyo aplacar a esos nobles. A algunos los mantenemos en las mazmorras como castigo.

\- ¿No los ejecutáis? - preguntó el Joker con agradable sorpresa.

\- No, ni que fuéramos como Tréboles – dijo Antonio con el cejo fruncido. – Los mantenemos como presos políticos. Algunos recapacitaron y son libres, y a otros les está costando.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una plaza. Sentado en la fuente estaba la razón por la que habían estado corriendo dos horas casi sin respirar. El Rey estaba esperándoles, con la barbilla apoyada en la mano, y sentado con las piernas cruzadas.

\- No me jodas que hemos pasado dos horas corriendo pudiendo haberte esperado aquí. – Dijo el Joker con desolación en su voz.

\- Lamento mucho haber salido corriendo tan de repente. ¿Os invito a beber? – dijo el Rey con una sonrisa cansada. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, y el pelo algo desordenado.

\- Faltaría más, tienes mucho que explicarme. Y quiero que sepas que voy a entrar en coma etílico solo para vengarme por hacerme correr dos horas. Kesesesese.

Los tres se rieron, por primera vez en todo el día. Fueron a una taberna y hablaron de los viejos tiempos, de Jeanne y de Vlad, ajenos a las figuras que estaban en el rincón, observándoles, sin darse cuenta de que el disfraz que llevaban los tres no los ocultaba ante aquellas miradas. La figura que estaba junto a la puerta, estaba echada sobre la mesa, con solo un ojo abierto, y mirada atenta pero perezosa. La otra figura, erguida, con una capa ocultándole el rostro, estaba concentrada mirando a los tres amigos, que estaban haciendo una especie de competición de a ver quién bebe más.

Tenía la mirada fija sobre Francis, quien ajeno a ello, pagaba las consumiciones de sus amigos, con apenas una copa de vino en su mano. La figura que estaba encorvada, que reveló ser un hombre joven, de apenas diecisiete años, se enderezó, llamando la atención de su acompañante, quien interpretó la señal como un "suficiente, vámonos". Ambos se levantaron y salieron, ya habiendo recopilado toda la información que necesitaban.

\- ¿Volveremos a la base? – preguntó el varón una vez que hubieron salido.

\- Vuelve tú, yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas más. – Contestó la otra figura con una voz que resultaba difícil dilucidar si era un hombre o una mujer. El hombre encogió los hombros y se dirigió a la pared de un edificio. Apoyando sus pies sobre la pared, saltó y se agarró a la cornisa. Siguió trepando agarrándose de las rejas de las ventanas y de las cornisas, y cuando llegó al techo empezó a correr de tejado a tejado, con una agilidad sorprendente. La figura, ahora solitaria, suspiró, miró por un momento la puerta de la posada y se fue por una calle lateral, hacia la parte posterior de palacio. Se detuvo cuando una persona salió de palacio.

\- ¿Te ha seguido alguien? – preguntó al recién llegado.

\- No, Maestra. – respondió.

\- ¿Has entregado los diarios al Rey?

\- Sí, Maestra.

\- Bien, volvamos a la base entonces. Aún hay mucho que hacer.

\- Sí, Maestra – respondió el mercader con una reverencia.

Ambos se mezclaron con la gente, desapareciendo en el bullicio sin dejar rastro.

* * *

El monarca llegó a palacio luego de unas horas de descanso, con la mente despejada y sin rastros de estar borracho. No como sus acompañantes, que daban una imagen lamentable el uno apoyándose en el otro, dando tumbos y haciendo eses al caminar. Francis se encaminó a una sala anexa al salón del trono, que hacía las veces de sala común donde los habitantes del palacio podían descansar, tanto los sirvientes y trabajadores como los propios nobles. Allí se encontraba Brøndr con un Andrei profundamente dormido y liado en mantas, rodeado por la Reina Lily, Emma y Michelle. Michelle leía concentrada un libro de biografías de antiguos Reyes de los cuatro reinos. Emma y Lily escuchaban una historia de Brøndr sobre el antiguo reino de Tréboles, cuando todavía era pacífico.

El Rey entró y sentó como pudo a sus dos acompañantes borrachos, quienes se quedaron KO justo antes de que sus cuerpos tocaran los sillones.

\- Señor Francis, ¿fue agradable su paseo? – preguntó la Reina Lily con voz suave.

\- Por supuesto, pequeña, ha sido una delicia – respondió Francis con una sonrisa. – Y por favor, no soy tan viejo como para que me llames Señor.

\- Bueno, desde aquí te puedo ver las canas hermanito. - Bromeó Michelle sin levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

\- No puede ser – dijo Francis corriendo a por un espejo para ver si aquello era verdad, con el rostro desencajado por el terror. Brøndr, Michelle y las dos pequeñas se rieron al ver al Rey corriendo como un poseso. Unos minutos más tarde, volvió con el pelo enmarañado y desordenado, y con expresión molesta. – Ja, ja hermanita, no ha tenido gracia. – Se acomodó el pelo detrás de la oreja en un intento de parecer coqueto. – Con mi pelo no se juega.

Todos los presentes se rieron a carcajadas, lo más ruidosas posibles, y el monarca indignado se marchó a la biblioteca buscando algo de tranquilidad.

Al llegar se encontró al As, Govert, el hermano mayor de Emma y Vincent, quien sostenía uno de los diarios y lo leía con rostro serio. Tenía el cabello rubio al igual que sus hermanos, peinado hacia delante, ojos verdes claros y vestía un abrigo largo anaranjado con una bufanda azul. A su lado, y con la cara tan pálida o incluso más pálida que antes se hallaba Vash, quien leía otro de los diarios mientras aguantaba las ganas de vomitar. O eso creía el Rey. Paulo, el hermano mayor de Antonio también se hallaba allí, mirándolos aburrido y con ganas de salir de allí pitando.

\- Paulo, ¿por qué no vas a echarle un ojo a tu hermano?, está borracho en la sala común. – Dijo el Rey con una sonrisa amable. Paulo asintió agradecido y se fue. El monarca se dirigió hacia los dos lectores. - ¿Algo interesante?

\- Todo. – Dijo seco el As. – Sírvete tu mismo. – Le dijo mientras le tendía uno de los diarios.

Había dos tipos de diarios: una mitad tenía en la portada una rosa azul con un número del uno al seis, y la otra mitad tenía en la portada un dragón negro en forma de círculo con números del uno al seis en el centro del círculo.

Las páginas apenas tenían manchas de humedad, estaban asombrosamente intactas, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo por ellas. La caligrafía era perfecta en todos los diarios. En las últimas páginas de los libros numerados con el seis había manchas oscuras que podrían ser de tinta o de… sangre. Francis estaba realmente intrigado.

Cogió el libro de la rosa con el número uno y empezó a leer.

* * *

 _Querido Diario, hoy día x del mes x del año 880, mi hermano menor Oliver me ha recomendado empezar este diario. Encuentro esto como una pérdida de tiempo y una soberana estupidez. Lo peor ha sido cuando Alistair y Gwen se han puesto de acuerdo diciendo no sé qué que podría ser bonito tener nuestros recuerdos escritos para nuestros hijos o para nuestros nietos. Eso es más estúpido aun siendo parte de la Familia Real lo van a saber escribamos esta mierda o no. Total que mi hermano mellizo Bryan y los demás también han comenzado sus propios diarios._

 _Bueno, todo sea por ver feliz a Oliver._

 _Mi nombre es Rose Kirkland. Tengo cuatro hermanos, dos mayores y dos menores. Aunque uno de los menores es mi mellizo. Bueno, da igual._

 _Alistair es el mayor. El mayor cobarde que haya habido sobre la faz de los Reinos. Le da miedo hasta su propia sombra. ¿Lo más gracioso? Es el As, el encargado de proteger a la Reina. Si él no sabe protegerse a sí mismo, ¿cómo va a proteger a alguien más? Ni los dioses lo saben._

 _La segunda es Gwen. Es la experta en dragones. Es la única que tiene los huevos para meterse en los nidos y criar ella a las crías._

 _Luego estoy yo. Rose. Mi especialidad es la telequinesis, una forma pura de la magia que se ha transmitido por generaciones. Lo bueno es que puedo tirar cuchillos sin fallar ni un tiro._

 _Mi mellizo Brian. Es igual que yo, pero con dos pelotas entre las piernas. Le encanta hacer experimentos mágicos con las hadas._

 _Y por último Oliver. La Reina de Picas. No creo que nadie sea tan idiota como para no saber quién es._

 _Madre dice que somos la generación Kirkland más poderosa, hasta los próximos doscientos años. Ella es vidente, una especie de Oráculo. Hace unos meses abdicó y le cedió el trono a Oliver. Nuestro padre se desentendió de nosotros apenas nació Oliver. Al menos nos tenemos los unos a los otros._

 _Basta de presentaciones. Se supone que debo contar cómo ha ido el día y esas mierdas._

 _En una palabra: MAL._

 _La historia es:_

 _Hoy hubo una especie de reunión de reyes de los cuatro Reinos, para mantener las buenas relaciones entre unos y otros. Y una mierda. Los reyes son idiotas. Sobretodo el Rey Allen y el Rey Nikolai. El Rey Allen es el Rey de Picas, es decir, mi "cuñado", y el Rey Nikolai es el Rey de Tréboles. ¿El problema? Los dos están coladitos por Oliver._

 _Al principio todo iba bien, las acciones diplomáticas entre Corazones, Picas y Diamantes estaban yendo como la seda. Hasta que llegó Tréboles, y todo se fue a la mierda._

 _Empiezo a pensar que utilizo demasiado la palabra mierda. Bueno qué más da._

 _Total, que la cosa se fue tensando y jodiendo. Oliver intentó arreglarlo hablando y tranquilizando a los dos imbéciles. Pero lo que hizo fue empeorarlo. No le culpo, hizo lo mejor que podía, pero, ¿he dicho ya que esos dos son gilipollas? Porque lo son con ganas._

 _Al final se han agarrado a ostias y han tenido que intervenir el Rey de Corazones, Lutz y el Joker Gilbert. Que fuertes son, y que Bestias. Menos mal que Gillen, el mellizo de Lutz no es así. Es dulce como un caramelo. Formará parte de la Compañía Sagrada de los Dioses. No me extraña, tiene un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho._

 _¿Lo que más me jode? Que, a mi hermano, LA REINA, le tuviera que proteger el Rey de Diamantes. ¿Qué dónde estaba Alistair? Escondido hasta que pasara la tormenta. Menudo As tenemos._

 _Poco más se podría contar, solo que Oliver ha tenido hace media hora una crisis nerviosa. Gwen y yo nos hemos quedado con él esta noche, por si acaso._

 _La cosa sigue tensa entre Allen y Nikolai._

* * *

Mientras los habitantes del palacio de Diamantes seguían con sus vidas y leían acerca del pasado, un pequeño niño, apenas abrigado y sintiendo el infierno en la garganta, cruzaba la frontera que separaba el Reino de Tréboles del Reino de Corazones.

* * *

 **Bueno, ya iba siendo hora de que volviera con Chronicles. Entre lo que me ha costado ponerme a escribir, el bloqueo del verano, que he cambiado el capítulo no se cuantas veces, me he distraido hasta con el vuelo de una mosca, lio de medicos, vuelta al trabajo, etc., por fin, POR FIN he publicado el capítulo con el Bad Touch Trio. Me ha quedado un poco más corto, eso sí, pero la cabeza no me da para más. Encima son la 1:22 am en España y yo me tengo que levantar a las 6 para ir a trabajar al hospital.  
**

 **Los reviews no están de más, aunque sean para lanzarme maldiciones gitanas o hacerme vudú por haber tardado o para que me ponga a escribir el siguiente capítulo.**

 **ya mañana contestaré los reviews de capítulo de Tréboles si es que no los he contestado ya.**

 **Y con esto y un bizcocho hasta mañana a las ocho. YEAH.**


End file.
